Saviors of the Light
by MilitaryChick
Summary: FINISHED Harry is entering his 6th year, Voldemort no longer fears Dumbledore, and Hogwarts is bound to be targeted. Alliances must be forged and sacrifices will be made to save everything the side of the light holds dear. Eventual HHr
1. Summer Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own a single character in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy! I assume you read all the books, so I'll leave out the pointless explanations of most things.

**Chapter One: Summer Thoughts**

Harry Potter lay awake in his bed at Number Four, Privet Drive. He had had another nightmare. It came to him every night once he fell asleep: the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Tears filled Harry's eyes once again, _Sirius is really gone_, he thought miserably.

But that wasn't the only thought racing through Harry's head. _Lupin shouldn't have held me back; I could have saved him. _Harry often pondered what would have happened if he had reached through the veil. _Could that have saved him? Would that have killed me? _Once again, he was left only with unanswered questions.

Harry glanced at his clock; it was still too early to get out of bed. Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but one vivid thought invaded his mind: Voldemort. Voldemort had returned to power, and Harry felt powerless to stop him from his tiny room at Privet Drive. For all he knew, Voldemort could be watching him at this moment or reading his mind through the art of Legilimency. But most of all, he worried about his friends. Hermione Granger was muggle-born and best friend of Harry Potter. Harry knew this made her a prime target. Ron Weasley, also Harry's best friend, came from a wizarding family who are well known for their ongoing work against the Dark Lord. Harry hadn't received a single letter from either of his friends, but he took this as a good sign; surely someone would tell him if something had happened to them.

Harry wished he could see them before the new term began, but he doubted he could. He had been told already that this house was the only one truly safe for him due to his Aunt Petunia. He suddenly thought of Grimmauld Place. He must be able to go there, it was the headquarters for the Order, and it was undoubtedly safe. Harry raced to his desk and took out a piece of parchment. He soon realized that he had no idea of where to send the letter. Sirius no longer owned Grimmauld Place, so who would be living there? Harry settled on sending the letter to Dumbledore, at least then he'd know he'd get on honest answer.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Professor, do you think I could be allowed to spend my summer holiday at Grimmauld Place? I feel isolated from the wizarding world, and I want to know what is going on. Please send your reply as soon as possible. –Harry_

Harry read over the letter quickly, attached it to Hedwig's leg, and watched as she flew into the night.

Harry returned to bed and slowly drifted back to sleep, only to once again see his godfather die.


	2. The Dursleys

**Chapter 2: The Dursleys**

When Harry awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find a tawny owl waiting with a letter at the foot of his bed. Dumbledore couldn't have written back already, could he? Indeed, he had not; it was from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written until now, to say the least, it's a little awkward after everything that happened. Harry, I don't know what to say other than that I'm so sorry about Sirius; it hurts to even think about it._

_But I don't want to focus on that right now, there is so much happening in the wizarding world! You probably haven't gotten much news (or maybe none at all) about Voldemort and what's happening in the Ministry. It looks like Fudge might be thrown out as Minister of Magic; can you believe it? He deserves to get thrown out, after everything he did to smear you and Professor Dumbledore's name. If he does get unseated as the Minister, it will most likely be Amelia Bones to fill his position. She would definitely be an asset to the war against Voldemort. Harry, even though the war isn't official yet, it's coming. Voldemort has been attacking muggle families and wizarding families with members known to be against him. My parents are starting to think that maybe I should stop attending Hogwarts._

Harry's breath caught in his chest. Hermione might not come back to school? But Harry realized that it might be safer that way, she was endangering herself by hanging around him and learning magic at the same time. Harry continued to read her letter.

_I of course told my parents that they were being ridiculous and they somewhat agreed. I'm not overly concerned about it and you shouldn't be either._

'Harry then let out the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

'_Moving on, I got the results from my O.W.L.s. I got an O.W.L. for every exam I took! My parents are thrilled; apparently I got the most O.W.L.s out of our entire class. How did you do? I hope you did well! Ron isn't too pleased with his; he got four. But you know what this all means, don't you? Depending on the results from our O.W.L.s, we'll be able to select much more interesting courses for next year. Professor McGonagal scheduled my course selection with her later this week. When's yours?_

Harry wondered the same thing; he didn't receive his exam results or a course selection date.

_Ihope to see you soon, Harry. I know how you must be feeling right now. Losing someone that close to you must be very painful. If there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask. –Hermione_

Harry stared down at Hermione's letter, his eyes brimming with tears. He rubbed his sleeve against them and thought about Voldemort's attacks. Why hadn't he known about it before? Why hadn't he been informed about anything? Harry was suddenly angry. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, and nobody thinks it's important for him to know that Voldemort is attacking? Didn't they think he should know that Fudge is going to be unseated as Minister? Furious, Harry crumpled Hermione's letter and threw it towards the trash bin. He missed. Calming down, he retrieved her letter, smoothed it out, and carefully placed it under the loose floorboard under his bed. He then felt ashamed of how he reacted. He knew his temper aught to be controlled; it was the center of many of his problems last year.

Harry got dressed and headed downstairs. The Dursleys were seated around the kitchen table. Uncle Vernon, behind the newspaper, Dudley, stuffing his face with breakfast and Aunt Petunia, glaring out the window at the neighbors. They looked up when he entered, Harry rarely came out of his room.

"I need to eat," Harry said flatly.

"You know how to feed yourself, or do you need me to do it for you?" Dudley asked from over his plate of bacon and eggs.

Choosing to ignore him, Harry walked to the refrigerator, grabbed something to eat, and left the room to enjoy his meal in private.

As he sat on his bed he heard someone enter the room. He looked up to find Uncle Vernon looking uncomfortably at him. Saying nothing, Uncle Vernon sat down beside Harry. Thoroughly confused, Harry chose to also say nothing. An awkward silence fell between them until Uncle Vernon finally decided to speak his mind.

'"I got a letter from your…err…school," he started. Harry looked up. Could this be about his O.W.L.s? "It said something…interesting, or rather…um…note worthy," he continued. By this point Harry was started to worry, did he fail too many O.W.L.s to return to school? "Harry," at this Harry became even more confused, Uncle Vernon almost never used Harry's first name, if any name at all. "Harry, it told me about your godfather," Harry looked back down, so that's what this is about. Harry knew that he now didn't have any way of scaring the Dursley's from being cruel to him, but to his utmost surprise, Uncle Vernon lightly put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said gruffly, then, "Don't think that this means that I accept your abnormality," and with that, he got up and exited the room.

Harry sat in shock, had Uncle Vernon just sympathized for him? Knowing that the answer was yes, Harry sat for a long time thinking to himself. Maybe there's a hope in the Dursleys after all.


	3. Dumbledore's Letter

**Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Letter**

The day following Uncle Vernon's unusual show of humanity, Harry received Dumbledore's reply.

_Harry,_

_ I received your letter concerning your desire to spend the remainder of your holiday at Grimmauld Place. I, myself, have no problem with this and neither does the new owner, Remus Lupin. Sirius entrusted that Lupin take care of the house until you become of age, then it will be passed to you. Tonks will arrive around noon on Sunday so please be prepared to leave at that time. I will meet you at Grimmauld Place; we have a number of things to discuss. I have the results of your exams, by the way. I will also take the time to help you select your courses. Take care, Harry. _

_–Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Being Sunday, Harry quickly packed his things, and then went downstairs to inform the Dursleys that he would be leaving. They merely nodded, and Harry taking this as their consent, returned to his room. Why did Dumbledore have his exam results? Harry didn't dwell on the thought for long though, Tonks was to arrive in just only an hour. Harry sat patiently until he heard the familiar _pop!_ of the arrival of Tonks and several other Order members.

"Ready to go, Harry?" she asked cheerfully. Today her hair was the brightest of green, and Harry could only help but feel uplifted.

"Yeah, how we getting there?" Harry asked.

"Knight Bus; flying is too dangerous and it's not connected by Floo…y'know, just in case somebody we don't like comes to visit," she said simply. Harry nodded, and looked at the other Order members who would be escorting him. He recognized none of them, and deciding this was not the time for introductions, he gathered his things and made his way towards the door. An Order member quickly stepped in front of him as for protection and together they walked to the front door of the house.

"I'll check outside," an Order member said from the back. He moved around the group and walked out the door. A minute passed before he returned to say that it was safe. The Knight Bus was already waiting on the street for the party; Stan Shunpike was waiting by the bus's doors with a smile planted on his face.

"'Ello there, 'Arry!" he yelled happily.

"Stan, shut up! Quickly, everyone inside the bus," Tonks ordered quickly, glancing nervously up and down the street. Everyone did as they were told and they took their seats on the bus all around Harry.

"You know where to go Stan," the same Order member who went outside said.

"Yes, indeed, sir!" Stan replied, and with that, the bus took off. It raced down the streets, throwing several passengers, including Harry, out of their seats. Harry struggled back into his seat and gripped his chair tightly, looking around at the Order members to see if they had noticed his fall. They had and they kindly laughed with Harry.

They arrived at Grimmauld Place sooner than Harry expected, but as he stumbled off the bus he knew he was grateful. Tonks was by his side and told him to focus on the house. As it had did the first time Harry did this, the house magically rose between number eleven and thirteen. Dumbledore could be seen waiting at the door.

"Come along now, Harry, we have much to discuss," he said. Harry moved into the house and was shocked at its condition. The house looked nothing short of remarkable. No longer were there cobwebs clinging to the furniture, the dreadful paintings and rugs had been removed. Someone clearly had figured out how to remove Mrs. Black's portrait, for her screams were not heard. The house seemed much brighter, and it felt much warmer as well. To put it simply: it felt like home. Dumbledore walked to Harry's side.

"Looks better, doesn't it? Remus took the liberty of cleaning it over these past few weeks. Your room will be the same as last. Now, if you'd come with me, please," Dumbledore said. He led them into the sitting room and he sat in a large armchair. "Please sit, Harry," he requested, gesturing to the armchair opposite him. Harry complied and waited for Dumbledore to start speaking. "Harry, with the exception of History of Magic, you passed all of your O.W.L.s" Harry was thrilled, that meant he passed Potions, the course he needed to become an Auror. "Let's see, you received an 'Acceptable' in Astronomy and Divination," Harry wasn't surprised he didn't get 'Exceeds Expectations' or 'Outstanding' in either of those exams. " And you received an 'Outstanding' in all of your remaining courses. You did an exceptional job, Harry, well done," Dumbledore said proudly, his eyes twinkling. Harry got an Outstanding on his Potions exam! Without Snape around, Harry must have been able to do better than even he expected. "Now we come to what you would like to take next year, any thoughts?"

"Well, sir, I'd like to know what I need to take to become an Auror," Harry said.

"Ah, that was to be expected. Well, you need Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Charms is highly recommended, as is Transfiguration. I would also suggest you take Legilimency as a full-time class with Professor Snape. I have already asked him if he is willing to, and he humbly accepted to take you under his tutelage," Harry clenched his teeth, but knew that Snape was the only Professor that would have the time to teach Harry.

"Alright, Professor, I'll take all of them," Harry said.

"Very well, Harry, now I must be going" Dumbledore replied. Dumbledore rose from his chair and with a quick wave he left.

Harry found his way to his room where all of his things were already placed. He sat down on the bed wondering what he was to do with the rest of his time. He decided on writing to Hermione and Ron. He wrote Hermione first.

_ Hermione,_

_ Hey 'Mione, I passed all my exams except History of Magic, which I guess was to be expected. I also picked out all of my courses for next year, nothing special, really. I moved to Sirius's old place, you know where, it belongs to Lupin until I'm old enough. I guess Sirius left me his belongings._

Harry paused, what was he doing, talking about Sirius's things so offhandedly? Sirius was dead and now all Harry could talk about was how he had divided his assets. Filled with sudden grief, it took Harry a moment before he could write again.

_Hermione, this is kind of hard to say, but thank you. Not only for your condolences for Sirius but for everything. You didn't have to come to the Department of Mysteries with me and I know that you must have been nervous sending a letter to me, no one else has. I don't want to seem unapproachable because of losing Sirius, we all lost him, and we can get through it together. I haven't heard from Ron yet, he must not want to hurt my feelings or something by either mentioning or not mentioning Sirius, y'know what I mean? Well, that's all I can think of to say. Hope to see you soon. –Harry_

The letter to Ron was similar but noticeably shorter.

_Ron,_

_ Moved to Sirius's place with Lupin. Got my O.W.L. results; passed everything except History of Magic. Pick out my new classes, too. Hope to hear from you. –Harry_

Harry sent off the letters with Hedwig and decided to explore the house. Much had changed since his last visit. It appeared that the whole house had been cleaned top to bottom and Kreacher was nowhere in sight. Harry walked into the kitchen to find Lupin sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Ah, hello Harry!" he said, looking up from the paper. "I was told you'd be arriving today; took the Knight Bus I suppose?" Harry nodded and sat down. "Want anything, Harry, a drink maybe? We have butterbeer!"

"Sure," Harry said, looking at the front page of the Prophet Lupin was holding.

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Strikes Again**

Below the headline there was a picture of a house completely demolished and also of what appeared to be a family portrait of the victims.

_ Another muggle family was tortured and murdered by the hands the You-Know-Who and his followers. The Aurors arrived too late to apprehend any suspects. The Ministry is continuing trying to think of ways to better protect the muggle community. For the full story go to page four._

Remus noticed Harry reading the article over his butterbeer and handed the paper to him so he could get a better look. Harry looked at the pictures, first at the house. There was almost nothing left of it, Aurors could be seen moving about looking through the rubble trying to find clues. Faintly in the back, the Dark Mark could be seen floating above the wreckage. Harry then moved to looking at the picture of the family. It was a husband, a wife_, _and their two small children: two little girls. Harry quickly looked away.

"Horrible, isn't it?" Remus said glumly. Harry could only nod. "They aren't the first family and they wont certainly be the last," Remus added.

"I think I'll just look around the house a bit more," Harry said and quickly rose from the table. Harry wandered around the house thinking only of the family. _How could anybody do that? _He thought. He continued to think about it until he found himself in Buckbeak's room. Buckbeak was sitting calmly in the corner staring at Harry. Harry bowed and Buckbeak did the same.

"Hello, Buckbeak. Long time no see," Harry said, walking over and stroking Buckbeak's smooth feathers. Harry remained with Buckbeak for the rest of the day, and then finally decided to get to bed.

As Harry tried to sleep he could only think of the picture of the family. He remembered what Lupin had said '_They aren't the first family and they wont certainly be the last'. _For the first time that summer, Harry did not dream of Sirius. He dreamt of the husband, wife, and two little girls.


	4. Cornelius Fudge

Special thanks to Delleve and Dani, your reviews and advice are noted and appreciated!

**Chapter 4: Cornelius Fudge**

It had been a week since Harry's arrival at Grimmauld Place and as he woke up the next morning, he soon realized it was his birthday. A small heap of parcels lay at the foot of his bed; excited, Harry sat up and began to open them. The first was from Lupin; it was a knife much like the one Sirius had given him. As if on cue, Lupin entered the room.

"Sirius gave that knife to your father back when we were Marauders; I thought that since yours was destroyed in the…events of last term, that you might want it," he said. Harry examined the knife closely; there was an inscription along the handle. '_To all my Marauders, keep causing trouble! Padfoot' _

"So you have one too?" Harry asked, looking up at Lupin. Lupin reached into his pocket and took out an identical knife.

"Indeed; make sure to hold onto that, Harry. It comes in handy," Lupin looked down at his own knife, clearly remembering his days back as a Marauder. Harry looked down at his as well; it was obvious that it had been used on numerous occasions. The brown handle had chips in it, and the color had somewhat faded. Harry opened the blade, it had scratches etched along the blade and the blade itself was becoming dull.

"The magic in that blade is strong; Sirius made each blade himself out of pure loyalty for us. That's powerful, Harry. I'm certain that not even I have found all the uses for them," Lupin explained. Harry chose to say nothing; Sirius actually made this knife he was holding in his hand? Why hadn't he given Harry this knife in the first place instead of the other one? Harry voiced the latter.

"He didn't know that I had it," Lupin said simply. "I've held onto that since the day your father died, Sirius never knew. If he did, I'm sure he would've taken it back to give to you," Harry looked down at the knife again. It had been his father's; his father had held this same knife years ago. "Well, I was just stopping by to wish you well on your birthday, but I really must be off," Lupin said, heading towards the door.

"Where?"

"Order business, Harry," he merely said, then he left.

Harry carefully placed his father's knife on his bedside table; then looked to his remaining gifts he had yet to open. The next was from the Weasleys; it was an assorted amount of treats, a book about Quidditch at Hogwarts, and numerous joke supplies. There was a card inside with small personal notes from most of the Weasleys.

_Hey Harry, thought you might like the candies. See you soon I hope! –Ginny_

_ Harry dear, try to relax and enjoy this holiday, hope you like our gifts! – Mrs. Weasley_

_ Hi Harry! I'll be seeing you around, Happy Birthday. –Mr. Weasley_

_ Have fun with what we sent you; use them wisely! – Fred & George_

_ Thought you might like the book, I think you're in it! –Ron_

Harry chuckled; Ron always liked to joke about Harry's appearances in books. Harry started looking through what Fred and George had sent him. Many of them were different kinds of fireworks, all with the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes logo printed on them. He also got a few Skiving Snack Boxes, Canary Crèmes, and dummy wands. Harry then quickly looked through Ginny's candies, all of which were clearly from Honeydukes. As Harry started snacking, he flipped through Ron's book. It was quite interesting, Ron's brother Charlie was mentioned, as was Harry. Putting it aside for the moment he returned to the rest of his gifts. The next was from Hermione.

_Harry, I got your letter; you're welcome. But remember that I wanted to go down to the Department of Mysteries with you, ok? But enough with that, Happy Birthday, Harry! I hope you like what I sent you, it's not much, but I figured you needed it. _

_ –Hermione_

Harry removed the wrapping paper to reveal a tiny box; inside laid a rather expensive looking watch. The back was engraved: _Now you have no excuse to be late to class again! Love Hermione._ He couldn't help but laugh. Harry took a closer look at the watch; it not only had the time for multiple countries, but a compass as well. It took Harry a moment to learn how to fasten the silver band around his wrist, and then he looked to his last present from Hagrid. As it always was, it was some of Hagrid's home cooked food, which Harry quickly moved aside.

Thoroughly pleased with his gifts, Harry got out of bed to face the day.

It had been a number of days since his birthday, and Harry was sitting quietly reading the book he had received from Ron, _Quidditch at Hogwarts._ At that moment Lupin came into the room.

"Hermione's neighborhood was attacked by Voldemort. She and her family are all right; but they are coming to live with us. They will be arriving shortly," Lupin quickly said, "I must go now, Harry, I have to help the Ministry handle the attack," and with that, he left.

Harry put down his book, filled with worry. But Lupin had said she was okay; not knowing what to do, Harry sat and waited for her to arrive. He didn't have to wait long. He heard the front door open.

"You'll be plenty safe here, don't you worry!" he could hear Tonks saying. "Harry, you here?"

"Right here, Tonks," he replied stepping into the foyer. Behind Tonks were Hermione and her parents, each holding a small bag of their personal belongings. "Well, I guess I should show you to your rooms," he said awkwardly. They nodded, and Harry led the Grangers to two rooms, one for Hermione's parents, one for Hermione. Harry left them to settle in and made his way back to his own room. A few minutes passed before someone lightly knocked on the open door.

"Hi Harry, can I come in?" it was Hermione.

"Of course," Harry said, gesturing to the bed Ron had used when he stayed last year. Hermione slowly walked over and sat down. "Are you all right? What happened?" he asked softly. Hermione's eyes started filling with tears, she stared at the floor, and began to speak in a shaking voice.

"I'm…all right. I'm fine. Which is good, I guess. Not many families…survived. I um…I-I guess my family was lucky," she sniffled, but continued her story. "It was early this morning, it was light outside…they attacked in daylight! Broad daylight…I guess they're not scared of getting caught. Well uh…I-I woke up…I-I heard…screaming…so loud…" she stopped, she was shaking from head to toe. Not knowing what else to do, Harry quickly gathered her into a tight embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. She broke down into sobs as Harry rocked her back and forth. "I watched them die, Harry! I-I watched them die!" was all she could say. The only thing Harry could think of was to sit and comfort Hermione, so that's what he did. He had no idea how long they sat together, the silence only broken by Hermione's sobs; eventually, they subsided. Hermione gently pushed away from Harry and wiped her eyes. For a while she sat and played with stray threads on her shirt, then continued to speak. "The Dark Mark was in the sky, I remember seeing it…it was enormous. My parents came into my room and they told me to run. I ran, oh Harry, I ran so fast. I ran out the back door and didn't stop running until an Auror found me; he told me that my parents were all right, that it was safe to go home and get some of my things. The other houses were destroyed; it felt wrong that mine was one of the few still left standing. I saw…the bodies of whole families, including children," at that Harry suddenly remember the article he had seen in the Daily Prophet. "This war is terrible…" she finished.

"Voldemort, did you see Voldemort?" Harry asked. Hermione sat in silence for a moment, thinking.

"I-I…yes…I did see him," she said quietly. "Harry, I think he was looking for something…or someone." Harry had an idea of who that someone was: Hermione. She really was in danger for being his friend…

"Harry, don't worry about me, I'm fine," she said, as if reading his mind. "A lot of people will die in this war, you can't blame yourself for that."

"But you; you don't need to. You're too young; you're putting yourself in danger by being around me…Ron is too," Harry said. At this, Hermione looked Harry straight in the eye.

"Harry, there is no other place Ron and I would rather be than by your side," she said seriously. "Now c'mon, show me around!"

Harry gave Hermione and her parents a full tour of the house, showing them how well Remus had cleaned it. They also visited Buckbeak; Hermione's parents were more than just a little nervous while they bowed, but were fully relieved when Buckbeak returned the gesture. It was then lunchtime, so they all headed down to the kitchen. Lupin was waiting for them at the table.

"Hello, everyone! Mr. and Mrs. Granger how lovely to see that you're well. Hermione, it's good to see you again," he said. Hermione and her parents smiled. "I have some important news for you all: Fudge's hearing will take place tomorrow; in twenty-four hours we're going to have a new Minister of Magic!"

"Fudge is having a hearing?" Harry asked.

"Why of course he is!" Lupin said. "He ignored crucial evidence that You-Know-Who returned and he had that whole campaign last year against you and Dumbledore. Most people think that's right next to treason! But there aren't any formal charges that can be brought up, so all we can do at the hearing is officially unseat him as Minister."

"Can we go?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I was just about to ask if you'd like to go. But as always, Hermione, you're one step ahead of me," said Lupin cheerfully. Hermione glowed.

It was the next day, and as Harry rose from bed he was more excited than he had been all summer. Hermione was already waiting downstairs with Lupin; Hermione's parents opted to stay home explaining that they needed to sort things out with their jobs. Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebot arrived a few minutes later, looking as excited as Harry felt.

"Ready?" Tonks asked. They all nodded their heads. "Then I'll just check to see that the cost is clear," she said poking her head out the door. Harry could see the Knight Bus waiting outside for them. "Okay, let's go!" They all quickly piled into the Knight Bus, where it wasn't surprising that many witches and wizards were all waiting to go to the Ministry as well. They took their seats in the back and were off.

When the bus arrived at the entrance to the Ministry, everyone had to be formed into smaller parties to get into the phone booth without arising suspicion from the muggles. At last, everyone arrived in the lobby of the Ministry, all with nametags stating their name and 'Fudge Hearing' underneath. The golden statues were not repaired since the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort, but instead were left as a lasting reminder of Voldemort's presence. The lobby was filled with dozens of witches and wizards, all apparently there for the same purpose. Then Harry saw a large mob of red hair in the corner. He, Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks quickly made their way over.

"Ron!"

"Harry!" Harry and Ron slapped each other on the back. "Exciting, isn't it? I can't wait to see Fudge get kicked out!" Ron added. Hermione gave Ron a quick hug, Tonks smiled in greeting, and Lupin shook his hand.

"We should be heading downstairs now," came the voice of Arthur Weasley. The group slowly made their way over to the elevators, once inside, Harry greeted all of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny were all there; the only person Harry couldn't seem to find was Percy.

"Hermione dear, I do hope you're well, we were so very worried after reading the paper," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm fine," Hermione said kindly.

When the elevator arrived to its destination, Harry recognized it immediately. It was the floor he had had his own hearing before, and also the floor where the Department of Mysteries was. Harry paused after stepping off the elevator, staring at the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. He felt a hand on his arm; Hermione was looking intently into his eyes.

"C'mon, Harry," she said gently. Harry looked away from the door and continued into the courtroom.

It turned out the hearing was going to be conducted by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Cornelius Fudge, you are brought here today to review your actions as Minister of Magic, do you have anything to say before we begin?" Fudge looked as if he couldn't say anything as he sat in the same chair Harry had the year before. "Very well, let's begin," Dumbledore then pulled out a long piece of parchment apparently with names of people who had something to say against Fudge. After the last person had spoken, Dumbledore rose once again, "Cornelius Fudge, it is without a doubt that you ignored the evidence presented to you about the return of Voldemort," everyone except Harry, Hermione, and Ron flinched. "Now, it is time to vote…all those in favor of Fudge's removal as Minister of Magic raise your hands," every member of the Wizengamot raised there hands. "Then it is unanimous, Cornelius Fudge, you are no longer Minister. All those in favor for Amelia Bones as his successor raise your hands," though not every hand was raised, it was the vast majority. "Then I am pleased to announce that Amelia Bones is Minister of Magic!" The courtroom erupted in applause when Amelia rose to be sworn in as Minister of Magic. She raised her wand hand and repeated words to her read by Dumbledore.

"I solemnly swear that I will uphold the virtues of the magic community, to work for the side of the Light, and to work to make a better tomorrow," she repeated. Harry could see Susan Bones in the corner of the room; she was smiling, when she saw Harry she politely waved. Also smiling, Harry waved back.


	5. Ron and the Phoenix

**Chapter 5: Ron and the Phoenix**

"Harry! Did you see Fudge? He's actually crying! Brilliant!" Harry could hear Ron shouting through the noise. Cornelius Fudge, Ex-Minister of Magic, was being escorted out of the courtroom, his peers hissing and shouting at his back. Amelia Bones, however, was being cheered as she quickly exited the courtroom; she had much to do. Susan Bones stayed behind, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to see her.

"Isn't this so exciting?" Susan exclaimed.

"Yes, your entire family must be proud," Hermione said.

"Oh yes, we all are. I'd really like to stay, but I have to be going…see you at school!" Susan said, waving over her shoulder as she ran to join the new Minister.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione! Let's get going!" Mr. Weasley shouted from across the courtroom. The groups slowly made their way back to the Ministry's lobby; they spoke about nothing other than Fudge's removal from office. Harry could overhear witches and wizards saying how long they've waited to see Fudge removed. Ron was talking next to Harry.

"That was awesome! All those people really let Fudge have it, eh? I hope the new Minister will show V-Vol…eh, y'know…who's boss! Oh, Hermione, how are you? I didn't hear much about what happened yet," he said. Harry gave Ron a not-here-not-now look that Ron quickly understood, so he changed the subject. "So…what classes are you taking next year, Hermione? All of them?" he asked with a laugh.

"Funny, Ron, but I might as well inform you that I'm not taking them all. I'm taking Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology and Arithmacy. How about you, Ron?" she added.

"Well, Tranfigs, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures," he said.

"But Ron! That's only four classes!" Hermione said.

"Not all of us passed all of our O.W.L.s, Hermione," Ron said, clearly becoming defensive. Harry, seeing the tension rising changed the subject.

"Ron, you should see Grimmauld Place, it looks amazing!" he said.

"Well, I am seeing it, actually. My family is coming over tonight for dinner," Ron replied.

"Ooh, this should be so much fun," Hermione squealed.

So Tonks, Lupin, Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys all piled into the Knight Bus. When they arrived at Grimmauld Place Ron let out an audible 'oh!' of surprise of how good it really did look. Harry and Hermione took the time to show Ron around, and when they arrived in the kitchen for dinner, everyone was waiting. Over dinner Ron talked endlessly about his summer.

"Harry, you should have been there, Fred and George's store is amazing! Gin and I go by there all the time, they give us a discount, y'know," he said.

"How's Percy?" Harry asked. Silence fell around the table. Mr. Weasley looked nervously over to his wife.

"He still thinks Fudge did what was right about Voldemort," Ron said, frowning. "Can't convince him otherwise," he added.

"That's because he's a big headed moron!" Fred said.

"Hush Fred, that's no way to speak about your brother," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Percy is no brother of mine," he replied. Everyone could only stare at him.

"You don't mean that, Fred," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, I do, mother. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a store to run," and with that he left, George quickly followed behind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up," Harry said.

"It's alright, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, as she turned so no one could see the tears in her eyes.

After dinner Harry, Hermione, and Ron traveled up to Harry's room. Ron asked Hermione all about the attack on her neighborhood. She told him the same story she had told Harry, but this time she managed to keep her composure. At the story's finish, Ron could only sit in awe.

"This is _crazy_," he said "Crazy." At that moment an owl came soaring through the window with three letters attached to its leg. Each letter bore the Hogwart's crest; the list of school supplies had arrived. Harry opened his and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Next year you will need the following books:_

_Transfiguration, Level 6 by Olga Hindershloff _

_Deep Defense Against the Dark Arts, by Liev Tunnel_

_Charms, Level 6 by Henrietta Ritalew_

_Legilimency and Occlumency, by Albus Dumbledore_

_Difficult Potions by Miranda Faucet_

Below that was a new list of ingredients he would need for Potions; many of which he had never heard of.

A shriek was suddenly heard from the room next door; Ginny and Hermione's room. Ginny came suddenly running into Harry's room. They looked up in alarm at her.

"I'm a school prefect!" she screamed, waving her badge in the air. "I have to go tell mom!" Ginny dashed from the room to tell her mom the great news. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed behind her. They arrived in the kitchen just in time to see Mrs. Weasley proudly hugging her only daughter. After speaking with Mrs. Weasley, they decided to go to Diagon Alley the very next day for all their school supplies. She also decided that it would be much easier if the Weasleys stayed at Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer.

That night as Harry was getting into bed he heard Ron quietly say:

"Why are you guys so much better than me?"

"What?" Harry turned to look at Ron, who was clearly uncomfortable.

"I mean; you're both so much smarter than me. You're just always better. It's not fair," he said.

"Ron, don't be a prat, Hermione and I are no better than you. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Look at how many O.W.L.s each of you got!"

"That means nothing, Ron," Harry said. "I'd like to see Hermione outdo you in Quidditch," Ron laughed at this, "Or maybe me beat you in a game of chess," Harry said, smiling. "We've all got our strengths, Ron, don't forget that. Now go to bed!" he said.

"Thanks, Harry," Ron said, falling asleep.

The next morning brought a very frantic Mrs. Weasley into Harry and Ron's room.

"Wake up! Wake up! We have to catch the Knight Bus!" she said, nearly breaking down the door. Ron groaned in response and slowly got out of bed and got dressed. Harry slowly followed suit.

"Why so early, mom?" Ron asked as he made his was downstairs.

"Diagon Alley is going to be packed with students today, we have to get there and leave before it gets too crowded," she said. Hermione and Ginny arrived in the kitchen looking tired and grumpy, but as they ate their breakfast they soon looked much happier.

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, it was almost empty. Harry looked at his watch, it was seven thirty in the morning; he groaned. As they walked through the secret entrance into Diagon Alley, it became apparent that Mrs. Weasley wasn't the only mother trying to get a head start. There were a number of mothers roaming the streets, groggy kids in tow. The first stop was Gringotts; Harry and Mrs. Weasley got into the cart. When they got to the Weasley vault, Harry noticed how it was much more full than the last time he'd seen it. Fred and George's business must be doing better than he thought. Harry grabbed a handful of Galleons and he and Mrs. Weasley returned to where the rest of the party was waiting. Hermione's parents were busy exchanging their money into Galleons at the counter. Once everyone was ready, they headed straight for the bookstore.

As they walked through the door, a nice young man came to help them find everything they were looking for; and for the first time in a long while, the Weasleys had no trouble footing the bill. On their way out, they ran into none other than Draco Malfoy and his mother.

"Proud of yourself, aren't you, Potter?" he spat. "Mark my words, you will pay for putting my father in Azkaban!" He looked up at Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys, glared, and walked away. Harry, who was often never afraid by Malfoy's words, took them seriously. This year is going to be hard, not only do I have to fight Voldemort, but also Malfoy.

After they had finished getting their school supplies, Harry caught the sight of a group of people standing around the Quidditch supplies store. A new broom had been released, no doubt. Despite Mrs. Weasley's desire to stay on track the group made their way to the display window. Harry had been right, a new broom had been released from the Nimbus Company. The broom itself looked marvelous. The handle was smooth, shiny, and sleek. The tail was magnificent, each piece was exactly the same size, and all facing the same direction. At the top Harry could read: 'Nimbus Phoenix'. Underneath the broom there was an advertisement:

_**The Phoenix by Nimbus** _

_ The Phoenix is the fastest broom in the world, and now the international standard in Quidditch. The Phoenix can outturn, outrun, and can handle better than any other broom on the market. Made from only the best ingredients, the Phoenix is a must-have for any Quidditch player!_

_**Inquire Within For Price**_

Harry didn't like the sound of that; it said something like that for the Firebolt. Harry never did find out how much it cost Sirius to get it for him. _Sirius._ Harry wished he hadn't thought about the Firebolt. Ron could be heard behind Harry:

"Wow! Harry, you have to get this broom. It must be amazing!" Ron was practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"It must be expensive, Ron; look: 'inquire within'" Harry said. But Harry was curious, if there was a broom better than his, he had to know how much better. Harry entered the store with Hermione and Ron, Mrs. Weasley agreed to meet them back at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello, young customers! How may I help…by George, are you Harry Potter?" the storeowner asked, looking straight at Harry.

"Uh…yes. I was just wondering about the Phoenix," Harry said.

"Oh, a magnificent broom! Yes, indeed! Would you like to give it a test run?" Ron gave out an excited yelp from behind Harry.

"I was only wondering about the price," Harry looked at Ron, who stared pointedly at him, "But I guess a test run would be fine," he added. Harry was led to the back of the store to a rather large and empty room.

"Wait here," and the storeowner left to get the broom. When he returned, he handed it to Harry. Without saying a word, Harry touched the broom. It felt warm under his fingertips; he let go, and it hovered at his height. Ron and Hermione could only stare as Harry mounted the broom. It vibrated underneath him; feeling suddenly powerful, Harry took off. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. The pure grace of the Phoenix was far beyond the Firebolt, the speed was indeed unmatched, and it turned at Harry's slightest command. Harry had to have this broom.

Harry landed next to the storeowner; now came the hard part.

"What is the price?" Harry asked.

"800 galleons," he said. Harry let out a gasp, did he even have that many? "But since you are…Harry Potter I think I can knock it down to…oh, let's say 500 galleons," Harry couldn't help but to think that that was still an awful lot of money, "We have a nice payment plan, Mr. Potter," the storeowner added hopefully. Harry looked back down at the broom.

"Okay," was all he could say.


	6. Dreams, Trains, and Malfoy

**Chapter 6: Dreams, Trains, and Malfoy**

The train station was packed with students when Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys arrived. At long last, it was time to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rest of their summer had been uneventful; boring was a better word for it; to say the least, they were thrilled to have the new term begin.

Mrs. Weasley gave each of the teenagers a quick hug goodbye, and Fred and George told them to cause as much trouble as possible. The group hurried onto the train and quickly found a compartment in the back. Harry and Ron sat on one side, while Hermione and Ginny sat on the other.

"Feels weird, doesn't it? Going back," Ron said, "I wonder if Malfoy is coming, now that his dad is locked up in Azkaban. I hope not!"

"Me too, I've definitely seen enough of him for a lifetime," said Harry, thinking back to what Malfoy had said to him at Diagon Alley. Ginny suddenly stood up.

"I think I ought to find Dean before the train starts," she said before leaving. Ron looked at her back in disgust.

"Why Dean Thomas? Michael Corner was bad enough!"

"Ron, you can't protect her from every guy on the planet, she's growing up, y'know," Hermione said.

"Yes, I do know that, but that doesn't mean she has to date everyone she meets!" Ron retorted.

"I was only saying that you don't really need to watch her every move, Ronald!"

"She's my sister, Hermione! I'm the older brother, it's my duty to watch out for her," he said. Hermione looked at him for a moment before saying:

"All right Ron, all right," had Hermione just ended a fight before it even started? That wasn't like her at all. Ron obviously noticed this as well.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry.

"Yes, it's just…I don't want us fighting, Ron. Not with this war, I don't want to say anything I'd regret and not have the chance to take it back," she said.

"Aw, the Mudblood is afraid to die! That's so sad, wont Potty and Weasel be able to rescue you?" it was Malfoy.

"Get gone, Malfoy. Why don't you just go and visit your dad down in Azkaban?" Harry said. Malfoy looked at him closely before taking a step and getting less than a foot away from is face. He spoke just above a whisper.

"You watch it, Potter. One of these days, I will kill you," he said before he quickly left the compartment. Harry sat in stunned silence. Never before had Malfoy made a direct threat to Harry's life; Hermione was the first to speak.

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll be fine as long as you're at school or with us. Malfoy can't seriously mean he's going to kill you; he can't…can he?"

"Nah," Ron said, "he couldn't possibly, it takes a real powerful wizard to use the three Unforgivable Curses, and besides, Malfoy's too much of a chicken!" Harry laughed; suddenly he wasn't so scared anymore.

"Oh Ron, I was meaning to ask you, do you want my old Firebolt?" Ron stared at Harry as if he had never seen him before. "I have no use for it; not now that I have the Phoenix."

"Harry, you can't give me your Firebolt…it's a Firebolt!"

"Either take it or I'll give it to Dean Thomas," Harry joked.

"Okay, okay! Now I can give my broom to Ginny! Hers is much worse than mine…she'll be thrilled! Hey, that reminds me; what about Quidditch?" Harry and Ron looked at each other. As far as Harry knew, he was no longer Seeker for the Gryfindor team, Ginny was. "I wouldn't worry too much, I'm sure we can sort it out when we get to school," Ron said. Harry agreed, surely they wouldn't keep things the way they were?

The train began to move. Ron sat back in his seat, and Hermione pulled out a book. Harry rested his head back against the wall and shut his eyes…

_Hogwarts was gone; nothing remained but burning piles of rubble. Harry could barely move; it hurt too much. He turned his head, next to him lay Ron; eyes open, looking at nothing. Ron was dead. Harry slowly got to his feet; he could see Voldemort standing over the dead body of Dumbledore. But Dumbledore couldn't be dead; Dumbledore couldn't die! Harry felt a hand on his shoulder; he whipped around to find Hermione with her wand ready. Without saying anything she charged at Voldemort. Colors went flying threw the air as spell after spell was cast. "Hermione, NO!" Harry tried to run to her, but couldn't. He fell, unable to get up he watched as Hermione got struck to the ground. "Hermione! Hermione! NO!"_

"Harry!" someone was shaking him, "Please, Harry, wake up!" Distantly he heard Ron's voice. "Harry, c'mon, Harry!" Harry opened his eyes; Ron was standing over him with a look of utmost concern on his face. "Hey, you were having a pretty bad dream, eh?"

"Yeah…yeah. Hogwarts was gone…Voldemort…he killed…everyone," he said. He looked to Hermione who was sitting across from him, looking nervous. "Was I…screaming?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well…yeah," Ron said carefully.

"What was I screaming?" Harry asked. Ron looked at Hermione before answering.

"Nothing, nothing important," he said.

"We really should be going, Ron. Prefect meeting," Hermione said, heading for the door.

"Sure…see you later, Harry," Ron said. Harry nodded. After Ron and Hermione left, Harry was left alone in the compartment.

_Had Ron and Hermione heard me screaming out Hermione's name?_ He suspected that they had, the look on Hermione's face was unforgettable. _Was that dream a precognition?_ Harry hoped not; he wouldn't let it be. Hogwarts was Harry's home; he wouldn't let it get taken by Voldemort. _But what if?_ Harry shook his head; he was being stupid; it was only a dream. _But dreams can be more than dreams. _Maybe that was it; maybe Voldemort put that dream into Harry's mind trying to scare him. That sounded more logical than Harry being able to see the future. Thinking nothing more of it, Harry sat alone in the compartment with only Crookshanks to keep him company. The woman with the food cart strolled by, and Harry bought plenty of treats for he, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron said as he opened the compartment door, "Man, have you seen the first years? They're so tiny!" Ron sat down and helped himself to some chocolate frogs. "Oh, you should change into your school robes, we're getting close to school." Harry began to change and shortly after he had finished, Hermione opened the door, already in her school robes. She smiled at Harry, sat down, and picked up her book once again. Harry couldn't help but feel that Hermione was avoiding him. Had his dream really affected her that much? Harry was determined to find out; he'd ask her next time he got her alone.

Before long, the train slowed down and came to a halt. Hagrid's voice could be heard above the noise of the students.

"Firs' years this way! Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione! Firs' years, follow me!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all got into the same carriage to take them up to the castle. As Harry stared out the window and watched the castle slowly come into focus, all he could feel was a sense of foreboding.


	7. The Four Houses of Hogwarts

**Chapter 7: The Four Houses of Hogwarts**

Harry quickly followed Ron and Hermione out of the carriage, eager to get into the Great Hall. The Great Hall looked as magnificent as ever, each of the House tables stretched all the way down the hall, finally ending at the staff table. Professor Dumbledore was seated in the center of the table, Professor McGonagal, usually at his side, was with the first years. Harry scanned the table, trying to find the unfamiliar face that would undoubtedly be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Harry saw him speaking to Professor Flitwick near the end of the table. Harry nudged Ron, who in turn, poked Hermione, and they all gazed at the new professor. He looked kind enough as he sat laughing with Professor Flitwick. His hair was brown, only just beginning to go gray. He looked like a man who had seen many things at too young of an age, but used the experiences of his life to make him a better person. Harry felt inclined to trust this new teacher, and by looking at Hermione and Ron, they did too.

Looking away from the new teacher, they went to the Gryfindor table, sitting with Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"Take a look at the new teacher. Wonder how long he's going to last," said Dean.

"I hope he's as good as Professor Lupin…hey, maybe he's a vampire!" Seamus said.

"It would be illogical for Dumbledore to hire a vampire; how would he be able to get around?" Hermione asked, looking at Seamus.

Before Seamus could answer the doors of the Great Hall opened, Professor McGonagal leading the nervous looking first years. As she was doing this, Professor Flitwick was placing the Sorting Hat on its stool where the students would be sitting. As the first years walked by Harry could only think that there was no way he was ever that small. Ron was making mocking baby noises next to him, much to Hermione's displeasure.

"Ron, grow up! You were that young once," she whispered.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagal said, "at this time you will be sorted into one of the four Houses we have at Hogwarts. Those Houses are: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryfindor, and Slytherin. Each of these has their own strengths, and while you are at Hogwarts, they will be like your family," she said looking at each House table individually, "But don't forget about the other three Houses, they can feel like family as well," she added wisely. "When I call your name, you will step forward, sit on the stool, and place the Sorting Hat over your head…Adams, Bridget!" Bridget Adams slowly moved towards the stool, and looking nervous, sat down and placed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Wendell!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bueller, Jonathon!"

"GRYFINDOR!" Harry applauded loudly as Jonathon joined the table.

"Catipotsus, Devin!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Chandler, Helen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Sorting continued, and finally ended with "Zotto, Jane" (HUFFLEPUFF!).

Dumbledore rose from his seat and regarded the Great Hall. The students fell silent, and Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome, new students to Hogwarts, and welcome back to those of you returning! I am delighted to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Edwards! He has kindly accepted my offer for him to teach here, and I'm sure all of you with treat him well. New students know this: there is absolutely no entering the Forbidden Forrest," Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged mischievous glances. "And to all the students, there will be no walking outside the walls of Hogwarts after dark; this is of course a safety measure against the forces of Voldemort," the students in the Great Hall flinched. "Mr. Filch has once again revised his list of forbidden items, I suggest all of you take the time to read it; it is posted outside his office…With that said, dig in!" He sat down and as he did, the tables were instantly laden with spectacular food.

"Interesting what Professor McGonagal said, about the four Houses being like family," Hermione said.

"Yeah, like I'd ever want to have a big happy family with the Slytherins," Harry said.

"Well, I think she's right. I don't think we should all get in a group hug or anything!" she said as Ron an Harry looked at her in disgust, "I was just saying that we should think about what side we're all on!"

"I don't think the Slytherins are on the same side as us, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you're right about them. But at least we should try to get to know the students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff a little better," she said. Harry nodded, with the war going on, it would be better to make alliances with the other Houses.

"I can' 'ait oo ee err oo oofser!" Ron said, his mouth full of food.

"Ron, swallow before you speak," Hermione said. Ron swallowed and tried again.

"I can't wait to meet the new professor!" he said, "He's going to be awesome, I bet!"

"Yeah, I bet he is," Harry said, looking back at the staff table. Harry continued eating until a bright flash nearly blinded him.

"Hiya, Harry!" it was Colin Creevey, "How was your summer? Good I hope. Mine was great! Too bad about You-Know-Who being back…but it's just like you said, they should've listened to you last year; right Harry?"

"Sure, Colin," Harry said, hoping that Colin would leave. Colin did leave, but not before taking another picture of Harry. As Harry was rubbing his eyes, someone else approached the table.

"Hello," it was Cho. Harry looked up at her; she was smiling nervously down at him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Um…yeah…okay," Harry stood up and followed Cho out of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry, Harry, for last year…I was just upset about Cedric. Well, I guess I was just wondering if you'd…like to try again. Y'know, if you weren't already involved…" Harry stared at Cho; she wanted to try again? But as Harry thought about it, he really wasn't as interested in Cho as he had been before.

"Look Cho, I'm sorry, but I really can't. I think it'd be better for us to stay as friends," Harry said, "I'm sorry, but the answer is no," Harry looked down at Cho, expecting her to cry or get angry.

"Oh, that's okay. I mean; I didn't really expect you to want to…" Cho was obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry," Harry said again. "I'll see you later," He returned to the Great Hall and sat back down.

"What was that, Harry? Did Cho want you back?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Alright! You two are a couple all over again!" Hermione looked far less excited.

"I told her I didn't want to," Harry said.

"I think that was the right thing to do, Harry. She's not good for you, she's cries endlessly!" Hermione said.

"Who cares? Look at her, she's gorgeous!" Ron said. Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table; she was very pretty…Harry suddenly felt as if he'd made a mistake.

"Looks don't mean everything, Ron," Hermione replied. That was also true; Harry was becoming confused, should he have accepted her offer? She was pretty and maybe she did have something on the inside Harry hadn't yet seen. Harry thought back to his date with her, she was very upset about Cedric; maybe her being over it meant they that they could work things out? Harry looked back over to Cho; no, he decided, she just didn't interest him.

"Hermione, when will you learn that not everybody cares about how smart people are?" Ron asked. "It doesn't matter if you're the smartest person in the world if you look like a hag!"

"You are so immature, Ron. You can't expect to get the prettiest girl, you have to look for somebody who's right for you," Hermione said, becoming defensive. Hermione was one of the smartest people Harry knew, and apparently what Ron had said touched a nerve. But Harry thought that Hermione was very pretty, beautiful, in fact. _Whoa, watch it there, Harry._ _That is no way to think about your best friend._ Harry looked back at Hermione as if looking at her for the first time. Her brown busy hair suddenly looked elegant. Her cinnamon eyes were deep and warm, and her smile was radiant.

Harry remembered when he had first met her, on the train on his way to Hogwarts for the first time. She had seemed for than just a little stuck-up. When she had been sorted into Gryfindor, he and Ron were half willing to ask to be switched. Ron and he avoided her whenever possible, for all they knew she was just a know-it-all. Harry smiled as he remembered Ron complaining about her, "_It's levi-oh-sa, not levio-sah!" _On Halloween, however, things changed. Since the battle with the troll, the trio was inseparable except on the occasions they fought. Hermione had soon become an asset to Harry and Ron when they solved the mysteries that plagued the school. Last year, she had fortified her loyalty to Harry when she followed him to the Department of Mysteries. Harry couldn't possible live without Hermione by his side. _Harry, you're getting a little weird…are you thinking what I think you're thinking? _He was.

Harry feelings for Hermione; Cho Chang suddenly seemed to look like a banshee.

"Harry…hello, Harry!" Ron was waving a hand in Harry's face. Harry blinked and looked at Ron.

"Sorry, spaced out, I guess," he said.


	8. A Different Kind of Courage

Super huge thanks to BlindJedi for noticing my silly mistakes in earlier chapters! They'll be fixed ASAP.

**Chapter 8: A Different Kind of Courage**

Ron and Hermione excused themselves from the table after everyone had finished eating, they now had to handle the first years.

"Come on, kiddies!" Ron said.

"Ron, you're impossible!" was all Hermione could say. Ginny's voice could also be heard from elsewhere in the Hall.

"First years, this way to the Gryfindor dormitories!" Harry had forgotten that she had been made a prefect. Harry rose from the table with Seamus and Neville; Dean had already raced to Ginny's side.

"Disgusting," Seamus said looking at Dean and Ginny, "honestly." Neville also looked as if he disapproved of the couple, reminding Harry of how Neville had asked Ginny to the Yule Ball back in their fourth year. Harry smiled; apparently he wasn't the only one with a crush. Harry thought of Hermione, not only did he have to talk to her tonight about his dream, but also had to admit his feelings. Harry's smile faded, suddenly nervous. _You're a Gryfindor! Besides, it's just Hermione…don't wimp out. _Harry, Neville, and Seamus made their way to the Common Room, Hermione and Ron were already there when they arrived. Seamus and Neville went to watch Ginny and Dean play a game of Wizard's Chess, and Harry went to his usual seat by the fire next to Ron and Hermione.

"Man, for the first time ever, I'm actually looking forward to classes! Professor Edwards looks so cool…I hope Seamus is right and he is some kind of monster, like Lupin," Ron said. Hermione could only roll her eyes. They sat by the fire talking about what they expected the year to be like, but they never mentioned the war. It suddenly felt as if the war was far away and it would never reach them. Well, it felt like that to everybody except Harry. Harry sat in silence for most of the conversation, only speaking to say things like "yeah" or "I agree" whenever he felt he should. He could only think about his dream. _Something's going to happen this year, something big. People are going to die…students even. _Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione, chatting happily about the new Quidditch season. Were they going to be killed at the hands of Voldemort before the year ended? Harry felt more determined than ever to tell Hermione how he felt, this could be his only chance. As if reading his mind, Ron said:

"I'm heading off to bed…see you all tomorrow!"

"Goodnight, Ron," Hermione and Harry said in unison. This was it, the moment Harry had been waiting for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Err…Hermione…" Harry started, "Listen, uh, did you happen to hear me saying your name while I was sleeping?" this was not what Harry wanted to start with. _Chicken,_ he thought. Hermione looked at Harry, surprised.

"Yeah, I did," she said, "Did you want to talk about it?" she asked, concerned.

"It was a dream I was having, like I said on the train. Voldemort has here, Hogwarts was gone…everyone was gone, except you and me. I saw you; you ran to fight Voldemort. I couldn't stop you, there was nothing I could do…you died," he finished. "I'm sorry if it scares you," he added.

"Do you think that this was some kind of prediction?"

"I don't know…maybe. But I couldn't see how it could be; is Voldemort really that powerful?"

"I don't know, Harry, I really don't know," she said, but it looked as if she really wanted to say "Of course, you idiot!" but she didn't.

"Oh," Harry said, now looking at the floor, "Hermione…"

"Yeah?"

"I um…" _here goes nothing_, he thought, "I um… I really…" Harry's cheeks were reddening, "Look, I think you and me…us…we could, y'know, do something," _'Do something?' Harry, you are one stupid person…_ "I mean, not 'do something', but maybe…" Hermione seemed to understand what Harry was trying to say; she smiled, but chose to say nothing; she wanted to hear it.

"Hermione, what I'm trying to say is…Ikindalikeyou," he finished. Harry stared at the floor, his face burning, and fully aware that Hermione was looking at him. He felt her hand touch his shoulder.

"I kind of like you, too," she said. Harry smiled.

"Oh, good…that's good. That's excellent," he said. Hermione gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight," she said before turning and heading towards her dormitory. Harry stood dumbfounded, smiling.

Harry woke up the next morning, still smiling from the events from the previous night.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked.

"Hermione," was all Harry had to say.

"What about Hemio…wait, you don't mean…you do!" Ron said, "I knew it!"

Ron and Harry made their way to the Common Room, Hermione was already there waiting for them.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," Ron and Harry said together.

As they started to walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Ron made an obvious attempt to stay in between Harry and Hermione as they walked.

"I don't want to see it," he said jokingly. While they were eating the schedules were passed out.

"Yes! We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first…oh man, it's with the Slytherins," Ron said. Harry looked down at his own schedule. He had Defense Against the Dark Arts every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning. Charms he had on the same days in the afternoon, and Legilimency would be in the evenings. He had Transfiguration every Tuesday and Thursday morning while Potions would be in the afternoons.

"We should be going, we don't want to be late," Hermione said, and before Ron could stop her, she intertwined her fingers with Harry's as they walked. Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table; Cho Chang was looking positively furious as they passed. Draco Malfoy's voice could be heard, "Potty and the Mudblood, I don't believe it!" Harry ignored him.

Professor Edwards was already in the classroom when they arrived. The trio took seats near the front, anxious to get started. As the rest of the students began to arrive, all noticeably also taking seats near the front, Professor Edwards wrote his name on the board. Seamus, Dean, and Neville sat at the table in front of the trio, and much to their displeasure, Malfoy and his cronies sat at the table behind them.

"Ooh, look at Potter and his Mudblood for a girlfriend…if you can call her that, she looks more like that great oaf Hagrid with all that hair!" he teased.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry managed to say through his anger, "Or I swear I'll…" the bell rang, and the class began.

"Good morning class, my name as you know is Professor Edwards, and I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for you this year. Before starting, I should inform you that, though I am harmless, I am a vampire," he said.

Seamus turned around in his seat, smiling at Hermione.


	9. Open Minds

**Chapter 9: Open Minds**

Hermione couldn't contain her gasp. She couldn't believe that not only was one of her teachers a vampire, but also that she was wrong. Seamus gave her a quick wink before turning back around in his seat.

"I'd like all of you to take out your books," the professor said, "and read the chapter about vampires. It would seem only fair for you to be fully aware of my disease. Once you all have finished, I will be more than delighted to answer any of your questions."

Harry opened his book, found the chapter, and began to read. Vampirism turned out to be classified as a disease that could only be contracted by being bitten by a vampire. Dracula wasn't only a myth, he did exist and still does, but he doesn't kill human beings. Vampires almost never killed human beings, but instead drank the blood of animals, most of which were already killed for other purposes. It was true, however, that vampires could not walk in direct sunlight, at least not for extended periods of time. And vampires, if provoked enough, could become extremely violent, and not have control of how they act; like a werewolf on the full moon. These occasions rarely occurred, so Harry felt that he had nothing to worry about; all in all, Harry wasn't the least bit afraid of his professor. Once everyone had finished reading they all looked back at him, only the Slytherins seemed to have a problem with the professor.

"_Professor_ Edwards," Malfoy said, "it says that vampires _almost_ never drink human blood, not never. What stops you from sucking one of us dry?"

"Mister Malfoy, I can assure you and the rest of the human population that I haven't nor will I ever drink the blood of the human. I have other means of fulfilling my thirst," Professor Edwards said.

"What about the part about you becoming violent and stuff?" asked Pansy.

"That almost never happens, and only does so when I become extremely angry. It has never happened to me in my lifetime, so please don't be afraid," he answered.

"So how old are you?" Harry asked.

"I've lost count of the years, I'm not as old as Dracula…nice man, I've had the pleasure of meeting him once. I'm old enough to have met Godric Gryfindor, he was the head of my House while I was attending Hogwarts," the entire class gasped, the man before them had met Gryfindor himself? That was no doubt centuries ago.

"How old were you when you were bitten…have you gotten any older?" someone asked.

"I was in my teens, vampires are not immortal…but the process of aging is slowed considerably," he said. "Any more questions?" The class appeared to have none. "Well let's get started; wands out!"

The rest of the class was spent on reviewing what they had already learned; Professor Edwards seemed completely competent in practical magic; Harry was pleased.

As the class exited and headed for lunch, Ron was endlessly ranting to Hermione.

"You were wrong, Hermione! You, the know-it-all was wrong, I can barely believe it," Ron said. Hermione glared at Ron, but kept silent. "You were wrong!"

"Just drop it, Ron," Harry said. He gave a reassuring squeeze to Hermione's hand. Seamus then chose that moment to also bombard Hermione.

"See, Hermione? You can't always be right, seeing how I just proved that by being right about Professor Edwards. But no worries, little lady, I'll keep it hush-hush," he said with a wink. Hermione gave him a smile.

The Gryfindors arrived at the Great Hall and were quick to tell the other students from other Houses about Professor Edwards. Before long, the entire school knew; and for the most part, was excited to have his class. After lunch the Gryfindors set off to have Charms, they were surprised to find that students from all the Houses were in this class.

"Very few students passed the O.W.L with the qualifying mark for this course, that I thought it'd be useless to teach two different classes on the same thing when all of us can fit together," Professor Flitwick explained. "Today we will simply review what you have already learned," he said, taking out his wand.

Harry found that his first day of classes were easy, all he had left was Legilimency. Hermione and Ron had the night off, so after dinner they headed to the Common Room. Harry went alone to Snape's Legilimency class, he assumed it would be in Snape's office and he was right.

"You're late, Potter," Snape spat as Harry entered, "Next time, I'll take House Points. Now sit down," he ordered. "We will begin to see how well you can block me from your mind, you must be efficient in Occlumency before entering Legilimency," Snape said. Harry relaxed his mind, trying to think of nothing. "Ready, Potter? _Legilimens_!"

Harry could feel Snape enter his mind; he tried to push him away. It wasn't long, however, before Snape invaded Harry's memories.

"I see you and Granger are now dating…how sweet," he sneered. "Once again, Potter, you were incapable of blocking me; are you even trying?"

"Yes," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Prove it! _Legilimens_!" Snape said before Harry had time to prepare.

Harry tried to once again to block Snape from him, but his anger was interfering. Harry began to calm down, thinking of nothing. He could feel Snape going through his mind, looking for a weak spot to penetrate his memories. A few minutes later, Snape went into Harry's mind, seeing Sirius's last moments of life from Harry's point of view.

"That was better, Potter," he said once he stopped, "but not nearly as good as you should be," he added.

"I'm trying, professor," Harry said.

"Very well, once last try before I dismiss you for the night…_Legilimens_!"

Harry expected this attack, he breathed deeply, allowing no emotion to come over him. He thought of nothing…it felt as if he'd been sitting for hours before Snape finally was able to break Harry.

"Good, Potter. It took me almost thirty minutes before I could see inside your memories," Snape said. "But don't expect the Dark Lord to give up in such a short time. Practice tonight before going to bed. Class dismissed."

Harry left the office light headed. He had fended Snape off for almost half an hour. That was good in Harry's opinion. Hermione and Ron were sitting by the fire when Harry arrived at the Common Room.

"Hey Harry, how'd it go with Snape?" Ron asked.

"He said that I still wasn't good enough with Occlumency to even begin to learn Legilimency," Harry answered, sitting down on the couch next to Hermione.

"I'm sure you'll learn to master your Occlumency soon enough," said Hermione, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry gently stroked Hermione's hair; Ron was pretending to gag.

"Honestly, I'd rather do homework than watch this…but I don't have any!" he laughed. Ron then challenged Seamus to a game of Wizard's Chess, he happily accepted. Harry and Hermione were left alone.

"Harry, I think I can help you with your Occlumency," Hermione said.

"I don't think so, I need to practice. No offense, but you can't do Legilimency," Harry said, looking down at her.

"I can't help you practice, but I think I know a way for you to relax," she said.

"Really? How?"

"You're supposed to clear your mind, but maybe you should think of a moment where your mind was clear, you know what I mean?"

"Not exactly," Harry said, confused.

"Think of when you fly a broom," she urged. Harry suddenly understood. When Harry rode his broom, his mind was free.

"Hermione, you're a genius. I'll try that next time," Harry said. An idea struck Harry. "Hermione, come take a broom ride with me, you'll love it!" Harry knew that Hermione hated flying; this was his chance to help her get over it.

"We really shouldn't; it'll be dark soon!"

"Aw, c'mon, Hermione. We'll be back in no time, besides, who'll catch us while we're flying?" Hermione looked uncertain for a moment before agreeing to go. Harry raced up the stairs, gathered his Phoenix, and met Hermione back down in the Common Room.

"How are we getting outside?" she asked. Harry looked pointedly at the window. "Oh no you don't, Harry Potter! I will not fly out that window!"

"You better get on," Harry said, already mounted on the broom. The other students in the Common Room began to watch; surely Hermione Granger wouldn't get on the broom? Hermione knew they were watching and knew what they were thinking. With a look of resolve, she got on the broom, and held Harry tightly around the waist. Harry carefully steered out the window while Hermione was muttering to herself. With a grin, Harry sped the broom up to top speed and dove. Hermione was shrieking behind him. "HARRY! STTTOOOOOPPPP!!!!" Harry slowed the broom and looked behind him. "Don't do that again, please," Hermione said between gasps. Harry looked forward and slowly rode the broom around the campus of Hogwarts. "Much better…much, much better," Hermione was muttering.

"Isn't this fun, Hermione? I can't imagine why you don't like to fly," Harry said.

"It's because of crazy people like you!" she joked. Harry stopped the broom in the air so he and Hermione could watch the sunset. Shortly after, they returned to the Common Room. Harry returned his broomstick to his room and quickly rejoined Hermione downstairs. "Have fun?" he asked.

"Um…I'll get back to you on that," she said, laughing. Harry swooped in, picked her up, and sat down on the couch with her on his lap. Hermione was laughing uncontrollably and people were beginning to notice. "Harry…you make me so happy!" she said once she calmed down.

"And you make me happy," he replied. That night, Harry lay in bed thinking of how his mind felt while he flew his broom. For the first time in a long while, Harry Potter had a dreamless sleep.


	10. Quidditch

**Chapter 10: Quidditch**

Harry found the next few weeks to be easy, his classes were going smoothly, and Voldemort was lying relatively low. The Quidditch season was about to begin and Harry still didn't know about his position as Seeker; neither did Ginny; they were both nervous. Finally, during dinner Friday evening, Professor McGonagal came to see Harry.

"You'll be pleased to know that not only is the restriction that Umbridge woman put on you revoked, but also that you're the new Gryfindor Team Captain," she said. Harry had forgotten that now that the other members of the team had graduated, he was the most experienced on the team.

"There you go, Harry! No doubt you're Seeker again, now!" Ron cheered. Harry looked at Ginny; what were they going to do?

"Don't worry Harry, I'll just be a Chaser," she said. Harry was relieved, but now he had to form the rest of his team. They needed two more Chasers and two Beaters. He decided to hold the tryouts that very evening. The word was quickly passed down the Gryfindor table for the tryouts directly after dinner, everyone looked like they wanted to try out.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed to the Quidditch pitch before the other students arrived.

"I can't wait to see everybody try out; are you going to, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Ron actually laughed out loud.

"Hermione? Play Quidditch? I'd die!" Ron said between laughs. Hermione got the look of resolve on her face like she had gotten in the Common Room.

"Harry: broom," was all she said, Harry quickly handed her his broom. She mounted it, looking terrified, and flew around the pitch. She steadily got faster and faster, eventually becoming nothing more than a blur. Hermione turned out to be a magnificent flyer, swooping and diving with ease. She landed, slightly out of breath from the excitement.

"I think I'll try for Chaser," she said. Ron could only stare, Harry laughed.

The group looked up at the doors of Hogwarts; the students were coming, broom in hand. It was clear that there were students from every year except first year; Harry had no idea how he was going to pick.

"Ok," he said when they formed around him, "first, we'll have tryouts for Beaters. So anyone interested in playing as a Beater mount your brooms," just over half the group mounted their brooms, Seamus, Neville, and Dean among them. Harry put everybody in groups of two, handing each of them a club. He then let out a Bludger to each pair, seeing how they handled it. It soon became obvious that many of the hopefuls had never had any experience with Quidditch. Students were dropping one by one, each of them heading to the hospital wing.

"Good try, try out next year!" Harry said to each of them as they passed.

Before long, only Seamus and Neville remained. Neville looked both mortified and thrilled all at once.

"Congratulations Neville and Seamus, you're our new Beaters!" Harry announced.

"I knew you could do it, Neville," Ginny said, giving him a quick hug. Neville turned a dark shade of pink, but Ginny didn't seem to notice.

"Now it's time for the tryouts for Chaser," Harry said. Hermione mounted one of the school brooms she had gotten and slowly raised in the air along with the remaining students. Harry placed Ron at one goal post and Ginny at the other. Each person had to throw fifteen Quaffles at the goal posts; those who scored the most were going to be the Chasers. Ginny turned out to be a good a Keeper as Ron, Harry realized. As each student tried Harry became less confident in finding two good Chasers. Most of them couldn't even get one Quaffle past, and those who did only managed one or two. Lavender shocked everyone after she scored an amazing thirteen Quaffles. Hermione followed suit, also getting thirteen.

"Lavender and Hermione, you're our new Chasers!" Harry said, completely shocked.

"What is it with girls being Chasers?" Ron asked.

"Must be in their genes," Harry said. At Ron's confused look he added, "Never mind…Muggle thing."

"Harry! Harry! I did it! Did you see?" Hermione dashed into Harry's arms, "I did it!"

"I'm so proud of you, Hermione. I never knew you were such a good player!"

"Me neither," she said, giggling. "Just like you!"

Harry and the group headed back to Gryfindor tower, it was getting late, and they still had a party to throw for the new members of the team.

"It's weird how all of you are sixth years," Ginny said, "I'm totally outnumbered!"

"Don't worry, Gin, we'll take good care of you," Ron said, ruffling Ginny's hair.

The first Quidditch match was set to be the next weekend against Slytherin. Until then Harry was steadily progressing in Occlumency; Hermione's idea had worked. Harry could now defend himself against Snape for hours at a time.

"About time, Potter. Finally, we can begin Legilimency," Snape said. "We will begin next class; you're dismissed."

Harry raced back to Gryfindor Tower, eager to tell the news.

"Harry, that's wonderful!" Hermione said. "I can't wait for you to tell me all about it," she said.

Before long, it was Saturday, and the Quidditch match was upon them. Harry woke up early, as usual. Ron was already awake, as was Neville and Seamus. They all smiled nervously at one another.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's nervous," Neville said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll all do great," Harry said, but not even convincing himself. They had had only three practices during the past week, how were they going to beat Slytherin? The boys made their way down to the Common Room; Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting. Without saying anything, the team went to the Great Hall. Slowly the room filled with students, excited for the match. Many of the students stopped to admire Harry's Phoenix, like they had for the Firebolt. Hermione and Lavender, whose brooms were both borrowed from the school, looked particularly ratty next to Harry's. Ernie from Hufflepuff made his way to the table with one of his friends, they both had their brooms.

"Hermione, Lavender, we both equally share our distaste for the Slytherins; for this reason my friend and I are proudly lending our brooms to you for the match," Ernie said pompously, holding out two Nimbus 2000s. "They're rather outdated, but still fine brooms," he added.

"Why? Don't you want to beat us for the Cup?" Lavender asked.

"Of course! But I'd rather face you than Slytherin, and besides, we're like family!" he said, reminding the group of what McGonagal had said. Ernie and his friend gave them one last wish for good luck then returned to their table.

"That was awfully nice of them," Hermione said.

"Just make sure to win the match so it wasn't for nothing," said Harry.

The team walked down to the pitch; Harry, resembling Wood, was checking weather conditions. The team changed into their Quidditch robes, and waited for Harry to make a speech.

"Um…I don't really care if we don't win," the team laughed, they knew he was lying, "Ok, I do, but just try hard and I'm sure we'll do fine…ready?" They nodded, and the team headed out onto the pitch. Roars from the crowd from all the Houses except Slytherin greeted them. As they got to the center of the field, Harry saw that the new Captain for Slytherin was none other than Malfoy. His team consisted of nothing other than large students, most of which Harry didn't know except Crabbe and Goyle, playing as Beaters.

"Captains, shake hands," Madame Hooch said. Harry and Malfoy gripped each other's hands as tightly as they could before letting go. "Now, on my whistle, then!" The whistle blew and they were off. Dean Thomas was providing the commentary.

"They're off! Take a look at Potter's broom, a Phoenix! Hot off the market, it far surpasses any other broom available,"

"Dean, commentate on the game…" Professor McGonagal could be heard saying.

"Right you are professor! Ok, Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle…" Harry began circling the pitch, searching for the Snitch; Malfoy was near the opposite goal posts, also looking for it.

"Frillet from Slytherin still in possession, wow! Nice Bludger work from newcomer Longbottom! There are many new faces on the team this year: Longbottom, Finnegan, Granger, and Brown, all of who are most likely skilled in the game. Brown has the Quaffle; she passes to Weasley, who passes to Granger. Oh! That had to hurt! Granger gets a Bludger to the chest! The Quaffle is recovered by Brown…she shoots and scores! Gryfindor leads 10-0! Frillet has the Quaffle, he passes to Jones…they're heading up the pitch; where are those Gryfindor beaters? Weasley and Granger make a daring attempt to capture the Quaffle, and it pays off…the Quaffle goes to Brown; Brown is alone, she's getting to the goal posts! This is it! Brown scores again! 20-0 for Gryfindor!" Harry hadn't seen a hint of the Snitch yet, but he was thrilled with how well his team was doing. "Slytherin has the Quaffle, wait, Granger steals it! Now that was a foul!" Harry looked down at the game; Malfoy had apparently rammed into Hermione in order to block her shot. Harry raced down to the scene.

"I'm fine, Madame Hooch," Hermione was saying, clutching her side.

"That was a foul! You have to call that!" Harry yelled. He turned his broom towards Malfoy, who was laughing at the success of his maneuver. Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and Hermione took her penalty shot.

"Granger scores! Gryfindor is stealing this game with a 30-0 lead over Slytherin! Ok, Slytherin once again has possession of the Quaffle, Frillet passes to Jones...intercepted! Weasley is heading up the pitch with the Quaffle…Goyle sends a Bludger her way, but she dodges…another Bludger is sent by Crabbe…c'mon Ginny, dodge it!" Harry heard a moan from the crowd. "Weasley's going to need some help with that nose at the end of this game!" Harry suddenly saw a glint of gold from halfway across the field; it looked as if Malfoy had seen it as well. He urged his broom forward; Malfoy was ahead of him. The Snitch took off, heading down. "Potter and Malfoy have seen the Snitch!" Dean roared. Harry went into a dive, Malfoy was right next to him.

"Move it, Potter!" he screamed, trying to knock Harry off his broom. The Snitch was racing in all directions; Harry was having trouble keeping up. The Snitch was heading straight up and abruptly took another dive, and Harry knowing it was the only way he could get there first, jumped from his broom. In the split second Malfoy took to maneuver his broom downward, Harry had managed to grab the Snitch. Harry was now in a freefall; all he could hear was the wind. Out of nowhere, Seamus swooped in and caught Harry well before he hit the ground.

"THAT'S IT! GRYFINDOR WINS 180-0! Potter made a spectacular leap and wins the match for Gryfindor!" The stadium erupted in cheers. Harry and Seamus retrieved Harry's broom, and headed for the ground.

"Thanks, Seamus!" Harry yelled over the crowd.

"That's what teammates are for, Captain!" Seamus said, grinning from ear to ear. The rest of the team joined them on the ground; Hermione was smiling widely.

"We won! We won!" she said, she suddenly clutched her side. Harry looked at her in alarm, "It's fine, Harry…"

"Let me see that," he said. Harry lifted her shirt to see her side and gasped when he saw a large gash across her abdomen. "Is this from Malfoy's broom?" Hermione nodded. "I'm going to murder him!" Furious, Harry stomped to Malfoy. "You dirty son of a b-"

"That's quite enough, Mr. Potter," Madame Hooch said. "Go rejoin your team, I'll deal with Mr. Malfoy," Harry went back to Hermione, who was beginning to look pale.

"I think a trip to the hospital wing is in order," she said before passing out.


	11. Old Wounds and New Worries

**Chapter 11: Old Wounds and New Worries**

Harry managed to catch Hermione before she hit the ground; Madame Pomfrey was already at the scene.

"Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" she reached Hermione; Harry had laid her gently on the grass, clutching her hand. "Oh dear, oh dear…what a scrap you've gotten yourself into," she muttered. She conjured a stretcher and began to move Hermione up to the hospital wing. "At least it's not you this time, eh Potter?" then she caught the sight of Ginny, her nose broken, blood streaming down her face, "Come along, dear, I'll fix you in a jiffy!"

Harry stayed by Hermione's side the whole way to the hospital wing, and Ron stayed with Ginny. Once they arrived, Madame Pomfrey quickly went to work on Hermione.

"You can let go of her hand now, Mr. Potter…there you go. Don't worry; she'll be fine. She just lost some blood and got a little over excited from the match," she explained. She pulled out her wand, said a few incantations, and started gathering medicines.

"I didn't know you could get over excited from Quidditch," Ron said.

"Oh no dear, you misunderstand me, it's not that. It's from her wound last year…much like your own; the effects will stay with her for a long time. I warned her not to exert herself too much; I told her to lighten her workload and to not do any heavy sports for at least a year," she said. "How are your scars, Mr. Weasley?" Ron pulled up his sleeve; the scars from the brain were still plainly visible on Ron's arm.

"They don't hurt," Ron said.

"I didn't expect them to, but those scars are deep; you'll have them for years to come," she said. Once she had done all she could for Hermione, she turned to take a look at Ginny. "Oh my! That looks awful, completely shattered, " she said. She examined Ginny's nose closer, evidently thinking of what the best course of action was. Harry suddenly remembered Krum's nose; would Ginny have to look like that? Harry stifled a laugh. "Ah, I know!" Madame Pomfrey rushed to one of her cabinets and came back with a small bandage. "This bandage contains Skele-Gro, it will rebuild your nose tonight," she said. "I'd like you to stay the night, just so I can monitor your recovery," Ginny looked as if she didn't like the idea whatsoever. "This is in your best interest," Madame Pomfrey added. Ginny nodded, let her apply the bandage, and grabbed a chair by Hermione's bedside.

Harry sat on Hermione's other side, waiting for her to wake up. He looked over his shoulder at Ron.

"You can leave, Ron. Enjoy the party and tell everyone that Ginny and Hermione are okay," he said.

"You sure, Harry? I wont leave if you want me here…" he started.

"Yeah, go on, we'll be fine," Harry said. Ron quietly left the hospital wing after giving Ginny a quick hug and Harry a pat on the shoulder.

"I guess all we can do now is wait for Hermione, seeing as I can't leave," Ginny said. "You should grab a bite to eat Harry," she added.

"No, I'm fine," he said in a daze.

"Harry…Harry, look at me," Ginny said. Harry looked up from Hermione. "She's fine, you can go," she said.

"No, I'll wait right here," he said.

Madame Pomfrey came around a short time later to check on Hermione, her cut was completely healed.

"I heard you talking, and I thought you'd appreciate these," she said, handing a tray of food to Harry and Ginny.

"Thank you," they said in unison. Hermione's eyes peeped open.

"Hermione?" Harry stood up and bent over her bed, "Hermione?" Hermione suddenly sat up, cringed, and lay back down again.

"Harry…I dreamt about you," she said, still groggy.

"Oh yeah?"

"You and I were flying again…it was so romantic…"

"You need to get some rest, Hermione, you need to build your strength," Harry said. Hermione smiled and fell back asleep.

By the next day, Hermione and Ginny were allowed to leave the hospital wing. Upon returning to the Common Room, Harry and Hermione assumed their usual position on the couch; Hermione resting against Harry, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"I should get some homework done, you too, Harry," she said, pulling her bag over. She pulled out a book, propped it against her knees, and began to write an essay for Arithmacy. Harry stroked her hair as she worked, he didn't feel like finishing his homework. "Harry, I said you should work," she repeated, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I was just thinking that you didn't tell me that you weren't fully healed from last year. You could've really hurt yourself yesterday," he said. Hermione looked up at him.

"I'm all right, Malfoy is really the one to blame," she said. "I'm so lucky to have you; you're always looking out for me," she added before gently kissing him and returning to work. Suddenly on owl came in through the window, it was carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry grabbed it and read the front page.

**Ministry Fears You-Know-Who Knows of New Weapon**

_ Though facts are unclear, it appears that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is aware of a weapon that may make him stronger. The Ministry is tight on the subject, only saying 'We fear that there is something out there that we are not aware of and that it could be used against us'. Amelia Bones, who was recently voted into office, was overheard speaking with Albus Dumbledore on the matter. 'We should destroy it, Albus' the Minister had said. 'Unlike its counterpart, it cannot be destroyed' Dumbledore had replied. No one is exactly sure of what this weapon is or what it could bring. –Bobby Zimbrano._

Harry gasped, a new weapon? "Unlike its counterpart…" what did that mean?

"Harry? What's wrong?" Harry showed Hermione the article. "Hmmm, well it has a destroyable counterpart, how many things could it be?" she asked.

"It could be tons of things, Hermione," Harry said.

"Maybe Dumbledore will tell us what it is," Hermione said, hope in her eyes.

"I don't think so," Harry said.

"There has to be a way to find out! It has to be something undoubtedly evil, and something with a counterpart, so something good that has either been already destroyed or can be destroyed. Something Dumbledore knows about," Hermione said, sinking into deep thought. "I have an idea! Come on, Harry!" Hermione raced out of the Common Room, Harry in tow. Harry knew that they were headed towards the library; he was right.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"The Philosopher's Stone, Harry, it was made for eternal life. There is probably a stone to counter it, so in essence, it's the stone of death!"

"Very good, Ms. Granger. Even I didn't expect you to figure it out so soon," it was Professor Dumbledore. "Come with me, please," he said, he led them to his office. He gave the password to the stone gargoyles (Canary Crème) and escorted Harry and Hermione into the circular room. "Please, sit," he requested, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. "I can imagine you have some questions for me," he said.

"What exactly is the weapon, sir?" Hermione prompted.

"It's a stone, like you figured, Ms. Granger. The opposite of the Philosopher's Stone, this stone is called the Serpent's Stone. This, like you had also guessed, is the stone of death. Not only can it kill, but also raise the dead to serve the wielder of it. You can imagine what would happen if Voldemort got his hands on it," he said.

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"That, I'm afraid, I cannot tell you. You will learn soon enough, no doubt. But until then, you must be kept in the dark, we can't risk Voldemort penetrating your mind to find the stone's location," he said.

"Why can't this one be destroyed like the Philosopher's Stone?" Harry asked.

"The Serpent's Stone is made of pure evil, no spell on this plain can break it. In fact, most spells only make it stronger," Dumbledore replied.

"Why not keep it where you left the Philosopher's Stone?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Ms. Granger, you are much too clever for your age," he said, "if you have no more questions, you may leave," he added, bringing an end to the conversation.

Harry and Hermione slowly walked to the Gryfindor Common Room. They were both thinking the same thing: with a weapon like that in the lower levels of Hogwarts, Voldemort will find out eventually and strike the school. Suddenly, this war seemed much closer than it had before.


	12. Open Opportunity

As we progress further in the story, please take a minute to review; reviews are an asset to help me improve my writing. But enough with that, onward!

**Chapter 12: Open Opportunity**

Harry and Hermione were quick to tell Ron about what they had learned. Ron, however, didn't seem to be the least bit worried.

"He'll never find out it's here unless somebody's a traitor," he said. "I hope Professor Edwards isn't really working for Voldemort, I like him," he added.

"Me too, but Voldemort can still find out by reading my mind," Harry reasoned.

"Harry, you're skilled in Occlumency now, don't worry," Hermione said. "Besides, there are other things to worry about," Harry and Ron looked at her, "the end of year exams!" she said, as if they should be already worrying too.

"Hermione, we might not even be alive to take them!" Ron joked. A silence followed those words; the trio slowly realized that they might be true. "I-I didn't mean it like that…I didn't mean it," Ron said.

"It's okay, we know," Harry said.

"If Voldemort does decide to come for the stone, that is if he finds out it's here, he'll have a lot of trouble getting through the entire school," Ron said.

"I'm sure he'll have help. Death Eaters, Dementors, and maybe even the Slytherins," Harry said.

"But still, all the teachers and the rest of the students is good amount of people," Ron said.

"That's true," Harry said. At that moment Dean Thomas came to join them, he looked crestfallen.

"Hey," he said.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Ginny broke up with me," he answered. Ron looked positively thrilled. Harry looked around the Common Room, searching for Neville. He was playing Exploding Snap with Seamus in the corner. It didn't look as if he had heard Dean.

"Aw, that's too bad, buddy," Ron said, trying to hide his smile.

"I'm sure she had good reason," Hermione said. "Not that you're bad or anything," she quickly added.

"Yeah, I guess," Dean sighed.

"Listen Dean, you're only sixteen. Trust me, there'll be others," Hermione soothed.

"Sure," Dean said, rising and heading for the dormitories. Dean didn't come back down for the rest of the night.

"Hey," it was Ginny.

"Gin, just heard you broke up with Dean!" Ron said proudly.

"Yeah, I just kind of lost interest in him," she said, her eyes darting to Neville in the corner and back again.

"Good, he wasn't good enough for you," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He wasn't! At least he wasn't to my standards," Ron defended.

"Ron, you don't have any standards…nobody's good enough for her!" Hermione said.

"Exactly!" Ron said. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes while Harry laughed.

"Okay Ron, be like that. I'm heading off to bed, goodnight," Hermione said, going to the girl's dormitories. Ginny soon followed.

"I guess we should head up, too," Harry said. He and Ron went to the dormitory to find Dean pretending to be asleep. They decided to leave him alone and climbed into bed. It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep.

_ He was with Hermione, riding his broom. _

_ "Oh Harry, isn't this lovely?" she said. _

_ "Yeah,"_

_ "Harry, where is the stone?" she asked._

_ "Huh? Hermione, you know where it is, you were the one to figure it out!"_

_ "I forget, tell me where it is," something wasn't right. Harry became aware that this was no ordinary dream._

_ "I'm not telling," he said. Hermione's eyes glowed red and her nails became claws._

_ "WHERE IS IT?" she roared in a voice unlike her own. She reached out and grabbed Harry around his throat. "Tell me where it is!" Harry couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. _

Harry woke up on the floor, his scar searing in pain.

"Harry! You okay?" Ron was at his side. Harry couldn't speak, not only was his scar in unbelievable pain, but he realized that he had told Voldemort something he shouldn't: Hermione knew the whereabouts of the stone. Harry knew that it had been Voldemort using a new method of Legilimency to extract information from Harry. He had been lucky in how fast he realized that it was.

"Ron…Ron, protect Hermione…he knows!" he said between gasps.

"Who knows what, Harry? Harry! What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort knows about Hermione! He knows that she figured out where the stone is…she's in danger!" Harry said.

"I'm getting Dumbledore," Harry could hear Neville say. Neville returned with Dumbledore a short while later.

"Harry, tell me about your dream," he said. Harry, now recovered, was sitting on his bed. He told Dumbledore everything. "Do not worry, Harry. Voldemort has always known that Hermione is very close to you, that's why he attacked her neighborhood, remember? He would also assume that she would know where the stone is, no doubt. As long as she stays here, she will be safe, I promise," he said once Harry had finished telling his dream. "I must admit, I'm pleasantly surprised you managed to defend yourself from Voldemort's dream. Professor Snape taught you well. Now I must be going, Harry. Goodnight to you all," he said, making his way towards the door.

"Goodnight, Professor," the boys said, getting back into bed. Harry lay down, not sure if he would be able to get back to sleep. He couldn't help but feel that Hogwarts was in direct danger of Voldemort's attacks, as was Hermione. Eventually, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Harry told Hermione about his dream the moment he saw her the next morning. Surprisingly, she took it well. She comforted him in saying that Dumbledore was right about her being safe. After breakfast, they headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Wands out," Professor Edwards said when class began. The class was used to this command, as they had been last year with 'wands away' from Professor Umbridge. "Today, we will learn about offensive spells. I know that this class is entitled 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' but in order to defend, you must also attack," the class was spent practicing a new charm that would make the enemy temporary unable to see. They also learned how to take the spell off, which was lucky, for almost the entire class was already blind within ten minutes.

"Excellent work! I'm impressed by how well all of you learned this so fast," Professor Edwards said at the end of class. "No homework!"

Charms was as fun as Defense, they were now learning how to use objects to their advantage. The spell took enormous concentration, but if done correctly, it could bring an object to life to protect you as Dumbledore had done in the Ministry. Very few students could even get their object to come alive; Hermione's was obediently doing back flips, while Harry and Ron's were dueling. Professor Flitwick assigned the class to practice the charm until they had mastered it. He informed the class the he would be checking to see if they could do it when they had him again.

"No homework, two classes in a row!" Ron said happily as they left.

During dinner, Neville looked nervous.

"Anything wrong, Neville?" Harry asked so no one else could hear him.

"Oh, um…I was just thinking that now that Ginny was, y'know, open that I could maybe ask her out for the Hogsmeade trip," he said. Harry had forgotten about the Hogsmeade trip, which would take place the day of Halloween.

"Take my word for it, Neville, just ask her," Harry said, looking over at Hermione.

"Okay, I'll do it…okay…" he said, wringing hands underneath the table. "Okay, I'll ask after dinner,"

Harry wished he could have seen whether or not Neville successfully asked Ginny out on a date, but he had class with Snape. Harry was excited because he knew that he would finally be getting to Legilimency. He arrived a good five minutes early, Snape was already waiting for him.

"Alright, Potter, today you will be learning how to invade another's mind. I expect you to go about this with maturity and respect for others. This ability is not to be abused in any way. If you are caught using it unjustly, you will be on the next train home," Snape warned.

"Yes, Professor,"

"Very well, now let's begin. You are undoubtedly aware that the incantation to perform Legilimency is '_legilimens'_. While you are saying this incantation, you must be focusing on who's mind you are trying to reach. I am allowing you to go through my own mind, Potter. I can control where you go, and therefore, am not worried you will stumble upon something you should not see. Go ahead, now, try it," Snape ordered.

Harry focused on Snape, thinking nothing but him. "_Legilimens!"_ he cried. Harry suddenly found himself at Snape's graduation from Hogwarts. It was very much like looking into a Pensieve. Harry forced his mind to further roam Snape's memory. He was now many years later, Snape was teaching Potions. Harry was then pushed out of Snape's mind.

"Good, Potter. You managed to see into my memories. However, it was much too easy to get you out," Snape said.

"Try again, I will then try to force you out, and you must manage to stay in,"

The rest of the lesson was spent on Harry trying to get a hold in Snape's mind. Harry could manage to stay in Snape's memory for only a short while before he was forced back out.

"Not bad for the first lesson, Potter. Remember that the memories you saw were predetermined. The memories you will be seeking from your foes will be much harder to reach. You're dismissed,"

Harry rushed to the Common Room; Hermione was waiting for him. He told her everything about Legilimency before she even had the chance to ask. She was thrilled at Harry's progress.

"I'm jealous, I wish I could take Legilimency! It's such a fascinating and mysterious field of magic," she said.

"Don't be jealous, Hermione. It's not as much as it's said to be," Harry said. Hermione didn't look convinced, but chose to say nothing. She pulled her bag over and started on her homework.

Harry then searched the room for Neville; he found him reading by the fire.

"Neville, how'd it go?" Harry asked. Neville looked up from his book, smiling. He gave Harry a thumbs-up.


	13. Hogsmeade

Ok, I made a mistake; it happens. Apparently Fred and George opened their shop in Diagon Alley. This chapter says that the shop is in Hogsmeade…whoops. Let's just assume for my sake that the shop was moved to Hogsmeade, ok? Thanks to Rella DuGrey for pointing it out! See how lovely reviews can be after all?

**Chapter 13: Hogsmeade**

It was Halloween; the trip to Hogsmeade had arrived. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall, eager to get out to the only all-wizard dwelling in Britain. Neville and Ginny were already at the gates getting their names checked by Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts.

"Hey Ron, what do you think of Neville?" Hermione asked.

"He's okay," Ron said. Harry and Hermione smiled, Ron appeared to have accepted Neville for his little sister.

As the line slowly moved forward, the trio could hear Malfoy talking behind them.

"Mother says that my father will be out of Azkaban in no time. The Dark Lord would never let one of his top men rot in a horrid place like that for long. Soon enough, he'll get the weapon and get rid of all the filthy Mudbloods and muggle-lovers," he sneered.

Harry placed a protective arm around Hermione, keeping an eye on Malfoy. Soon enough, they were walking down to Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want to go first?" Ron asked. "Oh! I know! Fred and George's shop…you haven't even seen it yet,"

The group walked down the street until they came upon a shop with a sign reading: Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. They opened the door to find the shop bustling with activity. Other students from Hogwarts were already raiding the store, while children not yet old enough to attend the school were there as well with their parents. Harry and Hermione looked around the shop and Ron went to find his brothers. The shelves were packed with an assortment of candies and other joking supplies. There were bins of Ton-Tongue Toffees and cabinets of Skiving Snack Boxes. Harry could see dummy wands, Canary Crèmes, and things he had never seen before. Fred and George were suddenly by his side.

"Want the grand tour?" Fred asked. Fred and George led Harry and Hermione around the shop; Ron was now buying candies. "We have a bunch of new inventions, mate. These here are Tripping Shoes, just replace a friend's pair of shoes with them and the shoelaces with keep tying themselves together so your friends will fall on their faces all day! This is one of our newest inventions Harry, inspired by your last Quidditch match: Slipping Gloss. Put it on a broom and whoever tries to ride it will keep slipping off it. Funny, eh?" Harry laughed as he imagined the Weasley's inventions at work. Fred and George finished Harry and Hermione's tour a few minutes later.

"So I take it that business is good?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, it's doing splendidly," George said.

"Marvelous," Fred added. "Would you like to see the Inventing Room? Get Ron, and we'll show you!" The group was led into the back room, where the extra supplies were kept. Fred then pulled down on a rope that brought a secret staircase down, "Follow me," he said. There was a corridor on the top of the stairs, "Over there are our rooms, and down here is the inventing room," he said, leading down that way. He opened the door and Harry was awestruck at the room that lay before him.

It was a rather large room with many tables, all covered in unnamable items. There were multi-colored fumes coming from various pots that were lying about on the floor. Other pieces of inventions were hanging from the ceiling, some were squeaking or making other noises. Loud bangs erupted from unseen places from time to time. All in all, Harry thought that the room was not only amazing, but also hazardous.

The sound of the door opening alerted Lee Jordan, who was busy working on something that was lying on one of the tables.

"Fred, George! I think I almost have it; look!" he said, holding up a bottle of what looked like butterbeer. He then took a drink from it and immediately began burping out bubbles. Soon enough, the entire room was filled with them. They opened all the windows, and eventually the bubbles were gone. "Still a bit too strong, I think," Lee said.

"No it isn't!" Fred and George said in unison. "It'll be for sale by next month, we should run a few more tests, y'know, make sure the drink is harmless,"

The group went back downstairs ready to start buying items.

"Oh Harry, a quick word if you please," Fred said. Harry joined him and George in the storage room. "Splendid job at the Quidditch match, Harry, I would never have the guts to jump from a broom," Harry knew that there was something else. "We have a little something for you," George handed him a pouch. "We can pay you back now," Fred said with a smile. Harry opened the pouch to find a thousand Galleons shimmering in his eyes. "Don't even think about trying to give it back to us,"

"I don't need this money…"

"Neither do we, take it…we wont take no for an answer," George said. Harry nodded and tucked away the pouch into his cloak. "There you go, Harry. Why don't you go buy Hermione something nice, eh?" he added with a wink.

Harry returned to the front of the shop to see Ron and Hermione mischievously looking at the Slipping Gloss.

"I hope that's not for me," said Harry.

"Of course not! It's for Malfoy!" Ron said, picking it up and bringing it to the register.

After everyone had finished making their purchases, the group headed back outside.

"Where to now?" Ron asked. "The Three Broomsticks?" he offered. Harry and Hermione agreed; the October air was chilly. They entered the Three Broomsticks, which was as always packed with students. They found a tiny table in the back; Harry paid for a pitcher of butterbeer.

"Fred and George's shop looked amazing," Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's more popular than Zonko's now!" Ron said cheerfully.

Harry's eyes were wandering around the pub, he suddenly saw Hagrid sitting at the bar. Harry called him over to join them.

"'Arry! 'Ow are ye? 'Ermione, Ron," he greeted as he sat down.

"Hey Hagrid, how are you?" Ron asked.

"Been doin' good, actually. My classes are goin' good," he said.

"Seen Madame Maxime lately?" Harry asked.

"As a matter o' fact, I have," he said, blushing, "She's been comin' by me cabin every so often." Ron looked disgusted at the thought of what Madame Maxime and Hagrid would be doing in his cabin. "Y'know, I should get goin', I got a new batch o' flobberworms fer the class," he said rising from his chair. "Good seein' y'all again, come by me cabin if yer need anythin'"

Once Hagrid had left, Ron gave a noticeable shudder.

"Urgh, Madame Maxime still comes to visit Hagrid…in his cabin, no less?" Ron said.

"Ron, you are so immature," Hermione said.

"Excuse me, I er, got to go to the bathroom," Harry lied; he wanted to take George's advice and get something for Hermione.

Harry slipped outside when he was sure Ron and Hermione weren't looking. Now that he was outside he had no idea what he should get her. He started to aimlessly walk down the road, not sure where he was going. A book would seem to be the most probable gift, but it seemed like the easy way out of thinking about it. What else did Hermione like? She loved house elves, but she wouldn't want to own one. Harry probably wouldn't even have the character to buy one. He strolled by Zonko's; jokes weren't sincere gifts, he walked by Honeydukes; candies weren't good gifts for people like Hermione either. Maybe jewelry? No, Harry wanted to have some thought in this. Harry continued to walk until he came upon George at a small outdoor restaurant, apparently on his lunch break.

"Hey George, what do you get a girl that you really like?"

"Jewelry," he said shortly.

"But that's too easy…"

"Oooh, you're going for the thought in the gift, eh? That's pretty tough. Let's see…well, what does she like?"

"Books…and the liberation of house elves," said Harry.

"Um…gee, Harry, I don't know," George said, surprisingly serious. "See, what you've got to do is either find something she didn't expect you to know she'd like or find a way to put both of those interests together." Harry wracked his memory, trying to think of something Hermione might've mentioned casually as something she liked. Thinking of nothing, Harry looked back to George and shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you, Harry, I really don't," George said. "I got to get going back to the store, just remember Harry: think," and with that said, he left. Harry was left alone on the crowded street thinking about what he could get for Hermione.

"Couldn't help but to overhear your conversation, Harry," Dumbledore said from a table behind him. "Mr. Weasley is quite correct in his advice, but it looks to me like you're still having trouble. Might I suggest that you do look in the bookstore; there is always something there for Ms. Granger."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, heading for the bookstore. Harry arrived in the bookstore and started to look around. He didn't even know where to start. What was Hermione interested in? Harry thought of _Hogwarts: A History, _but she had read it numerous times. Harry thought back to the day he started Legilimency; Hermione had said she was jealous. Harry browsed the shelves looking for a book on Legilimency. One in particular caught his eye: _Legilimency and Other Mysterious Magic; _Harry smiled; it was perfect…for now. Harry had another idea, but it would have to wait, and he was going to need a lot of help. On the way back he stopped by the Post Office and sent a letter to someone who could help him. If this worked, Hermione would love it. Harry was walking down the street when Ron and Hermione ran up to him.

"Harry! We thought you died or something! Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Out getting some things done," Harry said vaguely.

"Don't do that without telling us, mate! We had no idea where you went, we were getting worried," Ron said.

"Sorry, wont happen again," said Harry. "Let's get back to school,"

The Halloween feast was splendid, as it always was. After the feast, when Harry and Hermione were alone in the Common Room, Harry gave Hermione the book.

"I know it's not much…but it's all I could think of," he said. Hermione looked at it and back up at him.

"I love it," she said before kissing him.


	14. Gryfindor vs Ravenclaw

**Chapter 14: Gryfindor vs. Ravenclaw**

It had been almost a week since the trip to Hogsmeade; Harry was anxious to get the reply to his letter. Hermione and Lavender were equally anticipating the mail because their brooms were soon to be delivered. The Quidditch match against Ravenclaw was to be the next day, and the team doubted that Ernie and his friend would lend their brooms again. At breakfast, their worries were vanquished when two owls came flying into the Great Hall, both carrying packages that no doubt contained broomsticks.

"Oh! Lavender, our brooms are here!" Hermione squealed. She and Lavender ripped open the boxes to reveal Nimbus 2001s. "They were cheap, considering that the Firebolt and the Phoenix are way better," she said.

Another owl, holding a letter, swooped down and landed in front Harry. He quickly untied the letter, feed the owl some cereal, and sent her on her way.

_ Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ Regarding your request; we would be delighted. Conveniently, the next edition will be released right before the winter holidays. We will send you a copy free of charge!_

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Diane Fleming_

"What's that about, Harry?" Ron asked.

"You'll see," Harry answered.

Harry's Legilimency lessons were progressing at a remarkable rate, much quicker than the Occlumency. On more than one occasion Harry had managed to find memories that Snape would never want Harry to see. Harry had seen Snape's years at Hogwarts, which for the most part, had been like what Harry had seen in the Pensieve. All in all, Harry was thrilled with the progress he was making. Harry was doing well in all of his classes, including Potions. More often than not, Hermione had to help him, but he hadn't failed an assignment yet.

Harry was not pleased, however, about Voldemort; more attacks had been made against muggle families. Every day the Daily Prophet had an article about a killing from Voldemort, Harry could sense that he was getting frustrated. As articles of each attack appeared in the Daily Prophet, Harry grew more concerned for the safety of Hermione and her family. Harry was beginning to wonder when or if Voldemort would ever suspect the stone to be in Hogwarts, but he knew that it would only be a matter of time before Voldemort struck.

Harry planned one more practice before the game. The team arrived at the pitch on time, looking determined to get a good practice in. Harry mounted his broom and was utterly surprised when he slipped right off it onto the ground. The entire team, including him, laughed; it was obvious what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Harry; I couldn't help myself!" Ron laughed, showing the bottle of Slipping Gloss. The gloss wore off the broom the more Harry rubbed it, and soon enough, he could fly it again. Harry had the team practice multiple maneuvers for dodging Bludgers and other players, for scoring points, and somewhat dangerous flying to scare the other team into thinking they were attacking them. Harry went to bed that night nervous for the game the next day.

The team changed in silence before the start of the game. Everyone was nervous; Ravenclaw was known to have a good team this year. Like Gryfindor, Ravenclaw almost had a completely new lineup. Harry didn't know any of the names of the new players, only that they were supposed to be good.

"Okay guys; Ravenclaw is a good team. They play fair and they play well, so don't expect an easy victory," He said. "Let's get going!" The team walked out onto the pitch, ready to play the game. Cho Chang was already there with her team, standing beside Madame Hooch.

"Captains, shake hands," Madame Hooch said once the Gryfindors had arrived. Harry politely shook Cho's hand.

"Good luck," she said. Harry nodded in return. The whistle blew, and the game began.

"Ravenclaw in possession, making their way up the pitch! Gerrans passes to Denaw…Denaw is closing in on the goal posts. Denaw shoots! Amazing save by Weasley! The Quaffle is recovered by Rivers for Ravenclaw; Rivers passes it back over to Denaw. Denaw gives it to Gerrans; this team sure knows how to pass! Gerrans shoots…Gerrans scores! 10-0 to Ravenclaw!" Harry gritted his teeth. "Gryfindor's Brown has the Quaffle…she dodges a Bludger, she throws it to Weasley…Weasley is streaking up to the goal posts! She passes it back to Brown…Brown passes it to Granger who hands it back to Weasley…Weasley shoots…blocked by Ravenclaw Keeper, Collins. Collins gives the Quaffle to Rivers, Rivers is hit by a Bludger sent by Finnegan! Brown recovers the Quaffle and passes to Granger…Granger shoots…SHE SCORES! The game is tied!" Harry circled around the pitch…Cho was some way behind him. He suddenly saw a flash of gold, but it was only a Ravenclaw Beater's watch. Harry let out his breath…he had to find that Snitch.

"Ravenclaw steers the Quaffle up the pitch, Gerrans shoots…saved by Weasley! Weasley sends the Quaffle to Weasley…the other one that is. Weasley gives it to Brown, who gives it to Granger. Granger sends it back to Weasley…back over to Brown…OH! Brown is hit with a Bludger…it doesn't look bad though! Weasley recovers the Quaffle…Weasley shoots and scores! Ravenclaw has the Quaffle…" and the game continued into the night.

This was by far the longest game Harry had ever experienced. The score had been increasing for both sides; it now was 370-340 in favor of Ravenclaw. All the members on both teams looked exhausted and the cheers from the crowd were few and far between. The moon had come out hours ago, making Harry want to go to bed. Harry was beginning to doubt that the Snitch had been released, when suddenly he saw it hovering above him. Harry put a burst of speed into his broom. "Potter has seen the Snitch!" Dean shouted, his voice hoarse. Harry felt his hands clasp around the Snitch, he was thoroughly relieved that the game was over.

The team landed on the ground, it looked as if they had forgotten how to stand. One by one each player sat down on the grass.

"Thanks for getting that Snitch, Harry. I was about to quit the game!" Ron said.

"No problem," Harry said.

The team remained like that for a while, chatting happily, and pointing out shapes in the stars. Madame Hooch was quick to get them back inside the school as soon as she realized that they hadn't yet returned. She scolded them for remaining outside while it was dark and sent them straight to the Common Room. Ron gave a hearty yawn and threw himself into a chair the minute they arrived at Gryfindor Tower. Harry and Hermione went to their couch and rested while Ginny, like Ron, went to the first chair she saw. The Common Room was silent as the team dozed off; some time later Harry woke up, Hermione was still sleeping on his shoulder.

"Hermione," Harry said, gently shaking Hermione's shoulder. Hermione groaned and looked up at him.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking around seeing that Ron and Ginny were still fast asleep.

"Late," Harry said. "Want to head up to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, getting up and heading for the girls' dormitories.

"I meant my room…" _WHAT?_ Harry quickly looked away. _That was incredibly stupid…what was I thinking?_

"Sure," Hermione whispered. Harry was temporarily in total shock. He waited as Hermione went to her room to change and when she returned, he reached for her hand, she took it, and together they climbed the stairs to the dormitories. Hermione watched as Harry changed out of his Quidditch robes, he didn't mind whatsoever. Harry slipped under the blankets next to Hermione, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his chest. Harry kissed her on the top of her head and thought to himself that he could never survive without her by his side.


	15. The Ministry

Wow, who knew Gryffindor was spelled with two f's? Not me! Well, I'm heading for the hills, I think it'd be best if I hide out for a while and hope that Joanne Rowling never has to see this. I'm hoping that I can change this embarrassing error soon…until then; forgive me!

**Chapter 15: The Ministry**

_There was fire, fire had engulfed the entire lobby of what Harry knew was the Ministry of Magic. He could hear screams, loud and terrible. The statues that had been left in their place after the last attack from Voldemort were once again alive and fighting. It was no longer shimmering and magnificent, it was only alight by flames. The damage was overwhelming…Harry could no longer see… _

Harry woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find the familiar red hair and freckles staring down at him.

"Ron…what is it?" Harry yawned.

"Hermione…she's in your bed! You can't have girls in the dormitories, Harry…you just can't! What if someone found out? You got to get her out of here before everyone else wakes up," Ron whispered. It took Harry a moment to realize that Ron hadn't awoken Harry over his dream. Maybe that's all it was; a dream. Harry looked down at Hermione, still sleeping peacefully beside him.

"She stays," Harry said shortly, drawing the curtains around his bed. Hermione stirred and slowly looked up at him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing; nothing you need to worry about," Harry said. Hermione yawned and rested her head back down. Harry started playing with her the brown curls of her hair while she struck up a quiet conversation.

"I wonder how Percy is doing; we haven't heard from him in ages," she said.

"He obviously doesn't want us to hear from him 'Moine; I think he's still sided with Fudge,"

"How could he be? Fudge was so wrong about everything…how could he still believe in a man like that?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. I think it might have something to do with him being so ambitious; y'know, Fudge was the Minister, he could've helped Percy get a good job," Harry said.

"But he's not Minister anymore, he can't help Percy get a good career now that he's frowned upon by the entire wizarding community,"

"Percy's just a complicated guy, I guess. He's just confused with everything that's happened. I mean; all that he trusted turned out to be wrong. Maybe he's just trying to keep hold of himself by staying solid in his decisions," Harry said.

"Maybe…"

They both lay in bed for a while longer, talking about Percy among other things. Being Sunday, they had nowhere to be. Harry knew that they had missed breakfast, but he didn't care, and by the looks of it, neither did Hermione. Some time later, an owl came soaring through the window and landed next to the bed. Harry grabbed the Daily Prophet that came and nearly shouted at the front page. At that moment, Ron came bursting through the door, carrying a letter and the Daily Prophet.

"Harry…Ministry…attacked…" he gasped. Harry, already out of bed, showed Ron the paper letting him know that he understood what had happened. Hermione, completely confused, grabbed the paper from Harry. She put a hand to her mouth and raced out of the room, apparently to get dressed.

"Ron, has anything happened to your dad? What about Percy?" Harry asked once they met Hermione back down in the Common Room.

"Don't know, mum just said that I had to get down there. You guys can come, too, since you're practically family anyway," he said.

"Oh Ron, I hope everyone is alright!" Hermione said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sure they are, 'Mione, I'm sure they are," Ron soothed.

The trio headed down to the Great Hall, looking for Dumbledore. Once they found him, he informed them that they would be transported to Grimmauld Place on the Knight Bus immediately. Ginny was already waiting for them, standing beside Dumbledore looking utterly frightened. Hermione gathered her into a reassuring hug while whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Hey there, gang. Ready to head out?" Tonks said from behind them. The usually exuberant Auror looked exhausted. Her hair, which was known to be bright, looked dull. Her face seemed strained; her smile was forced and her eyes were empty. They nodded, and together made their way outside to be greeted by Stan.

"'Ello again! Welcome back to the Knight bus; let's get a move on!" Stan said. As always, he seemed unaware of the serious events that happened around him.

"Hey Stan," Harry said, taking a seat in the back of the bus.

The bus took off with a loud _bang! _and they were hurled out of their seats. Instead of even attempting to climb back into their chairs, they opted to spend the ride sliding around the floor of the bus. Thankfully, the ride was over soon and they quickly stammered from the bus in front of Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley was already waiting by the door. Everyone rushed inside and Ron bombarded her with questions.

"Is dad okay? What about Percy? What happened? Where is everyone?"

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said. "Slow down, your father is fine. I'm not sure about Percy, nobody has heard about him yet,"

"Can we go down to the Ministry?" Ron asked.

"Not yet, dear. They're still…cleaning up," she said carefully.

"Mum, what happened? Did anyone die?"

"You-Know-Who attacked. He had many followers with him; nobody saw it coming. Many good people died; they're still searching for other bodies…nobody is truly certain of the total damage," she answered.

"When can we go there?"

"When they say it's alright, Ronald," she said.

The group was left in the lobby of Grimmauld Place; Mrs. Weasley made an obvious effort to distract herself by cleaning the kitchen. They went upstairs to Harry and Ron's room and talked quietly while anxiously waiting until they were allowed to go to the Ministry. It seemed like an eternity before Tonks opened the door.

"Mrs. Weasley would like to speak to you in the kitchen," she said before closing the door. When they opened the door to the kitchen, they could see that something was wrong. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes while Mr. Weasley tried comforting her by rubbing her back. The twins were seated at the table; it looked as if they didn't know what it was they were going to be told yet. They all took their seats and waited for the news.

"Percy…" Mrs. Weasley said. "He's…gone…not dead, dears," she said when everyone jumped. "At least we don't think so…nobody can find him. He was working during the attack…now he's missing," Mrs. Weasley started to sob and rushed from the kitchen. Harry leaned to Hermione.

"I dreamt this," he whispered. She nodded her understanding, but nothing could be done at the moment, they could now leave for the Ministry.

The Knight Bus was packed with witches and wizards who were ready to help in the Ministry. It was a silent ride, everyone wondering how Voldemort could get into the Ministry twice without facing difficult opposition. It was clear that the side of the Dark was equally, if not more, powerful than the Light. Harry shuddered, until that moment he honestly believed that they would win…

The bus stopped and it was time to enter the Ministry. The phone booth was cramped as many wizards pushed themselves inside, all the nametags now read: **Cleanup Volunteer**. Harry put his on and waited as the elevator slowly descended into the Ministry of Magic. The doors opened and he heard Ginny gasp in terror.

The lobby, unusually bright and busy, was dark and quiet. The walls were almost completely destroyed, the debris was scattered across the floor. Also on the floor were bodies; bodies from both sides that had died serving their leaders. Pools of blood were under each corpse, but as time went by, the floor would soon undoubtedly be engulfed in one large puddle. The statues were demolished; nothing remained of them except tiny bits of gold here and there. The fires Harry had seen in his dream were out, but the smell and ashes remained. Other volunteers were working, searching through the wreckage for clues and survivors.

"Most of the entire Ministry looks like this," Mr. Weasley said from behind him. "We're mostly here to try to cleanup and also to see if we can find Percy…you all can split up and just do what you can," Mr. Weasley left them, he was most likely needed elsewhere.

"Well…off we go," Ron said as he started to climb over the fallen pieces of the ceiling. "I guess we should do what my dad said, y'know, help where we can," the rest of the group shrugged in agreement.

It was hard work; not only did they have to move heavy objects, but also move and put a name on the bodies of those who had fallen. It was a long while before Harry finally decided that it was time to get out of the lobby. The other three thought that he was right, and together, they went to the elevators; Fred and George opted to stay behind. Once they stepped off the elevators, it seemed to be a mutual consensus to go to Percy's office to see what they could find. The walk to the office seemed long; there were witches and wizards everywhere repairing the damage that had been done. Papers lay strewn about, desks were broken, and walls had collapsed. Harry could only think that he was in some form of hell and wanted nothing more than to make it all better.

The door to Percy's office was intact; it looked as if it wasn't touched. The glass, which had Percy's name on it, was dark so no one could see inside and the wood surrounding it was brown. Ron turned the bronze doorknob; it was locked.

"Dad, why is the door locked?" Ron shouted to his father, who was at the other end of the hall. "I thought we searched everywhere for Percy!"

"Oh, I'm not sure anyone's looked in there quite yet, I mean, we didn't think he would be there with the attack going on," he answered, making his way over. "Let's have a look!"

The door was opened and everyone rushed inside. It was a small room; it was clean and organized. A tiny desk was in the corner opposite a filing cabinet. There were newspaper clippings and certificates in frames on the wall, and there was a coat stand by the door; Percy's coat was still hanging on it. Mr. Weasley immediately went to the desk and starting searching for any sign of where Percy may have gone; it didn't take long. The group stared frozen on the spot as Mr. Weasley picked up what was obviously a letter and read it. Mr. Weasley slumped into the chair at the desk, letting the letter slip from his hands. As he stared fixedly at the wall holding his chest, Ron grabbed the paper and brought it back to the group.

_My dear Arthur Weasley,_

_It appears that not only do you have something I want, but I have something of interest to you as well. The stone, you muggle loving fool, I want it. You know where it is, or at least the youngest son of yours does, Ronald is his name, correct? You see, Mr. Weasley, I know about you and your entire family. I know that you're all against my forces and myself. Now you must know that I am perfectly capable of killing you and your children, in fact, I don't have to go far for young Percy. He's beside me at this very moment, not on his own free will of course. I will give you a short amount of time to reveal the stone's location to me; if you do not comply I will personally kill each of your children one by one. That about sums it up; wouldn't you agree? _

The letter was signed with the Dark Mark; the skull seemed to look right into the eyes of everyone there; Harry looked right back at it. In a wave of red hair, Ginny collapsed to the floor. Ron gathered her in his arms while she cried uncontrollably.

"R-Ron…P-P-Percy…he's got him! You-Know-Who's got him! Ron…what're we going to do?" she sobbed.

"Shhh, it's okay, Gin, it's okay. We're going to get him back, it's all going to be okay," Ron muttered into her ear as he rocked her back and forth. "It's all going to be okay…" ****


	16. Percy

**Chapter 16: Percy**

It seemed the mission for the entire wizarding community had become to find Percy Weasley. Although Percy himself wasn't highly regarded, the other members of the family were sympathized with. It also seemed crucial to find Percy so Mr. Weasley wouldn't tell Voldemort anything he needed to know. Aurors and members of the Order were sent searching far and wide while others looked for clues. Harry, Hermione, and the other Weasleys were to go to Percy's private flat to see what they could find.

The door to the flat was wood that seemed worn; the brown was faded and there were clear cracks. The tiny window in the door was dark and the doorknob was tarnished. Mrs. Weasley slowly opened the door and stepped inside, she was followed by Mr. Weasley, then by the children. They were in a tiny hallway, many pictures hung from the walls; most of them were of high society witches and wizards. The gray wallpaper was peeling and the ceiling lights were heavily cobwebbed, it looked as if no one had lived there for years. Mrs. Weasley gave the instructions to search through everything and grab anything that may be relevant to the whereabouts of Percy.

It seemed rude to touch anything; as if it was disrespectful to Percy. Harry stepped as lightly as possible and made an attempt to touch nothing that didn't need to be touched. Everyone spoke in whispers as they pointed out things to one another. Harry and Ron made their way through a door on the right, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went upstairs, and Ginny and Hermione went to the left. Harry and Ron found themselves in an office much like the one at the Ministry. There were articles cut from the Daily Prophet all about the room and there were also various reports that Percy had most likely written himself.

Harry remembered the day when Percy tried to engage a conversation with him about cauldron bottoms. Percy had seemed convinced that this was a worldwide crisis that could only be diverted by Percy's supreme knowledge. With a small smile, Harry looked through the papers that lay on the floor carefully, seeing if there was anything of importance. But Harry thought that this was a futile mission; why would there be a clue about Percy's whereabouts in his own home? It didn't seem logical that there would be any evidence of Voldemort's presence here nor any evidence of where Voldemort may be hiding.

Harry knew that this meant a lot to the Weasleys; that's why he was searching. It was comfort to them to know that there could be something that could be found here. Harry went to Percy's desk, though the rest of the house looked long abandoned, the desk was clearly in constant use before Percy's disappearance. Folders were all over the desk; spare rolls of parchment lay next to the inkbottle. The papers were mostly headed by: To Whom it May Concern or something equally as formal. Harry sifted through the papers, looking for something, anything. Harry almost laughed out loud when he saw the report on cauldron bottoms. He picked up the report and stuffed it in his cloak. Harry heard a creak of a floorboard behind him; he whipped around drawing out his wand. Ron stood there looking shocked at Harry's reaction.

"Sorry there, Harry; didn't mean to scare you or anything," he said. "I haven't found a thing; you?"

"Nothing," Harry said. Ron looked disappointed. "I'm sure we'll find him, Ron,"

"Yeah, I guess…but what if we don't? What if we don't find him, Harry? Voldemort said that he knew about my entire family…Harry, what will happen if we don't find Percy?"

"We won't ever have to find that out, because we're going to get Percy back," Harry said. Ron merely nodded his head and left the room. Harry followed close behind.

The search drew to an end a short while after; nobody had found anything. The members of the Weasley family were silent the entire ride home; Hermione and Harry kept silent as well; they didn't want to disturb the peace. Once they returned to Grimmauld Drive Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"Not to worry, anyone, not to worry! It wont be long until Percy is safe at home," he said in a fake enthusiastic tone.

Ron and Ginny headed for the stairs; it was obvious that they wanted to be left alone. With a frown, Mr. Weasley went outside muttering something about needing to head back to the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley turned and made her way to clean the already spotless kitchen. Harry and Hermione were left alone in the lobby.

"You said you dreamt this, Harry?" Hermione said. Harry nodded, and together, they went to the sitting room. Sitting on the couch, Harry explained to Hermione his dream. "Why didn't you mention anything when we woke up?" she asked at the finish.

"I thought it was an ordinary dream. Usually when I dream like that, I react to it. Like how I did on the train, remember?"

"Oh…yes, I guess it's understandable then," she said. Eager to change the subject she asked. "How is Legilimency?"

The question struck a new idea in Harry's mind. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Percy would undoubtedly remember his kidnapping…Harry could go into Percy's mind and see where he had gone…

"Hermione, I have an idea…just wait a sec, okay?" Hermione nodded and waited while Harry started to focus on Percy.

He thought of Percy and how he looked. Harry envisioned the traditional Weasley red hair, Percy's stern look, and his horn-rimmed glasses. He remembered how Percy spoke and how he acted, and with this all in his mind, he began to try to penetrate Percy's memories.

_Percy was working in his office…the door burst open…Death Eaters raided the room…_it was all coming to Harry in disorienting blocks. _Percy was taken…bodies of the dead were outside the door…Percy was strapped into a chair…Voldemort used the Unforgivable Cruciatus Curse…_

"Harry! Harry! What's going on? Harry!" Hermione's voice could be heard saying from far away. Harry tried to focus his mind away from it; he had to find Percy.

_"It wont be long till daddy dearest tells me all I need to know" said the voice of Voldemort. Percy spit in his face._

_"My father would never tell you anything!" Percy said through clenched teeth._ _Voldemort wiped the spit from his face and once again used the Cruciatus Curse. Percy remained defiant against Voldemort…_Harry tried to take in the surroundings; trying to find something that would tell the location…_Percy is in obvious pain…there were tears in his eyes, and yet, his still stood against Voldemort. The walls around him were covered with portraits of the owners of the house…they had platinum blonde hair…_

Harry snapped out of Percy's memories, suddenly realizing where Percy must be: The Malfoy Manor.

"Harry, what just happened?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Legilimency, Hermione; I just saw where Percy is," Harry told her everything he had seen; she gasped and went to tell Mrs. Weasley the news.

"Is it true, Harry? You saw inside my son's mind? You saw where he is?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hope burning in her eyes.

"Yes,"

"I have to tell Arthur! You two tell Ginny and Ronald, please. They will be so delighted to hear it!" Mrs. Weasley ran out the door of Grimmauld Place, now on her way to the Ministry of Magic.

"Well, you heard her; let's go tell Ginny and Ron," Harry said. Hermione nodded and they went upstairs. They knocked lightly on Ginny's door, she answered with a tearstained face.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come to Ron's room? We have something to tell you," Hermione said. Ginny came out of her room and closed the door behind her. Harry knocked on Ron's door.

"Come in," Ron said from inside. They entered the room and everyone sat down.

"Ron, Ginny, I think I found Percy. I used Legilimency and I found him…he's at Malfoy's," Harry said.

Ron sat openmouthed, unable to speak. Ginny stared at the floor, wringing her hands. The silence in the room soon became unbearable.

"That means we're going to get him back, after all!" Hermione said, hoping to get a smile from anybody.

Ron looked up and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess it does,"

Ginny also smiled, but chose to say nothing. Harry and Hermione felt that this was a moment that should be had between the Weasleys; they left and returned to the sitting room. They took the position on the couch that was so familiar to them from all their nights in the Common Room.

"That was very powerful magic, Harry. That could've been dangerous," Hermione said.

"I know, but I had to do something,"

"Harry…you don't always have to do something…I mean, that could've hurt your mind. You don't always need to put yourself in danger to help others,"

"I don't think I really have a choice…it's kinda destiny," Hermione looked up at him.

"Harry, please don't risk your life when you don't have to. Harry, promise me that you wont. Promise me that you wont ever sacrifice yourself for me…please Harry, I would never forgive myself if you died at my expense,"

Harry looked down at her for a long while. "I can't promise that," he finally said. "I have that 'hero thing', remember?" Hermione laughed, she did indeed remember when she had said that the previous year.

"Oh Harry, you're impossible!" she said. They lay on the couch for a long time, only getting up when members of the Order came into the house, instantly followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They all went into the kitchen, none of them even looked as if they had seen Harry and Hermione.

"I guess they're planning on how to get Percy," Harry said. Ron and Ginny, having heard the noise, came downstairs and took chairs opposite the couch Harry and Hermione were on. They waited until Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen with her husband. She looked crestfallen while her husband looked furious.

"Kids, they've decided that it's too risky…they can't get Percy…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Stupid!" Mr. Weasley erupted. "Fools! How dare they leave my son in the hands of a maniac! FOOLS!" Tonks came up beside Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur, we're not leaving him for long…it's just too dangerous right now! We can't let Voldemort know that we learned that he's operating from the Malfoy Manor. We have an advantage!" she said.

"IF YOU HAD CHILDREN YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE THEM TO DIE!" Mr. Weasley roared.

"We're not leaving him to die! We're going to get him, just not yet!" Tonks said, now afraid of Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley stormed from the room; Mrs. Weasley followed closely behind.

"Don't worry, Percy is going to be fine. We have plenty of time before You-Know-Who's deadline; we'll get him when the time is right," Tonks said to them.

"When is that? When he's dead?" Ron said savagely.

"Ron, calm down, it's just a matter of time,"

"No," Harry said. "Percy is being tortured, I saw it. You can't just leave him there, can you? He isn't going to last long against the Cruciatus Curse,"

"He's going to have to until we find it safe to make our move. Please, trust us," Tonks pleaded. Ron left the room, Ginny soon followed.

"I can't believe you," Harry said to Tonks as he left to go after Ron. "You of all people…"

"Harry, please!"

Harry went into his bedroom; Ron was sitting at the foot of his own bed.

"I'm tired; goodnight, Harry," he said, lying down.

"'Night, Ron," Harry said, also lying down. Harry was once again struck by an idea. He once again thought of Percy, but this time he was hoping to go into Percy's dream like Voldemort had done to Harry. Harry had no idea how to enter the mind of someone sleeping, but he remained persistent. He suddenly felt as if he himself was falling asleep…

_Harry knew he was in Percy's dream. "Percy?" he called. Percy was standing underneath a tree on the campus of Hogwarts. He looked up as Harry approached._

_"What's going on?" he asked._

_"You're dreaming…I'm here to let you know that we found you. We can't come to get you yet, but we know where you are," _

_"Please hurry, Harry. This is an unbelievable nightmare…I can't believe that You-Know-Who really captured me, y'know? I thought that he was…Harry, something's wrong," Percy was disappearing._

_"I think you're waking up," Harry said. "I have to go; hold on, Percy,"_

Harry returned to his own mind, it was well past midnight. Harry closed his eyes, ready to go into his own dreams.


	17. Back to School

**Chapter 17: Back to School**

Harry woke up the next morning by Mrs. Weasley shouting through the door.

"It's Monday! You have to go back to school!" Ron rolled over in his bed. The right side of his face was red from laying on it while his hair was sticking straight up.

"Wha…?" he drooled into his pillow.

"School, Ron, we got to go back," Harry explained to his obviously confused friend.

"Oh…yeah…yeah," he said, getting up. The boys dressed and waited for the girls. It was obvious that the Knight Bus would be taking them back to Hogwarts.

"Well, off we go," Tonks said. It was clear that she didn't want to cross any lines with the Weasleys.

"'Ello, young riders of the Knight Bus! 'Ow are ye?" Stan said happily as they came up to him. Saying nothing, they piled into the bus and kept quiet during the ride to Hogwarts.

It seemed odd returning to classes; Hogwarts was in the back of their mind the past day. It felt as if they were entering a different world; one that was much less important. All of the students were already informed of what had happened to Percy, whispers could be heard whenever Ron or Ginny passed a group of people.

"I hate this," Ginny complained. "Everybody talking behind my back as if I don't know that my brother is going to be murdered before long,"

"That's no way to talk, Ginny. He'll be fine; you'll see," Harry said. Ron glared at him, then to a group of whispering second years.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Harry! You think you're all high and mighty, but you're not! My brother is in the hands of Voldemort and nobody is doing a thing to change that! Don't pretend that he's going to be fine, and don't pretend that you understand how we feel. Get out of my face, Harry, just go," Harry stared at Ron in shock, then turned his heel and went to the Great Hall alone. Harry threw himself onto the bench at the Gryffindor table; tears were stinging his eyes. How could Ron think that Harry didn't know how they felt? _I lost my parents, he has no idea of what he's talking about! _

"He's right, Harry," Hermione said from behind him.

"What? My parents died, Hermione! How could you all think that I don't know what it's like to lose my family?"

"You didn't know your parents. This is completely different; Ron grew up with Percy," she said. Harry stared at her, realizing that she was right. He never knew his parents, where Ron has known Percy all his life. Desperate to make up his mistake to Ron, he got up and searched the castle for him. It didn't take long; Ron was in the Common Room getting ready for classes.

"Ron, you were right. I thought I understood what you're feeling, but I don't. If you want, I'll make it up to you. I have an idea," Ron looked up at him waiting for him to go on. "We'll get Percy back ourselves,"

"Harry, that's insane. We can't go against Voldemort without help from the Order,"

"Yes we can. We've battled with some of the worst wizards known to have ever walked the earth. Back down in the Department of Mysteries we went against all of those Death Eaters! Don't even think about telling me that we can't do that again,"

"How can we do it, Harry? How will we get there? How will we get back?"

"Floo," Ron looked uncertain. "Ron, you're brother is being tortured; how can you even be thinking about this?"

"When?"

"Tonight, we'll bring some of the members of the DA from last year if they want to come," Ron nodded. At that moment Hermione came through the portrait hole.

"Where have you guys been? Classes! Remember? We're going to be late!" she stopped as she saw the serious looks on the boys' faces. "What's going on?"

"Come on, I'll explain on the way," Harry said, grabbing his bag. Once they were on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry began to fill in Hermione. "'Mione, we're getting Percy…tonight. We're going by Floo and we're bringing any volunteers from the DA," Harry was shocked when Hermione didn't abject to Harry's idea, instead she looked determined.

"We'll have to round them up, Harry. Do you still have the Galleon from last year?" Harry showed it to her. "Good, put in noon today; we'll meet everyone during lunch," Harry did as he was told. Ron jumped as he felt his own Galleon get hot.

It felt like an eternity as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The usually exciting class seemed more pointless the closer the clock came to striking noon. Harry could feel himself fidgeting in his seat as he stared at his watch, waiting. At long last the class ended, it was ten minutes before noon and therefore, there was plenty of time to get to the Room of Requirement. The Room of Requirement was what the group, known as Dumbledore's Army, used to practice their own Defense Against the Dark Arts the previous year. It was up to Harry to teach everything he could to the students willing to learn outside of Professor Umbridge's class, which taught next to nothing. Harry enjoyed teaching them for the most part, even Zacharias Smith, who was rude to Harry on more than one occasion.

The Room of Requirement was empty when the trio arrived. The room, which had been set up to practice magic last year, was now a smaller room with only a circular table in the middle with many seats around it. The table was made of black marble and the chairs were finely constructed polished wood. Harry sat down and Ron and Hermione took a seat on either side of him. It was then that members began to come in. Ginny and Neville arrived together and sat down, waiting for the others to arrive. Dean and Seamus arrived next along with Lavender and the Patil twins, closely followed by Cho. To Harry's surprise, Cho gave him a smile sat down. Zacharias Smith came in a short while after. Anthony Goldstein, Michael Cornor, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, and Justin Finch-Fletchley also came through the door. Then at long last the Creevey brothers, Luna Lovegood, and Terry Boot came and it was time to get started.

"Well, I'm glad you've all come," Harry said.

"What's this about?" Zacharias Smith interjected.

"Don't interrupt me and you'll find out," Harry said. "Now, as you know, Percy Weasley has been kidnapped. I propose that since the Ministry wont get him back, that we do it ourselves. I'll take volunteers to the Malfoy Manor, where Percy is being held, by Floo; this is going to be dangerous, so don't come unless you're sure you're willing to risk your life," Harry looked around the group.

"This is crazy; have fun getting blown up," Zacharias said, as he got up and left. Everyone looked at one another, seeing if they were going to leave as well.

"I wont blame anybody for not wanting to go," Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't," Michael Cornor said. Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein nodded in agreement. The three boys left without saying anything else. Justin Finch-Fletchley left without saying a word.

"I think that this is insane…we have no business with this!" Padma Patil said. She got up and looked to her sister, expecting her to join her.

"I'm going with Harry," Parvati said. In a huff, Padma left.

"I'm going with you too!" Lavender said.

"I'll back you up, Harry," Ernie said. Cho nodded.

"Me too! Right, Dean?" Seamus said. Dean smiled.

"Well, you know I'm always behind you, Harry," Neville said.

"That goes for me as well," Luna Lovegood said, staring off into space. The Creevey brothers were almost jumping up and down from the excitement. Hermione gave him a 'don't let them come' look.

"Listen you two, I don't think you're ready for this," Harry said. The brothers looked crushed. "It's not because I don't like you or anything. It's just that you guys are just a little too undisciplined for this, no offense. Once you learn to control yourselves you'll both be extremely powerful wizards, I'm sure,"

"Yeah, sure Harry. You bet. No problem," Colin said. He and his brother Dennis left; both still looking as if their world had collapsed.

"Okay you guys, we have to plan this carefully," Harry said.

"Whatever you say, Harry," Ernie said.

"Er…right. Well, this is going down tonight. If you don't want to come, I wont blame you, remember that,"

"We said we're coming, so we're coming," Cho said. They all nodded.

"Okay then. Thank you all. You know how much this must mean to me and the entire Weasley family," they all nodded once again.

"We'll follow you wherever you go, Harry," Neville said. Harry could tell that he was being sincere.

"Tonight then, we'll get to the Malfoy Manor by Floo. Anyone have a specific preference for time?" they shook their heads. "Alright then, it'll be midnight, just to keep it simple. We'll all meet here at eleven thirty, I'll get here a little earlier to make sure that this room will have a fireplace and plenty of Floo powder for us…" The planning continued until it was time to get back to classes. As everyone left, they gave Harry a smile.

Harry's next lesson, Charms, also seemed boring. That day they were supposed to take notes on ancient spells, but Harry wasn't listening; he was writing the complete list of everyone going with him tonight.

**Harry Potter**

**Hermione Granger**

**Ron Weasley**

**Ginny Weasley**

**Ernie Macmillan**

**Hannah Abbott**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Lavender Brown**

**Parvati Patil**

**Seamus Finnegan**

**Dean Thomas**

**Cho Chang**

Harry looked at the list; were any of them going to die tonight? Fearing the answer, Harry forced himself to listen to Professor Flitwick. Legilimency went by in a breeze; it always did. But this time it felt as if it went by much faster; the clocks in the school must have found out that Harry was dreading that night. By the time it was over, it was already eleven o'clock. Instead of stopping by the Common Room, Harry went straight to the Room of Requirement. As he passed the area where the door was to appear, he thought _we need a huge fireplace and lots of Floo powder…_he walked past the stretch of hallway three times, concentrating hard. The large oak door appeared and Harry entered.

Inside, it was large enough for everybody to fit in. There was a magnificent fireplace at the end of the room, and right next to it, an enormous bowl of Floo Powder. Harry stood and waited patiently as everyone arrived. Before long, it was almost midnight, and everyone was prepared for what they were about to do. Harry looked each of them one at a time.

"This is your last chance to back out," he said. Everyone stood still; wands out, and ready to go rescue Percy. "Okay then…" Harry picked up a handful of Floo powder and everyone huddled inside the fireplace. He threw the Floo powder down; green flames soon erupted all around them. "Malfoy Manor!"


	18. Malfoy Manor

This chapter is going to be switching POVs, so don't get confused…I'll try to make it obvious when I switch it.

**Chapter 18: Malfoy Manor**

The group instinctively crouched low to the ground the moment they felt their feet touch the bottom of the fireplace; wands extended into the room. It was dark; the only sound that could be heard was the breathing of the students. Harry slowly moved out of the fireplace, Ron close behind him. The room they were in was enormous, but not much else could be seen about it as it was pitch black. Harry twitched his head; it was time they look around the house, not only for Percy, but also for Death Eaters.

They split up into smaller groups. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Neville were the first group; their mission was to mainly find Percy and get back to Hogwarts. Ernie was to head the second group: Hannah, Cho, Luna and Parvati. They were to protect Harry's group from behind, making sure no one snuck up on them while they searched for Percy. Lastly, Hermione's team, she was leading: Dean, Seamus, and Lavender. She was to go through as much of the house as possible, looking for anything that could give them an idea of Voldemort's plans.

Harry moved forward, it had been decided that the basement would be the most obvious place to keep Percy. The only problem was finding it. They were in a large sitting room; the fireplace they had entered in was made of white marble. The crystal chandelier that hung above them twinkled softly, but it gave no illumination to the mahogany furniture beneath it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione's group move to the staircase going to the second floor. Not knowing where to start, he made his way down a narrow hallway that was in the left corner of the room. Many small lights hung from the ceiling and expensive looking paintings lined the walls.

The hardwood floors creaked quietly as Harry stepped, he saw a door coming up on the right. He placed himself just beyond it, Ron stood at the other side, and Ginny planted herself right in front as she opened the door. It was a dining room; there was another chandelier and even more paintings that surrounded the large table that could easily seat fifty people; there were no other doors that led out of it. Seeing nothing of importance, the group moved on. Harry looked down the hall the way they came; he could see Ernie's team down near the end of it. Harry turned back, and continued down the hall.

Hermione was scared; that much she knew for certain. As she led her team up the marble staircase the only two things she could think were: the Malfoys love marble and that this is the most terrifying thing she's ever attempted. At the top of the stairs she could go either way. To her left, the hall was lined with many doors, to her right, the hall was lined with many doors; it seemed that the Malfoys loved doors as much as marble. Taking a deep breath, she went to the right. The first door Hermione came to was to her left. Like Harry, she walked just beyond it, Dean at the other side, and Seamus opening the door. He opened it slowly, for all they knew, Mrs. Malfoy could be sleeping in there. The room was empty and Hermione let go of her breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding. It was a spare bedroom; the group went inside ready to search for clues.

Harry came upon another door, once it was opened he peeked a look inside. It was the kitchen; and it was huge. It was for certain that this kitchen was designed for the use of a house elf; everything was low to the ground. Harry made his way inside, his group close behind him. The floor was made of tile, and as each step was taken, it echoed throughout the room. They split up once again to effectively search the entire kitchen. Harry and Neville were one pair, Ginny and Ron the other. Harry and Neville were searching for another door when they heard Ginny's soft voice.

"Harry, come get a look at this," she whispered. Harry found Ginny and her brother; they were standing next to a door. The door opened to a staircase leading down. Harry nodded his head and they started to descend the stairs.

Ernie Macmillan thought he got stuck with the worst job for the operation: protect another group. What kind of fun was that? He knew that this wasn't supposed to be fun, but come on, there had to be something else he could do. However, he told Harry that he would loyally follow his orders, so here he was, following Harry down a staircase in the kitchen. This set of stairs was nothing like the rest of the house; it was not made of marble and there were no chandeliers in sight. It looked as if it belonged in the Shrieking Shack more than anywhere else. It was dark, but then again, the entire house was. Ernie saw Harry stop, it was clear that he had reached the bottom. Harry went to the left, and as Ernie made his way down, he found out that there was no other way to go. They were now in what seemed to be an even darker corridor; there were no paintings and no doors. It was long, very long; Ernie began to wonder if when it did end that if they would still be in the house. Suddenly a door appeared at the end of the hall; he could see Harry stop outside of it, look back, and turn the doorknob.

Hermione had been through half a dozen doors and she had still found nothing. She felt completely useless, she knew Harry had put her on this job to protect her. Heaving a sigh, she opened a door without even thinking, and inside laid Mrs. Malfoy asleep in her bed. Hermione suppressed a scream as she fell back into the hall, closing the door. Lavender was at Hermione's side in an instant. 'You okay?' she mouthed. Hermione nodded. 'Mrs. Malfoy' she mouthed back, indicating the door. Lavender nodded in understanding, she looked down at Hermione; they were thinking the same thing: if there were any information in this house, there would undoubtedly be some in that room.

Hermione slowly opened the door again, and poked her head in. Mrs. Malfoy was sound asleep, completely unaware of Hermione creeping into her room. It was a magnificent bedroom; clearly much amounts of money had been poured into it. The bed was no doubt mahogany, and the bedspread was most likely fine silk. The paintings that were on the walls were all portraits of Mrs. Malfoy, all of which glared down at Hermione. Hermione signaled to the others that it was safe to enter, and together they looked through the desks and cabinets around the room.

Lavender was looking through a desk while Dean and Seamus searched a large walk-in closet. Hermione crept to Mrs. Malfoy's bedside table; there was a small drawer. Hermione pulled it open, and inside laid one piece of paper; it was a letter.

_Narcissa,_

_Your husband will be free soon enough. The date has been set, but I dare not tell it in this letter in the events that it falls into the wrong hands. Others will be freed on that date as well. Take care._

It was signed with the Dark Mark. Hermione stuffed the paper in her cloak, and as she turned to leave, a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked down; it was Mrs. Malfoy.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Mrs. Malfoy sneered. Hermione felt her limbs snap to her side; for a moment she swayed slightly on her feet, then she landed on the floor with a loud thud. But that time, Lavender, Dean, and Seamus were already aware of Mrs. Malfoy waking up and acted as quickly as possible.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Lavender cried. Mrs. Malfoy's wand flew into the air; Dean snatched it before it hit the ground. With a small laugh, Mrs. Malfoy turned and hit what was obviously an alarm. The alarm was deafening, Hermione wished she could cover her ears; as if reading her thoughts, Seamus muttered the counter curse to release her.

"We have to get out of here! Now!" Hermione bellowed. The team nodded, and started to run to the fireplace they had arrived in. They burst into the hall, and were shocked when well over a dozen Death Eaters rushed in front of them from the stairs. Hermione gave one last glance to her group; it was time to fight.

As Harry opened the door he could hear an alarm sound from above him; Hermione was in trouble. Not knowing what to do, he looked to Neville.

"Ernie," said Neville. Harry nodded.

"ERNIE, GO HELP HERMIONE!" he shouted down the hall. Harry watched as Ernie's team dashed back down the way they had come. Harry turned back and went through the door. The walls on the inside were lined with portraits of the entire family…Harry knew he had come to the right place. The room had what were clearly objects used for Dark Magic, though Harry couldn't name them. It looked more like a dungeon than anything, shackles hung from the walls and there were smears of blood every so often. Harry rushed inside, and in the very center of the room, he saw Percy. He raced to his side.

"Percy…Percy! We're here…we have to run!" Harry yelled, shaking Percy's shoulder.

"Harry…you came…you really came for me…" he said, his head lolling side to side.

"Can you walk?" Harry asked. Percy looked up at him, sudden determination in his eyes.

"What kind of Weasley would I be if I couldn't walk?" Percy said. Harry smiled, and untied Percy. Percy slowly rose from the chair and stretched. "Ready," he said. Harry nodded and they started the run back to the sitting room. As they climbed the staircase they heard a rumbling of feet that meant that Death Eaters were on their way. Harry pushed open the door; he was right, the kitchen was filling with Death Eaters with each passing second.

"_Disoptencia_!" Harry bellowed at the nearest one.

"_Reflecto!" _the Death Eater used a shield and the spell bounced back, hitting Ginny square between the eyes.

"I'm blind!" she cried, her hands over her eyes. Neville placed himself in front of her, protecting her from everything she could no longer see. "_Stupefy!"_ she shouted, she managed to hit a Death Eater. Percy ducked to the stupefied Death Eater and snatched his wand.

"_Impedimenta!" _he yelled. The group fought their way back into the hall and ran as fast as they could back to the sitting room; Neville guiding the now completely blinded Ginny as they went. Bright lights could be seen flashing from that end of the hall; apparently, the fight was still going strong for both Ernie and Hermione.

Hermione's group was being pushed back. The Death Eaters were effectively putting them in a dead end, and Hermione couldn't think of a way out of it. As the end of the hall drew nearer, she saw that there was a window.

"Follow me!" she yelled, making a dash for it. She could hear the rest of her team running behind her. Taking a deep breath, she threw herself through the window, at the same time realizing that she was on the second floor of a very large house.__

Ernie had gotten the order to go help Hermione, and raced back up the stairs from the cellar and down the hall. Death Eaters were already in the sitting room, and Ernie could see no way of getting to Hermione.

"Attack!" Ernie shouted. The group started using all the spells they could remember from the DA. Death Eaters were dropping left and right, it looked as if they had no idea if what was happening. Ernie made a run for the stairs; he had to help Hermione. Out of nowhere, a Death Eater came and used a curse from behind him. Ernie saw the light of the spell out of the corner of his eye but had no time to react. He felt it hit him between the shoulders and, blacking out, he slowly fell to the ground.

Hermione felt the glass shatter around her, cutting deep into her skin. She heard Lavender shriek while Dean and Seamus hollered. They were all falling to the ground and none of them knew a spell to slow them down. They landed with a sickening crash. Hermione could feel her own bones break and could hear the bones of the members of her team snap as well. Lavender cried out in pain, clutching her leg. Hermione's eyes stung with tears as a terrible amount of agony made it's way through her body from her legs. Hermione clenched her teeth; she had come too far to stop now. Forcing herself to stand, she grabbed Lavender's hand and made her get up. The two girls helped Dean and Seamus get to their feet, it was clear that their legs and ankles sustained injury as well. Hermione looked back to the house, they were directly in front of the window to the sitting room. Hermione watched as Ernie fell to the ground in front of the stairs.

"Come on, we have to help!" she shouted, going through yet another window.

Harry heard a crash of breaking glass when he and his team arrived in the sitting room. He looked over and saw Hermione picking herself up from the floor, her team stepping through the now broken window. Harry motioned for his team to gather the rest of the group.

"It's time to get out of here!" he said. They nodded, and raced to help the others get to the fireplace. The room had almost been completely destroyed, bits of furniture lay scattered about and the chandelier was shattered on the floor. Harry scanned the room, looking for anybody his team had missed. Through the haze, Harry saw Ernie lying in front of the stairs and sprinted to get to him. The Death Eater that had struck him was still standing next to him. Harry quickly stunned him, and without any second thoughts, Harry picked up Ernie and ran to the fireplace. The room was now clear of Death Eaters; the team tried to huddle in the fireplace once again. Harry threw down the Floo powder and he said "Hogwarts!" As the green flames devoured the students, Mrs. Malfoy appeared at the bottom of the stairs; she was laughing.


	19. Nominations

**Chapter 19: Nominations**

The first thing that Harry noticed as the group tumbled out of the fireplace in the Room of Requirement was that there was a massive amount of injury in his party. Harry quickly laid Ernie down on his back; Ernie's eyes were glossed over, seeing nothing as he stared at the ceiling. In a panic, Harry checked for a pulse. Harry let out his breath as he felt one; Ernie seemed to be merely stunned. Muttering the counter curse, Harry watched as Ernie blinked a few times then sat up.

"You okay?" Harry asked. Ernie gave the thumbs up. Harry then turned to the rest of the group. Ginny was holding on to Neville so tightly that her knuckles had turned white, her eyes looking somewhere over Harry's right shoulder.

"I forget the counter curse," Neville said, his fingers intertwined with Ginny's.

"_Reoptementem," _Harry said. Ginny looked right into Neville's eyes.

"It's so good to see you again," she whispered to him; Neville smiled.

"Come on, you two…we have to help the others," Harry said. He moved on to Seamus when he heard his name being called.

"My ankle…I think it's sprained," he said through gritted teeth.

"Just try to tough it out, I don't know how to fix that…we'll get you up to the hospital wing in a sec," Harry said. Harry heard Parvati and Lavender's loud sobs; he went to them immediately. Parvati was crying, holding onto Lavender's hand and gently stroking her hair.

"Help her, Harry…please," she cried as he approached. Harry knelt down beside Lavender; she looked terrible. Her leg was mangled, to say the least. The bone was clearly visible just under her knee. Shattered glass was embedded into her face; she was hardly recognizable.

"Er…I don't know what to do…hold on, I'll get Hermione, she might know something," Harry said now looking for Hermione. It was then that he truly saw the damage that had been done to the group as he stood. There was so much blood on the floor that Harry had no idea who it belonged to. Harry now frantically looked for Hermione…then he found her. She was lying in her own pool of blood; Harry rushed to her side. She looked as bad as Lavender; Harry remembered hearing her crash through the window back at Malfoy Manor, but then how did Lavender get glass in her? But this wasn't the time to think of how it happened; this was the time to act on how to make it better.

Harry hands were trembling; he had no idea what to do. "Ron, help me," he said over Lavender's cries of pain. "Hermione…why is it always you?" he mumbled softly. Ron came to Harry's side in an instant.

"Oh…Harry…I don't know…" he said, looking down at Hermione.

"Ron, we have t-to save her…" Harry said. Now he was shaking all over; he reached out and clutched Hermione's hand. "Get help!" he cried. Ron dashed from the room. Harry began to cry softly, rocking back and forth; Cho came up next to him and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry…" she started.

"No…don't say it," Harry choked. Harry looked down at his girlfriend; even though blood completely covered her body, Harry couldn't help but think that she still looked beautiful. Harry closed his eyes…_she can't leave me…not like this, not now._ Harry's eyes snapped open as he felt her familiar hand on his cheek.

"You worry too much," she whispered. Harry sobbed openly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought…I saw you…oh, Hermione…." He cried.

"It probably looks worse than it feels…the glass barely hurts at all," Hermione soothed. Harry knew better than that; there was no doubt in his mind that Hermione was in a great amount of pain. "My leg; that's what's killing me," she said. Harry looked down at it; it was like Lavender's; smashed beyond anything he had ever seen.

"Hermione, how did this happen?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," she said.

"Cho, how's everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Everyone's okay as far as I can tell," she answered. At that moment, Dumbledore came into the room, followed by Professor McGonagal and Madame Pomfrey. They were all fully dressed, as if they saw this coming.

"Professor, I-"

"Not now, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "Poppy, get to work," he ordered. Madame Pomfrey, with the aid of Professor McGonagal, went to each individual student fixing what she could. Lavender and Hermione posed the largest problem, but amazingly, they were fixed in what must have been record time. Everyone in Hermione's group had to be placed into casts containing Skele-Gro, which were to come off the very next day. The cuts from the glass could still be seen, but it was a small price to pay for what happened to them. Harry was shocked at the ability of magic in medicine.

"Now, if you please, where were you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Getting him," Harry said, pointing to Percy who was standing next to Ginny and Neville.

"My word…" Professor McGonagal said, putting a hand over her mouth. It was odd seeing the usually stern and self-possessed teacher stare at a former student with a look of complete shock.

"Harry, you were told that we could not get him!" Dumbledore said, his voice stern. "Now we have no advantage over Voldemort!" Harry jumped back, never before had he seen the Headmaster this angry.

"He needed us! He needed help!" Harry said. He felt an overwhelming anger rising towards Dumbledore; why didn't they want Percy back? "Listen, I don't care if we lose some kind of advantage, Percy is human, too! Remember? I'm the one fighting Voldemort in the end, so what do you care?"

"Harry, listen to me carefully. You might be the one fighting Voldemort, but the war that goes on until then involves all of us. Understand?" Dumbledore said as if speaking to a child who just had a temper tantrum. Harry was frustrated; he thought that the entire conversation was ridiculous. He, Harry, had done the right thing.

"You're wrong," he said. "I was right in what I did and somewhere inside you, you know that,"

"Harry, I'm not saying that what you did was wrong, I'm saying that it was at the wrong time-"

"No! It was the perfect time! When would have been the right time? When Percy was tortured to insanity? When he was dead?"

"Of course not…"

"Fine then, next time I'll leave it to you guys," Harry snarled. "These kids risked their lives for the greater good and how do you repay them? With telling them that they were wrong? Fine! Whatever, you go in next time,"

"All of you have suffered a great amount tonight; please make your way to the hospital wing. The Ministry will decide the consequences of your actions. I must go inform them now," Dumbledore said as if he hadn't heard Harry.

"Wait, professor!" Hermione said. "I found this," she pulled out the letter that she had found in Mrs. Malfoy's room. Dumbledore read it and put it in his cloak.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger," he said, turning to the door and leaving.

Everyone was to spend the rest of the night in the hospital wing, which wasn't long. They were to be excused from classes the next day so they could recover. During that time they talked mostly about what happened to each of their groups.

"So wait a minute, you guys jumped out of a window…from the second floor?" Ginny asked, amazed.

"Well, we jumped…but Hermione more like threw herself into it, breaking it rather nicely for the rest of us!" Lavender laughed. Ginny stared at them in disbelief. "Hey, at least we didn't blind each other!" Lavender added.

"That was an accident!" Harry said. The group laughed and happily continued their stories. It was different than when Harry had gone down to the Department of Mysteries; this time, the mission had been a success. Nobody had been killed, not even irreversibly hurt. Now that the event at Malfoy Manor was a memory, Harry looked back on it with pride.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley practically broke down the door when they arrived to see Percy.

"My baby!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "My beautiful baby!" Percy let her embrace him in a bone-crunching hug.

"Hey, Mum," he said, readjusting his glasses. Fred and George stood uncomfortably by the door; they waved.

"Hey, Perc, heard you got yourself kidnapped," Fred said.

"Bet you told You-Know-Who who's boss, eh?" George added. Percy smiled.

"Now, you must tell me everything that happened! You poor dear, it must've been terrible!" she cried.

"Molly, dear, let the boy rest. He's been through a lot these past couple of days, no doubt," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh yes, of course," Mrs. Weasley said. Fred and George left a short while after, explaining that they needed to get back to the shop. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were then to take Percy to the Ministry to answer a few questions about his abduction. Harry and his party weren't alone in the hospital wing for long, however. None other than the Minister of Magic herself, Amelia Bones, came through the door. She walked up to the group and stood before them.

"So you decided to get Percy Weasley yourself, eh? That's what the Headmaster just informed me of last night. May I remind you that you were told of what could be lost in retrieving Percy? However, I'm not like the Order of the Phoenix, I value each witch and wizard individually. I commend each of you in your remarkable achievement. Therefore, I'm pleased to announce that all of you have been nominated to receive the Order of Merlin!" The group looked up at her in shock. They had expected to be reprimanded for what they had done, but now it seems that they are going to receive the most coveted award in the wizarding community. "Well, I must be off. I have much to do," and with that, she left.

"The Order of Merlin, wow! I never thought I'd get one of those. Do you think they'll really give it to us?" Parvati asked.

"Who knows?" Ginny said. "I mean, we didn't get one for the Department of Mysteries," she said, motioning to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and herself.

"What happened there? I heard that you all fought You-Know-Who, but what actually happened?" Lavender asked. Everyone looked to Harry; it was up to him of whether or not to break the story. Harry took a deep breath.

"Well, Sirius Black was my godfather and I had a dream saying he was in trouble in the Department of Mysteries. So we all went to save him…"

Harry finished his story to open mouths.

"No…way…" Cho said in awe. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever heard, seriously. You guys didn't get the Order of Merlin for that? That's crazy!"

By lunch, the entire student body had heard rumors of what had happened at Malfoy Manor, but no one had all the facts straight. On more than one occasion, a student would enter the hospital wing, hoping to get a few answers. Madame Pomfrey was quick to get these students out, fueling more rumors that Harry and his group had been seriously injured.

They were released just before dinner, actually, most of them could have left earlier, but they wanted to stay to keep Lavender, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean company as their bones healed. When they arrived in the Great Hall a hush fell over the students. All heads turned to look at them; Harry walked to the Gryffindor house table as if he hadn't noticed. Getting the clue, the rest of the group went to their respective house tables quickly and sat down.

"Y'know, I really expected the Minister to scream at us today," Hermione said. "I mean, we did go against what the Order had decided to do,"

"Hermione, my brother could have died! Of course the Minister let us off; she has family too. Most Order members don't," Ron said. Harry and Hermione agreed.

"What do you guys think about that letter I found? You think Voldemort's really going to break out Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely," Ron said.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering when he is going to do it," Harry said. He looked over to the Slytherin table; Malfoy was sitting talking to Crabbe and Goyle. It looked as if he didn't have a care in the world.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, with the exception of a few students asking about what had happened. For the most part, Harry was more than willing to tell the key facts about it. Harry went to bed that night feeling both exhausted and excited; he never thought it was possible. The Order of Merlin could be his; he could actually have that award. With that on his mind, he fell into a deep sleep.


	20. The Good Fight

**Chapter 20: The Good Fight**

It had been a couple of weeks since the assault on Malfoy Manor and it looked as if everything had calmed down. Harry was pleased with the results; he had expected Voldemort to launch a new attack as a form of retaliation. Now all that was left to do was focus on his studies and wait for more news. No one had gotten any word about the Order of Merlin; the group just assumed that the Ministry didn't see it fit to give it to them.

Before he knew it, the list of students staying behind for the winter holidays was circulating through Hogwarts.

"Hey Ron, are you doing anything this Christmas?" Harry asked when the list reached him during breakfast.

"Not that I know of," he said.

"Do you think you could come to Grimmauld Place?"

"No doubt! My mum loves it there!" Ron said.

"What about you, 'Mione?"

"I'd be delighted to go," she said.

"Hey, whatever happened to your parents? I mean, are they still living there, or what?" Ron asked.

"No, they found a new home for us, but they don't want me living there yet. At least not until the Aurors make it safe," she answered.

An owl carrying a large package landed in front of Harry. Harry knew what it was; it seemed like an eternity since he had sent the request to them in Hogsmeade.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Present," Harry said, glancing at Hermione. He quickly took the package and sent the owl on its way. There was a letter tied to the top; Harry opened it and read it under the table.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Page 2980 is where we placed the article. I hope it suits what you had requested. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask._

_-Diane Fleming_

"Jeez Harry, all this secrecy! What did you get her?" Ron asked. "Or maybe I don't want to know!" he joked.

Everyone was looking forward to the winter holidays, Harry in particular. Even though he was doing well in school, he was still exhausted from it. On the day the train would be taking the students home, Harry woke up bright and early. He, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Hermione patiently waited in the Great Hall with the other students to go down to the platform to get on the train.

The Hogwarts Express gleamed magnificently in the morning sunlight; Harry quickly jumped on before all the compartments had filled up. They found one right near the front, and all piled in. They talked mostly about Quidditch, Voldemort, and school; the conversations remained optimistic. It was after the food trolley had rolled around when Malfoy decided to make an appearance.

"I heard that you were the one at my house!" he said, pointing at Harry. "I don't doubt that you both were there as well," looking at Ron and Hermione. "My mum said there were a lot of students at my house that night…I want those names, Potter. Who was there with you?" he snarled. Harry looked at him defiantly in the eye. "Tell me, Potter! Tell me, or I blast you with every hex I know," he shouted, taking out his wand. Harry pulled out his wand in a second; they were now in a standoff.

"Nobody else move," Harry ordered. "This is between me and him," Crabbe and Goyle fidgeted stupidly, not knowing what to do. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny all reached into their robes, ready to take out their wands if they had to.

"Now, Potter; I want to know who went to my private home. I want to know now. You made a big mistake in going there, and I will be sure to make you and all your little friends pay for it," Malfoy threatened, wand still pointing at Harry.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry cried. Malfoy became rigid as a board and fell to the ground. "You listen to me, Malfoy, you chose the wrong side for this war. Soon enough, you will pay for that decision," he said. "I will do whatever it takes to win; you can't scare me," Malfoy could only stare up at him. "Now go," Harry took the spell off him. Malfoy quickly got up from the floor.

"The day we duel, I will win," he said, and then he left. Crabbe and Goyle slowly followed behind.

"That was interesting," Neville said.

"That was more than interesting; that was awesome!" Ron said. "Aw, we should've taken a picture…" he added. Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"Honestly though, you should take his threats seriously. He learned a lot of Dark Magic from his father before he got sent to Azkaban," Hermione said.

"He got sent to Azkaban because of us! How could we not take on his son?" Ron said.

"Hermione's right," Neville said. "The Malfoy's know even the darkest of magic, a force that shouldn't be reckoned with,"

"How bad can Dark Magic get?" Ginny asked.

"Bad," Neville said. "That type of magic consumes you, the power of it is addicting. Once someone uses it long enough, it's as if they lost their soul. That magic only deals with death, it could never be used for good," Harry remember Neville's parents; tortured to insanity.

"Your parents, they fought the good fight," Harry said cautiously. He was uncomfortable with bringing up the subject, as was everyone else. Neville looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, they really did," he said.

"I heard they were great," Ginny added, grabbing Neville's hand.

"They were. I've heard so many stories from Gran about them. She told me about all of the battles they went into and all the Death Eaters they caught," Neville said.

"Tell us some," Ron said.

"You want to hear them?" everyone nodded. "Okay then, if you really want to. Well, my parents were Aurors in the Order. They always worked together and one never went on a mission without the other. One day, they were sent to catch one of the most infamous Death Eaters known to the Ministry: Bellatrix Lestrange. She was You-Know-Who's right hand Death Eater, the one who did most of the dirty work. My Gran told me that it was a complex mission, that if my parents failed, others would be sent in their place. It was a massive operation, multiple teams of Aurors going in together from separate places; my parents were one team. They found Bellatrix in some huge mansion out in the middle of nowhere; they went in after they informed the other Aurors of their position. Gran says they fought through dozens of Death Eaters to get to her, but when they did, she captured them. She tortured them trying to find out more about the Order and the mission; my parents refused to say anything. The other Aurors stormed into the mansion, but it was too late; my parents had lost their minds," Neville choked. "Bellatrix was caught and sent to Azkaban…but then as you know, she got out. Now it's our job to put her back in there!" Neville finished with determination.

"We'll get her, Neville, don't you worry," Ron said. "I'm in for a little Death Eater catching, and I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind getting her!"

"Yeah, I have no doubt that somewhere along the line I'll run into her. I'll catch her then, but you'll have to come," Harry said to Neville. Neville looked thrilled at the opportunity to personally catch the woman who had ruined his parents' lives.

The rest of the ride was spent on Neville telling the marvelous tales of his parents and the day that they would once again meet Bellatrix Lestrange. As the trained slowed to a stop at platform 9 ¾, Harry saw Lupin and Mrs. Weasley waiting for them. As the students got off the train, many stopped to greet Lupin, their old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Finally, after the students had cleared, it was time to go back to Grimmauld Place.

"Hello, dears," Mrs. Weasley said. "I hope you're all doing well since I last saw you!"

"Yeah, mum, we're fine," Ron said.

"I hope all of you are doing splendidly in Defense, I would hope so, after that little attack you all managed. I must say, I'm very proud of you all!" Lupin said. They all smiled at him. "Ah, Neville! How good it is to see you again! Are you spending some of the holidays with us?"

"Yes, professor," Neville said.

"You don't have to call me 'professor' anymore, Neville. Feel free to call me Lupin or Remus," Lupin said.

"Okay pro- um…Lupin," Neville said.

"That's the ticket! Well, off we go then," Lupin said.

The trip to Grimmauld Place was by Knight Bus; they had expected that. It now seemed routine for them to get on the bus and be greeted by the clueless Stan, and then get thrown from their seats as the bus took off. Before, it was a nuisance to be rolling about on the bus's floor, but now it was rather enjoyable. When the bus stopped, it took a moment for Mrs. Weasley to gather the teenagers off of the floor; then they were hurried into Grimmauld Place.

"I prepared it for Christmas, I hope you like it," Lupin said when they entered. The group gasped in unison, the house was fabulous. It looked much more radiant than it did the year before, mostly due to the fact that it was clean. Decorations hung from the walls and lights. The paintings now had Christmas theme to them. There was a Christmas tree in the sitting room; ornaments of every color were dangling from it. There was some much tinsel hung about that it was almost blinding.

"Did you do all this yourself?" Hermione asked, clearly impressed.

"Oh heavens no! Mrs. Weasley was so kind as to help me, once she got word that she would be spending Christmas with me," Lupin said.

"It really looks magnificent," Hermione complimented.

"Thank you, dear; now all of you go and unpack!" Mrs. Weasley said. The children went upstairs to their usual bedrooms and unpacked as Mrs. Weasley had ordered. Once they had finished, they returned downstairs to the kitchen.

"So how's Percy, mum?" Ginny asked as she sat down at the table.

"Oh, he's fine. He's still living in his apartment and he's recently become a member of the Order," Mrs. Weasley said proudly.

"Really? Wow, Percy a member of the Order…never thought I'd see the day," Ron said.

"Well, you can tell him that yourself, Ronald. He's coming for dinner tonight and spending Christmas with us," she replied.

"What about Bill and Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"They can't make it, their very busy these days," Mrs. Weasley said. "Speaking of busy, your father has been working very hard these past few weeks; when he gets here, don't give him a hard time!"

"We never give him a hard time, mum!" Ron said.

"Nevertheless, let him relax; he hasn't had a day off since the attack at the Ministry," she said.

"Okay mum, okay," Ron said. The group headed upstairs to Harry and Ron's room; they really couldn't think of much to do. After tiring of conversation, they wandered aimlessly around the house, pointing out some of the more interesting decorations. When they heard the familiar _pop! _of Mr. Weasley's arrival home, they rushed downstairs to greet him. They stopped when they saw the look on his face.

"Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban," he said.


	21. The Order of Merlin

Ok gang, this might be the last or second to last chapter for a bit (I'm thinking till somewhere around the 20th). As you are probably aware, the login bit on the site is going to be closed the 17th and 18th, so no updating then. Keep your fingers crossed, though. I might squeeze in another chapter before then. The 18th also happens to be my birthday, so I'm going to be extra lazy for a little while.

**Chapter 21: The Order of Merlin**

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "I mean; he escaped even after we told Dumbledore that he was going to break out? How did this happen?"

"You-Know-Who had a lot of help from the Dementors," Mr. Weasley said. "The Dementors are now working full-time for You-Know-Who,"

"I can't believe it, I really can't. I don't even know what to say," Ron said.

"Don't worry, everyone, it'll all work out in the end. Which reminds me! You're all receiving the Order of Merlin! The Ministry has decided that you all deserve it," Mr. Weasley announced.

The teenagers were shocked; they had forgotten about their nominations as recipients of the award.

"When do we get them, dad?" Ron asked.

"Day before Christmas. The other students who were with you are being informed right now, and they'll meet us at the Ministry then," he said. "Now, I say that this is an excellent reason to celebrate! Molly, dear!" he called to the kitchen.

"Yes, Arthur?" she said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Two of our children are getting the Order of Merlin; would you say a celebration is in order?" Mrs. Weasley fainted. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," he said before rushing to her side.

The party was small, considering it was on such short notice. When Percy Apparated he was warmly greeted by everyone.

"Ron, Ginny, I heard the news at work…I can't believe it! Harry, Hermione, and…Neville, right? Good work!" he said to them.

"Thanks, Percy," Ginny said, hugging her older brother. Other Order members arrived throughout the party, apparently word had gotten out. Moody, Tonks, and other members congratulated the students when they arrived.

"So Tonks, how are you guys going to catch Lucius Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"We really don't know right now. All witches and wizards are going to be looking for him, other than that, there's not much else we can do. He's probably right beside You-Know-Who now, it'd be next to impossible to catch him," she said.

"There's got to be something more we can do," Harry said. Tonks shook her head.

"Not anything that's safe," she answered.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to catch him later," Neville said. Harry was astounded at the progress Neville has been making over the past few years. When Harry had met him, he was a forgetful young boy who was terrible at Potions. He was constantly losing his pet toad, Trevor, and had multiple accidents a day in his classes. Now, however, Neville had become something so much more. Harry was shocked with Neville's determination to go down to the Department of Mysteries with him, and then once more at the Malfoy Manor. Though he still made mistakes, his magical ability had grown a considerable amount. Now Harry felt that when he, Harry, would go into the ultimate battle, Neville would be right beside him. Harry liked that idea; he liked it a lot.

"Hey Neville, whatever happened to Trevor?" Harry asked.

"Oh no! I must've left him at Hogwarts!" he cried.

"No, he's right here," Ginny said, Trevor secure in her hands.

"Oh, thanks honey," he said. Ron scowled; Harry stifled a laugh, elbowing him.

"Okay, all you kids better be off to bed!" Mrs. Weasley said. Harry looked down at his watch, he was shocked that it read one o'clock in the morning. Following her orders, the group made their way upstairs, getting ready for bed. When Harry returned from the bathroom after brushing his teeth, he was surprised to not to see Ron but Hermione in his room.

"Ron and Neville are sharing a room…after I uh, had a word with him," she said. She was sitting on his bed already in her pajamas. Harry smiled, walking over to her. They lay down together, Harry tracing his fingertips lightly up and down her thigh.

"Goodnight, 'Mione" he whispered in her ear. Hermione rolled over, looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you," she said. Harry stared at her open mouthed, never before had she said that.

"I love you, too," he replied. She pulled him into a kiss; at first it was light and tender. Then it became passionate, Hermione began running her hands through his hair. Harry hands started roaming her body, his kisses now going down her neck. The passion that was suddenly between them was intoxicating; he stopped abruptly. "Hermione, are you sure about this?"

"Yes,"

When they woke up the next morning it felt as if it was the first time they had ever seen the light of day.

"Good morning, sunshine," Harry said to Hermione once she began to stir.

"Morning Harry," she mumbled sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Uh…just before eleven,"

"What? Oh my goodness! How could we have slept in this late?"

"This is late to you? Jeez, Hermione! Besides, I think we were pretty tired after um…last night," he said with a wink. Hermione blushed.

"I guess so," she giggled. They lay together until Lupin pounded on the door.

"Really, it's almost time for lunch!" he shouted through the door. Harry and Hermione groaned.

"We'll be down in a minute," Harry said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we'? Harry, who's in there with you?" Lupin asked.

"Uh…nobody! Nobody at all!" Harry tried to say, but it was too late. Lupin poked his head into the bedroom.

"Ah, I see," he said with a small laugh. "Be sure not to tell Mrs. Weasley, she'll have your skin!" and he closed the door.

"He took that well," Hermione said, sitting up.

"Do we really need to get up?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, Harry. C'mon, let's go," she said, putting on one of Harry's shirts.

"Oh here we go; taking my clothes," Harry joked. Harry got up and dressed. He laughed at the state Hermione was in, her hair a complete mess while she was wearing clothes much too big for her.

"I guess I need a shower," she said.

"Yeah, me too," Harry said. A sudden mischievous look went into Hermione's eyes. "Are you proposing we shower together Ms. Granger?" Harry asked mockingly.

"Well, if you don't want to…" she teased as she pretended to head to the shower alone.

"No! I was kidding!" Harry laughed, catching up with her.

When they arrived in the kitchen Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Lupin were eating lunch. They looked up at the couple when they sat down.

"Have a long night?" Ron asked with a snicker. Ginny tried to kick him under the table, but she was smiling as well.

"What's for brea- I mean, lunch?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Whatever you can find," Lupin said. Harry and Hermione raided the fridge and sat down to eat their findings. Ron kept looking up at them, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He then suddenly looked at Ginny and Neville, giving them an obvious don't-even-think-about-it look.

After lunch, Ron and Neville practically bombarded Harry while Hermione went upstairs with Ginny.

"Well?" Ron prompted.

"Well what?" Harry asked.

"C'mon Harry, you know what! Spill the beans, already!" Ron said.

"Don't be stupid, Ron. You know I'm not saying a thing,"

"Okay, fine. Just give me a thumbs up or thumbs down, at the very least," he said. Harry gave him the thumbs up. Harry had no idea that the same thing was happening upstairs.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"Well what?"

"Hermione, don't even try to play dumb with me," Ginny said. Hermione laughed.

"It was…good,"

"That's it?" Hermione laughed again.

"It was fabulous! So what about you and Neville?"

"We're taking it slow. So far, I'm definitely liking him," Ginny said. "He's so much deeper than Michael and Dean, he's so nice!"

"I think you two are adorable together," Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

Before anyone knew it, it was the day they were to receive their awards. Mr. Weasley woke them all up early, eager to get them to the Ministry. The teenagers were so excited that they could barely speak; the ride on the Knight Bus was silent. When they arrived in the lobby of the Ministry they were surprised to see it restored to its original magnificence. The only thing different was the fountain. Instead of actual statues, there were wires that silhouetted the statue's forms. It was a symbol of what had happened and of how easy it is to lose your life. Lavender, Parvati, Cho, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Hannah, and Ernie were already there waiting for them. Their families were proudly standing beside them.

"Off we go then! Up to the Grand Auditorium!" Mr. Weasley said when they had greeted each other. Everyone followed Mr. Weasley as he led them all to the elevators. "We're just going down a level," he said as the large group had to split up to two smaller ones. After they had gotten off the elevators, they were facing out into a hallway. At the end of the hall was a set of large golden double doors. Harry could hear voices on the other side of the doors.

"A lot of people come to see this, Harry," Mr. Weasley said. Harry could only nod, he was suddenly nervous. "Parents," he said to the rest of the group, "if you would please go into the auditorium at this time, there are reserved seats for all of you at the front," the parents hugged their children and went inside. "Follow me, we're going backstage," he said. There was a brown wooden door to the right and they entered it. They followed the tiny hallway up to what was clearly backstage; Amelia Bones was waiting for them.

"Okay guys, I'm going to go out there and when I announce your names just come out onto the stage," she said. "Arthur, you can take your seat," she said. Mr. Weasley left to go find his seat. "Ready?" she asked them; they nodded. "Here we go!"

They could see her go out onto the stage from where they were standing at the side. Harry could see a good portion of the crowd and the auditorium. The auditorium was breath taking; it looked as if it was made purely of gold. The walls were shimmering with golden figures sculpted into them. The ceiling had a large painting of a wizard and other mystical creatures battling against the forces of darkness. Windows circled the painting, shedding light onto the many spectators in the crowd. Harry gulped; he had never been in front of a large crowd before.

"Welcome one and all to the Grand Auditorium in the Ministry of Magic!" Amelia Bones was announcing. "Today is a day of great celebration as we are awarding thirteen brave students of Hogwarts with our most coveted award, the Order of Merlin! Please join me in welcoming them to the stage!" the room exploded with applause, the group walked out onto the stage. There were thirteen chairs and they took the hint to sit in them.

The Minister then started to hand out the awards one by one.

"Hannah Abbot please rise," Hannah stood. "Hannah Abbot, by the power of the Minister of Magic, you are hereby awarded the Order of Merlin Third Class for your work in the rescue of Percy Weasley," The Minister shook Hannah's hand while giving her a certificate and a small trophy. Hannah sat down. The same awards were given to Lavender, Parvati, Ernie, Cho, Dean, and Seamus. Then it came to Harry.

"Harry Potter please rise," he stood. "Harry Potter, by the power of the Minister of Magic, you are hereby awarded the Order of Merlin Second Class for your work in the rescue of Percy Weasley and the battle in the Department of Mysteries," Harry was shocked as the Minister shook his hand, presenting him with a certificate and a trophy. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Neville all received the same award. It felt as if nothing could ruin the perfect day. But that was until Harry saw Malfoy. Malfoy was sitting in the crowd with a smirk on his face. _He knows everyone who was there! _Harry thought. Harry gave a small nudge to Ron, twitching his eyebrows to show him; Ron understood. As the group was being applauded and cheered as they left the stage, Harry could only think of one thing: Malfoy was going to have his revenge very soon.


	22. Christmas

The spells I use in this chapter are completely made up, I'm not even sure what they do. Just use your imagination.

**Chapter 22: Christmas**

Harry was nervous the entire ride back from the Ministry, continually glancing over his shoulder for any sign of Malfoy. When the Knight Bus stopped in front of the invisible entrance to Grimmauld Place he made special care that no one was spying on them.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. "You seem rather…odd,"

"No, nothing's wrong," Harry lied. Mr. Weasley gave him a smile and Harry made his way upstairs. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were quick to follow. Once they were all inside Harry's room they sat quietly and fidgeted about.

"Well I guess Malfoy's going to try to do something," Neville said. "But I guess that's stating the obvious," he added. Ron nodded slowly.

"We should stay on our toes once we're back at school," he said.

"I shouldn't have brought them," Harry mumbled.

"Brought who?" Hermione asked.

"The DA members, it should've just been you, Ron, and myself," Harry said, staring at the floor.

"Don't think like that," Neville said. "I was everyone's own decision to go. Besides, I would've been furious if I didn't get the chance to go with you, Harry,"

"That goes for me as well," Ginny put in. Harry vigorously shook his head.

"No, it wasn't right to put you in that kind of danger. Now Malfoy is after everyone that went with me,"

"Harry, you really need to understand that we volunteered to go with you. We knew the risks, you told us we could die, and we went anyway," Ginny said. "Trust me, you did nothing wrong,"

Harry was still unconvinced, he had led these students into what had seemed a certain death, and they had survived, but were now targeted by Malfoy and others from Voldemort's side. Harry sighed.

"They shouldn't have come," he said. "But they did and now they'll have to pay the price," Ginny squirmed in her chair.

"We'll be fine," she said. "We'll all be fine, we can take care of ourselves," Harry hoped that she was right.

Harry awoke the next morning by Hermione shaking his shoulder. Harry groaned and tried to roll over.

"Wake up, Harry! It's Christmas!" she squealed; Harry peeped open his eyes. "That's right, get up," she said. Hermione was already getting dressed as Harry sat up. It was just beginning to register with him that it was Christmas. Harry quickly dressed, went to his closet, and pulled out the gift he had hidden inside. He carried it over to Hermione, who was standing by the door waiting to go to breakfast.

"Open it here," Harry said. She sat down on the bed with the gift in her lap. She slowly removed the wrapping paper to reveal a book: _Hogwarts: A Revised History_.

"Oh Harry," she whispered, running her hand down the cover.

"That's not all," he said, opening the book to the page he marked. Hermione gasped at the page. The heading at the top of the page read: _Clubs and Organizations._ Beneath it, there were small articles on the topic.

_S.P.E.W. (Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare) _an article started about halfway down the page.

_S.P.E.W. was inspired by the treatment of house-elves; the organization is an ongoing effort to reach equality among wizards and house-elves. Hermione Granger, the founder of S.P.E.W., is a muggle-born student at Hogwarts and one of the brightest in her class. She single-handedly organized the club during her fourth year and began recruiting others. Harry Potter, for instance, is a member and also secretary of the club. The aims of the club is to get house-elves wages and working conditions along with allowing house-elves to use wands and allowing house-elves to represent themselves in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures._

Below that there was a picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione together holding up their S.P.E.W. badges during their fourth year.

Hermione read the article and looked at the picture, although there were tears in her eyes, she was smiling.

"Harry…" was all she could say.

"Though you might like it; now we're both in books," he joked.

"This is just so thoughtful," she said.

"No need to tell me twice; that took me forever to think of!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"You are just too perfect, Harry Potter," she said. Harry smiled.

"No need to tell me twice," he said again, swooping Hermione up into his arms and carried her down to breakfast. When they arrived Ron looked up at them.

"_Honestly_," he muttered, turning back to his breakfast. Ginny giggled. Harry set Hermione down and they took their seats opposite from Percy, who was spending the day with them. Mrs. Weasley piled their plates with food, giving them multiple helpings until they absolutely could not eat anymore.

"How are things, Harry?" Percy asked politely.

"Fine," Harry said.

"Doing well in your studies I hope?"

"Yeah, passing everything,"

"Good to hear, good grades can get you a job in the Ministry," he said.

"I don't think I'll be working in the Ministry," Harry said.

"Why not? It's a wonderful place to work! Where would you like to work?"

"I want to be an Auror,"

"Well, Aurors work for the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Percy said.

"Oh yeah, I guess I will be working in the Ministry after all," Harry said, feeling utterly stupid. Percy smiled and Mr. Weasley walked in the door with Lupin.

"Why are you all sitting in here? There are presents in the sitting room for all of you!" Lupin said. Everyone rushed to the sitting room to find dozens of presents under the tree. The day was spent exchanging gifts, most of which were candies or items made by Mrs. Weasley.

Around noon, Neville left to go to St. Mungo's to visit his parents. He asked Ginny to join him, and she accepted. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left shortly thereafter and Lupin left as well. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Percy were left to their own devices for the rest of the day. They wandered around the house at first, visiting Buckbeak and making small talk whenever it seemed appropriate. Harry realized that he couldn't think of anything to talk about in the presence of Percy, Ron, and Hermione. He chose to remain silent, hoping that someone else would speak.

"Lovely weather, eh?" Percy said. Harry rolled his eyes. The number one conversation starter in the world: the weather.

"Oh yes, quite nice. I love the snow," Hermione said. They spent a good amount of time talking about snow and all the games they loved to play in it.

"I wish we could go outside, but I don't think we can," Percy said. "It's not safe,"

"Aw, c'mon Percy, I'm sure we can," Ron said. "Race you to the front door!" Ron took off down the stairs, Harry at his heels. Ron beat Harry due to the fact that he could easily skip stairs with his long legs.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Hermione said. Ron sighed in frustration.

"Do you really think someone's going to jump out and attack us on Christmas?" he asked, opening the door. Hermione shrugged and followed them outside. There was a fair amount of snow on the ground, and they quickly got themselves in a snowball fight.

"I knew you'd come outside eventually," came the voice of Draco Malfoy. Everyone turned and stared. "But I wonder; how do you get inside that house?" he strolled up to them, twirling his wand in his fingers. He stopped in front of Harry, his wand now clutched in his hand. "You owe me a duel, Potter," he said. Harry looked back at the group.

"Get inside," he said.

"Not a chance, Harry," Ron said. Hermione and Percy nodded in agreement. Harry turned back to Malfoy and pulled out his wand. They bowed.

"_Rictusempra!" _Malfoy cried.

_"Protecto!"_ the spell bounced and hit the wall of number eleven.

_"Fiarga!" _Harry yelled. Malfoy ducked and the spell missed. It landed in the snow, bursting it into flames.

_"Justegeta!" _Malfoy shouted. It hit Harry in the chest and he flew back against the wall, pinned by an invisible force.

"_Retracto," _Harry said, and he fell back to the ground. Percy was standing in front of Hermione and Ron, his arms outstretched to protect them. He slowly moved them back to give Harry room to duel.

"Give up, Potter," Malfoy said.

_"Immobilazca!" _Harry said. Malfoy was hit with the spell and was glued to the spot. Harry could hear Malfoy use the counter curse.

"Honestly, Potter, do you think spells like that will beat me?" he said. "_Resparta!" _the spell hit Harry in the stomach and he sunk to his knees. He could no longer breathe. He tried again and again to say the counter curse, but he didn't have the breath to speak. Finally, he felt the spell weaken and he managed to regain the breath to effectively get rid of the spell. Harry returned to his feet.

"_Poweckolla!" _Harry shouted. Malfoy flew into the air, landed hard on the ground. He wiped the cut on his forehead and stood up.

"_Flowecta!" _Malfoy sneered. Harry was blown back and landed on the ground. He was completely winded. Malfoy stood over him and swung his wand over him without saying a word. Each time the wand swung it was like another hit had been dealt to Harry. Harry could feel blood trickling from his nose; he didn't have the strength to stop Malfoy's attacks.

"Stop," he finally whimpered. Malfoy laughed.

"What? The ever so powerful Harry Potter gives up?" Malfoy laughed again. "See me when you're ready for a real duel," and he left Harry lying in the cold snow. Hermione was by Harry's side in an instant.

"Oh my god, Harry!" she cried, cradling his head in her arms. "Oh Harry!"

"C'mon Hermione, let's get him back inside," Percy said. "Ron, get his legs." Harry could feel himself getting picked up from the ground and being placed on the couch in the sitting room. The last thought that passed through his mind before passing out was: _Malfoy was right; I lost. _


	23. Malfoy's Revenge

Thanks to everyone who provided feedback for these past chapters, they help a lot.

**Chapter 23: Malfoy's Revenge**

Harry's vision was blurred as he opened his eyes; all he could see was red and brown. As his eyes slowly focused he saw that it was Ron, Hermione, and Percy staring down at him. Harry's face was throbbing in dull pain; he ran his hand down it, feeling various lumps, cuts, and bruises. Hermione lightly stroked the side of his head.

"Oh Harry, you poor thing," she whispered. Ron and Percy looked at each other, taking it as their sign to leave. They crept from the room leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Hermione inched closer to Harry's side, sitting on the floor next to the couch he was laying on. "We kept you here, we didn't want you to have to go to St. Mungo's," she said.

"That's good, I guess," Harry said. His voice was raspy from the duel. Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes were level with Harry's emerald ones, he could see them filling with tears.

"Please don't do this again," she whispered.

"Don't worry about that, I plan not to," Harry tried to joke.

"Harry, I'm serious. You dueled Malfoy and you lost; now we know that he means all those threats he's made. He's into the Dark Magic and he beat you," she said.

"I don't know how he did it, I don't know how he won," Harry said. "I thought I could beat him." Hermione looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"Listen, you can't expect to win everything. You need to practice magic all the time, Malfoy clearly does. You can't always go into a fight and come out the victor," she said.

"I just don't understand," Harry said. He was feeling pathetic; Draco Malfoy had actually defeated him. Harry never thought that he would lose a duel, nevertheless, to Draco Malfoy. Hermione gently touched his cheek.

"I know, Harry, I know," she sighed. "I'm sure Ron wants to talk to you," she said getting up and going to the door. Shortly thereafter Harry's lanky best friend walked into the room.

"Jeez Harry, I can't believe you lost…to Malfoy no less!" he laughed upon entering. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Tell me about it," Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes as the boys continued to joke about Harry's defeat.

By the time Mrs. Weasley returned to Grimmauld Drive, Harry was fit enough to walk around the house. She let out a shriek at his appearance. Harry did indeed look awful. He had a black eye underneath his thick glasses. There were cuts along his cheeks and forehead and his lips were badly cracked. Around each cut there were large purple bruises and there were lumps on his forehead from when he fell to the ground.

"Harry!" she cried out. "Harry, what happened?" Harry didn't know whether or not to tell the truth; he glanced at Percy seeing if his was going to.

"We uh, had a bit of a rough and tumble," Percy lied. "Playing out in the snow, we got a little too into it I suppose." Harry sincerely doubted that this lie was going to pass with Mrs. Weasley.

"A little too into it? A little? Look what's happened! How did it get this bad?" The group stepped back in fear. The usually jolly Mrs. Weasley looked more furious than they had ever seen her.

"You know how it is, mum, boys will be boys," Percy said. Mrs. Weasley seemed convinced, but was still no doubt confused at how playing in the snow could leave such injuries.

"If boys will be boys, I have a feeling you were doing more than playing in the snow. That is, unless snow happens to attack those who step on it. As long as Harry is all right, I suppose I'll let this slide, just this once," she said. "But don't expect me to be satisfied with this story about snow! I know that something else happened, but as long as nobody died, then I guess I'll just have to let this go. But be warned, any more events like this and I'll take affirmative action in stopping your activities. Now go upstairs, Harry dear, and get some rest."

Harry did as he was told and scurried upstairs into his room. Hermione was close behind him.

"That was some lie," she said when they closed the door behind them.

"I'm just glad she didn't punish us," Harry said, lying down. Hermione sat down next to him and gently ran her hands through his hair. "Come here," Harry said, pulling Hermione down next to him. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about this. I guess now would be a good time to catch up on some reading," he said. Hermione jumped up at the opportunity to read him _Hogwarts: A Revised History_. Harry was completely relaxed as Hermione read the pages to him, twirling her hair in his fingers.

A few hours later they were interrupted as Ginny came crashing into the room.

"Ron told me everything, I can't believe it! You lost to Malfoy!" she said. Realizing that this wasn't the most appropriate timing she apologized and hastily left the room.

"Those Weasleys sure do have a lot in common in their disbelief that I lost," Harry mumbled.

"Don't worry them, just concentrate now on recovering," Hermione said. Harry nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Harry received a stern warning from Lupin, who seemed to understand the basics of what had happened, not to fight again. Harry politely took Lupin's word seriously, but sincerely doubted that he would follow them. He spent the rest of the holiday practicing offensive magic, finding that he didn't know nearly enough to duel against Malfoy again. By the time the holidays were over, Harry felt that he could take on Malfoy. After boarding the scarlet train that would be taking him back to Hogwarts he quickly sought out those who had gone to Malfoy Manor. Each time he found one he delivered the same warning: avoid Malfoy at all costs. They nodded and carried on with their business.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville found a compartment about halfway down the train and they seated themselves inside. The ride was quiet and peaceful, nothing extraordinary happened. Friends dropped by their compartment on multiple occasions while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were constantly moving to fulfill their prefect duties. When the train slowed to a stop, Harry clambered out with his friends and got onto what seemed to be carriages pulled by invisible horses. Only a handful of students could see what pulled them, and that was because they had witnessed a person die.

A magnificent feast welcomed the students returning to Hogwarts from the holidays. The tables were heavy laden with an assortment of different foods. Harry helped himself to multiple servings as Ron continued to eat with no sign of stopping. Hermione could only gape at the ability of the boys to eat so much. Harry felt exhausted as he finally lay down to sleep that night.

Harry was in a peaceful sleep when he felt someone roughly shaking him awake.

"Wha-?" Harry managed to ask.

"Harry, you have to come…I think someone died!" Ron said. "Dumbledore wants everyone in the Great Hall. C'mon, let's go!" he urged. Harry snapped out of sleep in an instant and quickly dressed. The boys met up with the girls down in the Common Room and together they walked down to the Great Hall. Rumors were being whispered among them.

"Heard someone died…"

"A student attacked someone…" Harry was growing increasingly nervous, as he got closer to the Great Hall. When the students arrived they fell completely silent, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The students from the other houses arrived and sat down as well, waiting for Dumbledore to speak. Dumbledore looked older than ever before, his blue eyes had no sparkle in them and his face seemed deathly pale. When he spoke, it was with a strained voice.

"As some of you are probably aware, a student has been attacked. It appears that another student is responsible for it. We do not no the identity of the attacker, but the victim is Cho Chang of Ravenclaw house," Harry quickly glanced to the Slytherin table; Malfoy was sitting smug, looking particularly proud of himself. "I issue a warning, if I find out who did this there will be heavy consequences. Ms. Chang is now at St. Mungo's receiving the best care that can be provided. I do not know if she will return by this year's end or if she will indeed ever recover. All of you will now return to your dormitories immediately," the students quickly obeyed Dumbledore's words and retreated to their respective dormitories.

"Harry, a word if you please," Dumbledore said before they managed to leave.

"Yes, professor?" Harry courteously inquired.

"I am aware that you participated in the use of magic over the course of your winter holiday," Dumbledore said.

"Uh…yes," Harry said.

"I know that you are familiar with the law stating that underage wizardry is strictly forbidden outside of schools," Dumbledore continued.

Harry chose to say nothing, afraid of what was coming next.

"I am, however, going to let this pass. Be warned, Harry, in this time of war, it is foolish to let your emotions control you. You are dismissed," Dumbledore said, then walk away. Harry couldn't believe his luck, and set off for Gryfindor Tower with his friends.

"It had to have been Malfoy," Ron said, glaring at the back of Malfoy's head.

"Of course it was, but we have to prove it," Ginny said, she looked nervous.

"What I'm worried about is him going after someone else, I mean, he knows everybody who was with us," Neville said, gripping Ginny's hand protectively. Harry nodded, taking another look at Malfoy. At that precise moment Malfoy looked back at Harry and smiled.

"There has to be something we can do to protect each other," Harry said, frustrated. As if reading his mind, Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry," she said.

"She's right, you couldn't have stopped it," Neville said. Harry nodded again and continued walking in silence.

"But you're right about something; there must be a effective way to protect ourselves and each other from Malfoy," Hermione said.

"The magic Malfoy uses is as Dark as it comes, I don't know anything that could stop that," Neville said.

"Light Magic," Hermione said promptly. "There's Dark Magic so there's obviously Light Magic. What we learn here is merely common magic, neither Dark nor Light. I bet there's a way to study on it in the library." Ron groaned.

"I want to beat Malfoy, but do we really need to study more?" he said. At Hermione's look he quickly said. "Of course I only joking, I love to study! We should set up a study date! Hey, why don't we use the Room of Requirement?" Hermione's face lit up.

"Ron, you're a genius! We should set up a DA meeting…wait, that might not work." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Zacharias Smith," she said, her voice flat. Ron's eyebrows shot up in understanding and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah…he can't come, he'd tell Malfoy everything," he said.

"Oh come off it! He's not a Slytherin, y'know!" Ginny said.

"He's obviously a rat, Ginny," Ron said. "You saw him, last year at the Hog's Head. He'll ruin everything!"

"I guess we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way: word of mouth," Hermione reasoned. "But there's the risk of someone we don't want knowing finding out."

"It's worth the risk," Harry said. "This is important."

So it was settled, there was to be a meeting later that week in the Room of Requirement to all those whom Harry could trust. There, they would study the Light Magic required to defeat not only Malfoy, but also the Dark Lord himself. To the students of Hogwarts, the war was upon them.


	24. The Darker Side of Hogwarts

**Chapter 24: The Darker Side of Hogwarts**

Harry's mind was racing as he sat in the Common Room; suddenly he felt overwhelmed with everything around him. The day he arrived back at Hogwarts from the winter holidays Cho Chang gets not only attacked, but also sent to St. Mungo's. Now he also had to deal with a new meeting for teaching himself and others the aspects of Light Magic. He heaved a heavy sigh and put his face in his hands. Hermione's hand was on his shoulder in a second.

"I thought you went to bed…it's late," Harry mumbled, not looking up.

"And leave you here wallowing in your own misery? I don't think so," she said.

"I'm not wallowing," Harry defended. "Just…thinking." Hermione let out a soft chuckle.

"Harry, you are one terrible liar; don't even try to tell me that you're fine with everything that just happened," she paused for a moment, clearly thinking carefully about what she was going to say next. "I know that you and Cho err…dated. So, I mean, um…you must be-"

"It's okay, 'Mione, I'm fine," Harry said.

"As long as you're sure…goodnight," Hermione sighed, heading towards the dormitories.

"I just-" Harry suddenly started. Hermione whirled around, waiting for him to continue. "I don't want this."

"Don't want what?"

"All of this, this pressure. I'm sixteen years old, but I don't feel like it. I just want to not have to worry about these things. I wish Voldemort never existed and I wish that my parents had never died. I want to be teenager, not some savior." Hermione sat down next to him on the couch.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what this all must be like for you. But just remember that you're never alone, even though you lost your parents you still have family in us," she said.

"That's different…" he whispered.

"I know," Hermione said awkwardly. Harry cleared his throat and rose to go to bed.

"Goodnight," he said. Before she had the chance to respond, Harry dashed up the stairs to the dormitories, wiping his eyes.

Harry had no idea who would be coming to the meeting that evening. As he sat in Transfiguration he glanced around the room, seeing if he could tell by the expressions of the students if they were coming or not. All of them were staring attentively at Professor McGonagal who was going over changing cats into footrests. Harry was suddenly struck by the idea that maybe nobody was interested in the idea of learning Light Magic. It was plausible, since what had happened to Cho, others would think it was dangerous to join leagues with Harry. Harry was barely concentrating as he waved his wand over a stubborn black cat.

"Too bad Crookshanks isn't here, eh Hermione?" Ron joked as he placed his feet on the rest that was still meowing. Hermione gave him a warning glare, then turned to Harry.

"Harry, if you're not careful you're going to poke that cat's eye out," she said, placing a hand on his wrist.

"Oh, sorry," he said, focusing just long enough to successfully transfigure his cat. "Who's coming tonight?" he added.

"I'm not sure, word passes fast through Hogwarts," she said.

"I don't know Light Magic; how am I supposed to teach it?" Harry asked.

"We're all going to learn it together. Besides, you're probably a natural," she said.

"Hope so," Harry said as the bell rang.

When the time finally came to go to the Room of Requirement, Harry left well ahead of time so he could get everything prepared. His thoughts as passed the stretch of corridor were: _A place where everyone can fit to practice Light Magic…_He passed it three times and stood back as the mahogany door appeared. He opened it and gawked at the room. It was easily the size of the Great Hall. Hundreds upon hundreds of books lined the walls, and cushions were scattered about the floor, which was covered in dark rugs. It was well lit and warm, the walls were made of stone and the floors of hardwood. Torches lined the walls and the ceiling, like the Great Hall, reflected the sky. At the far end of the hall there were what must have been hundreds of desks all facing to a large chalkboard.

Harry picked up a random book and flipped through it, looking at the pictures and the captions beneath them. He didn't notice when the others started to arrive.

"Harry, we're here," said Hermione from behind. Harry gave small jump and turned around. Hermione was standing with what must have been the entire Gryffindor House; Harry gulped.

"Is this everyone?" he asked.

"No, I have a friend coming from Ravenclaw," said a small second year boy. Others nodded that they too had friends from other Houses who were planning to come as well.

"Um, okay…just go take a desk, I guess," he instructed, pointing to the desks. Everyone except Hermione and Ron did as they were instructed. Harry was anxious, never before had he tried to teach so many people and there were still many to come.

"Nervous?" Ron asked with a small grin. Harry gave a small nod. "Don't you worry about it, we're here to help you."

Slowly, other students started trickling in from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry couldn't believe how many people were coming; he also began to wonder if the sudden absence of students would alert the teachers that something was going on. Finally, the last few students arrived; one of them was Zacharias Smith. Hermione's eyebrows rose into her hair when he walked into the door; apparently, he noticed.

"Surprised to see me? I'm not a bad guy just because I'm in Slytherin," he said strolling over to a desk and sitting down.

When Hermione and Ron sat down all the desks had been occupied. Harry, taking this as a sign that everyone had arrived, walked in front of the chalkboard.

"Er…hi," he said. "I guess you all know why you're here?" Everyone nodded. "Okay good, I'm Harry in case you didn't know that." A few people laughed. Feeling better, Harry continued. "Now I know many of you haven't seen this room before. It's called the Room of Requirement and it transforms itself into a room that someone needs. Right now it's unique to our need: learning Light Magic. The books that are everywhere are all about it and the cushions can be used when we practice. To be honest with you, I don't know Light Magic, but I'm going to learn it with you. I think we all agree in saying that it's important to know it." Some students nodded. "I think that we also agree on that we shouldn't tell anybody about this club, especially the Slytherins. I know some Slytherins may be better than others, but I don't want to risk it. I also think that the teachers shouldn't know about, they could be working for You-Know-Who. Now, I think it'd be best for us to learn about the spells before attempting to practice them. Everyone, take a copy of…" Harry glanced at the book he was holding. "_The Practical Spells of Light Magic_ and turn to chapter one."

After a few moments Harry heard: "Hey Harry, do you get this 'Defying Dark' spell?" a nervous looking third year from Hufflepuff asked. A number of the students looked up; apparently they didn't understand it either. Harry did indeed understand it and took the time to teach the class about it. After finishing, he snuck a look at Hermione; she was positively beaming at him. The rest of the lesson went by like that; Harry going over the entire chapter one concept at a time.

Finally, Harry called it to a stop, and made groups of students to leave at different time intervals as to not arouse suspicion. After the last group had left only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville remained. As they were walking down the hall, Harry suddenly stopped clapping his hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked.

"Legilimency! I forgot to go to class!" Harry gasped. "I have to go!" he said, taking off down the hall. Harry couldn't believe it; he forgot to go to Snape's class. It would have already been over, but he thought that it would be better to see him and try to explain some sort of lie to get him out of trouble. When he arrived, Snape was sitting at his desk correcting homework. When he heard Harry enter, he looked up.

"Ah Potter, so you've decided to come to class? Have you looked at the time? It's over. Perhaps you might want to inform me of what could have been so important for you to miss class about. Go on," he sneered, looking greasier than ever. His black eyes were drilling into Harry's.

"Um…well you see, I uh…" Harry couldn't think of anything to get him out of this mess. "It's just that I…forgot."

"Forgot? You forgot? That's your excuse? Fifty points from Gryffindor. Get out of my sight, Potter."

"Professor…"

"I agreed to teach you Legilimency and you repay me by not coming to my class. Do you really expect me to take pity on you just because your memory is sub par?" he said, his voice rising.

"I really didn't mean to forget. I was just…busy."

"Oh really? Would you like me to see where you went? How about I take a stroll through your memories?"

"No!" Snape looked at him, now suspicious of where Harry might have been. "I mean; it's illegal, right?" Snape surveyed Harry carefully.

"No, it's not," he sneered. Harry gulped. "_Legilimens!_" Harry could feel Snape's rage as he attempted to rip into Harry's mind. Harry had never had this much difficulty fending off Snape. Snape was getting close to Harry's memory of the meeting, so he tried to deflect it to another one. Snape was seeing Harry's last birthday, train ride to Hogwarts, the Knight Bus, and other unimportant memories. Harry knew that much time had passed as he continued to keep Snape at bay. Somewhere far off, he could feel his legs starting to shake and his nose bleeding. How long has this gone on? Harry felt a sharp stab of pain as he fell to his knees, then it happened: he let part of the meeting slip. Snape could see from Harry's point of view the students from the meeting reading from their books. Harry managed to pull Snape away before he had seen too much. Snape let Harry go.

"What was that, Potter?" he asked. Snape was sweating profusely and breathing hard. Harry realized that he too was sweating and was still on his knees, he quickly rose.

"Nothing, Professor," he said, hoping Snape wouldn't attempt to see it again.

"Very well, Potter. Go now before I take more points. But mark my words, I know you're up to something and I will find out what it is."

Harry rushed back to Gryffindor tower and threw himself into a couch the minute he got there.

"Harry! What happened?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw him. Harry looked at his watch; it was past midnight.

"He tried to see where I was," Harry said.

"And?"

"He didn't see enough to know anything," he said.

"So it's still safe to keep doing it?"

"I guess."

"Good, the time for the next meeting is up to you," Hermione said. Harry rolled it over in his mind; part of him didn't even want to keep doing it. He was so tired and Snape is bound to fine out. But another part of him felt that it should go on immediately.

"Tomorrow," he finally said.

Harry went to bed thoroughly exhausted that night and fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning he woke feeling refreshed and ready for class. As he listened to Professor Edwards in Defense Against the Dark Arts he was thinking about his own meeting that night. Whenever Harry took notes, it was not for Professor Edwards, but ideas for himself. When the bell rang he made his way to the Great Hall to find that the corridor was blocked.

"What's going on?" he heard Neville ask from behind him.

"I don't know," Harry said. Harry was trying to push through the crowd to see what had happened. He finally managed to get close enough to see what had happened. Zacharias Smith was lying in the middle of the hall, unconscious. Harry could hear Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagal trying to get to him.

"Out of the way! Let Madame Pomfrey work!" Harry stepped aside and let the nurse get to work, listening as she mumbled to Professor McGonagal.

"Just like the girl…attacked by magic, Dark Magic…not as bad as Ms. Chang…who is this? Ah, Smith from Hufflepuff…should inform his parents…he'll be going to the hospital wing…no need for St. Mungo's," she said, conjuring a stretcher and guiding him to the hospital wing. McGonagal followed closely behind, as if for protection, casting a careful eye over the students.

"Whoever did this…" she started, and then she headed up the stairs saying nothing more.

Harry glanced at Malfoy, who was chuckling to himself. Feeling his gaze, Malfoy looked up at him and gave him a dark smile.


	25. Whereabouts Known

Thanks out to everyone who has reviewed thus far.

**Chapter 25: Whereabouts Known**

"He sure has some nerve, attacking people like that," Harry growled as he sat in the common room with his fellow Gryffindors.

"Don't worry, we'll get him eventually," Ron said.

"Eventually? When's eventually?" Neville asked. Harry looked up.

"Now," he stated.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Now. Tomorrow or the next day. I don't know; the next time I see him," said Harry. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"No, absolutely not. Harry, it was only a short while ago when he beat you," she said.

"I wasn't focused then, I know I can get him now," he said. Hermione still looked uneasy.

"You could get sent to St. Mungo's or worse…" she said.

"He wont die, Hermione," Ron said. "Unless you mean he could get expelled," he joked. Hermione laughed.

"Well Harry, you know how I feel about this, but Malfoy has to be stopped. I just wish there was another way," she said. "Besides, you haven't learned an ounce of Light Magic. How do you expect to do any better?"

"I can feel it, I know I can do it," he replied.

"Don't go alone then," she said. "At least let us be with you just in case." Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

"Of course," he said. "Hey, we better get going, we've got another meeting tonight." Everyone rose and followed him from Gryffindor Tower. Luckily, none of the teachers noticed the enormous mass of students going to the Room of Requirement.

Harry was surprised to see that everyone from the previous night had returned, with the exception of Zacharias Smith. The students obediently took their seats and pulled out the book that they had used the last meeting.

"Take out your wands," said Harry. They looked up at him and closed their books, taking out their wands. "I think it's time to try out of few of these simpler spells." Neville looked nervous while everyone else seemed excited. "Alright, I want everyone to pair up and try out this Defying Dark spell."

The point of this spell was to deflect Dark Magic, Harry thought of it as a good place to start. He teamed up with Hermione, and together, tried to master it. It was hard work, mostly because they didn't have any real magic to deflect. But within a few short minutes Harry and Hermione were able to conjure what looked like a shield. Only a small time later, other students were asking for help. "Make you you're pronouncing it right: _Defendarcia. _Pretty simple: _defend-dars-sia_," he'd pronounce clearly. Then he'd leave the pair, now clearly speaking the incantation, to move on to other struggling groups.

Harry was thrilled with the progress the club was making; by the end of the class everyone was able to perform the spell correctly.

"Hey, what's this group called anyway?" someone asked. Harry shrugged, looking at Hermione.

"We can keep our old name," Neville piped up. More than a few people looked utterly confused.

"We had a small club last year in this room," Harry explained. "We called it Dumbledore's Army." Some of the students laughed.

"I like it!" someone shouted.

"You all want to be called Dumbledore's Army then?" Harry asked. A majority of people cheered while some of the younger ones raised their hands as if they were voting. "Then it's settled," he said, writing the name in large letters across the chalkboard.

When the meeting had ended, Harry walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny hoping that he would run into Malfoy. Harry got his wish.

"Well look who it is, Potty and his muggle-loving friends. Did you want another duel?" he sneered at Harry. Saying nothing, Harry took out his wand and waited for Malfoy to do the same. They bowed, took their paces, and turned to face each other again. Harry didn't wait a second.

"_Rictusempra!" _he cried. Malfoy easily deflected it

"Still using those pathetic spells?" he sneered. _"Fiertegata!" _

_"Defendarcia!" _Harry's shield worked Malfoy's spell ricocheted back to him, setting his robes on fire.

"You were lucky, Potter," he said, putting out the flames. "_Dielas!" _Harry could feel the spell hit him, and his energies felt suddenly depleted. He tried to focus his mind to overcoming the spell. Harry then felt strange, he could feel his energy returning rapidly then becoming more than he had ever had before. Harry wasn't afraid of this unbelievable sudden feeling of absolute power; he embraced it. Somewhere inside him he knew that this was Light Magic. Without thinking, Harry lifted his wand and cried out the first spell that came to his mind.

"_Lieticolma!" _Malfoy, caught completely unaware was hit with a massive white light and was sent soaring through the air. He lay on the floor and tried to cast a spell back at Harry, but the only thing his wand did was throw a few sparks each time he uttered an incantation. Refusing to admit defeat, Malfoy picked himself up from the floor and charged at Harry. Harry, realizing this, was ready when Malfoy tried to tackle him. Harry ducked down and flipped Malfoy over his back. Malfoy landed hard, but was quick to return to his feet.

"This isn't over," he said, running his hands through his platinum blond hair and turning to run. Harry didn't even try to stop him as he dashed down the corridor and out of sight.

"Harry! What was that spell you used?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…I just thought of it," he said. He continued to explain to them everything that had gone on inside of him during the duel.

"That's amazing!" Ron said. "You should tell Dumbledore or something."

"I don't see a need to," Harry said.

"Harry, you just found some kind of extremely powerful magic in you. You should be careful," Hermione said. "Telling Dumbledore would be for the best. He could help you harness this power and use it properly."

"I don't need his help," Harry said. "I don't want his help." They looked at him, confusion and concern in their eyes. "Remember how he was when we rescued Percy? I don't want him to help me if all he would want me to do with it was nothing."

"Don't be like that," Hermione said. "He was trying to look out for the best interests of all of us."

"My interests are my own," Harry stated, walking faster to Gryffindor Tower. Ron caught up to him.

"That was brilliant, though. The duel, I mean. But what'll stop Malfoy from talking?"

"His pride," Harry said. "He'd never admit that I beat him."

"Good point, but I think he'll tell his dad or something. You should definitely keep your eyes open, I reckon the Death Eaters are going to be happy with you."

"Yeah," Harry said, walking through the portrait hole.

Harry went up to the boy's dormitory and fell asleep almost immediately.

_"Hello, young Potter," came the high-pitched voice of Voldemort. __Lord Voldemort materialized in Harry's dream, his eyes red and nostrils slit. "I have just received word of you attacking Draco Malfoy. I am not pleased._ _However, that is not what I am here for."_

_"What do you want?" Harry asked fiercely._

_"The Serpent's Stone, of course," he sneered. "My, you are much more stupid than I remember."_

_"You're not getting the stone," Harry said. "Never."_

_"That's where you're wrong," Voldemort said. _

_"Oh yeah? How exactly are you going to get it? You don't even know where it is," Harry retorted._

_"Wrong again!" Voldemort shrieked happily. _

Harry snapped awake in an instant. He was breathing heavily and his scar was burning in agony. Harry screamed and rolled from his bed, clutching his scar. Ron woke with a start and crouched beside Harry.

"Harry! Harry! Neville, go get Dumbledore…c'mon Harry!" he said, shaking Harry's shoulder. Harry was writhing in pain, yelling; hands clasped over his forehead. Harry could feel a sudden relief flow over him; he opened his eyes and saw Dumbledore standing over him. He was in his pajamas with his robe firmly tied around him, his half-moon spectacles resting lightly on his large nose.

"Come with me, Mister Potter," he said, turning around and leading the way out of the dormitory. Harry followed closely behind him. They didn't speak the entire journey to Dumbledore's office; Dumbledore gave the gargoyles the password (Fizzing Whisbee) and led Harry up the revolving staircase. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and motioned Harry to a seat.

"Now," he said, "care to explain your dream?"

Harry told Dumbledore the entirety of the dream and waited for him to give his opinion.

"Well, I guess this means that the Serpent's Stone has been found out," he said. Harry waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked after the awkward silence. Dumbledore casually popped a lemon drop into his mouth, and surveyed Harry carefully.

"There is no place safer than Hogwarts," he said. "There is no time to move the stone. It is heavily guarded even against me; I cannot get it. There is nothing we can do expect hope that Voldemort was bluffing." Harry was in shock.

"You're not going to do anything?" he asked in disbelief.

"There is nothing we can do," he answered as if this was by no means anything to worry about. Dumbledore had another lemon drop, and Harry was filled with rage.

"NOTHING? HOW CAN YOU DO NOTHING? PEOPLE WILL DIE IF VOLDEMORT ATTACKS!"

"There is nothing to be done. Don't you see? We put the stone in Hogwarts expecting Voldemort to never find out. It's protected far better than the Philosopher's Stone was. No one can get to it, not even those you are protecting it." Harry sincerely doubted this.

"You…" he started. "I can't believe you."

"If you can't believe me then there is nothing I can do to change your opinion on the matter."

"You sure can do a lot of nothing," Harry spat. Instead of Dumbledore getting angry, he smiled.

"Don't be angry, Harry. I am sure that Voldemort will strike, but I believe that we will be prepared. We will not be alone when the time comes for battle and the students will be far away in a safe place. Besides, I have a feeling that the magic that you're practicing is not what is taught." How did Dumbledore know about Harry's Light Magic? Harry voiced his question. "I could feel it radiating from you," he answered. "It's powerful, be careful with it."

"I don't understand how it happened," Harry said. "It just did."

"You're no ordinary wizard. You were born to perform either Light or Dark Magic; no one was sure which side you'd eventually fall into. That is, until I saw you tonight. Though the world expected you to go into Light Magic, it was not for certain. Everything you have gone through in your life has brought you to the point of what side you wished to fight on. Tonight, you chose Light."

"That makes no sense," Harry said. "My parents were killed with Dark Magic, how could I ever use it?"

"Dark Magic is addicting, it can take hold of even the most powerful witches and wizards. The horrors you have seen could have easily thrown you into Dark Magic." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Which is stronger: Light or Dark?"

"That, I do not know. It solely lies on the factor of who is using it," he said. "Now, go to bed. You must prepare your mind and body for Voldemort's attack, whenever he strikes. We'll be ready for him, though, thanks to your dream."

"You're wrong. He'll attack us when we least expect it. There isn't 'getting ready' for it," Harry said, getting up. Dumbledore said nothing as Harry strode from his office, not looking back.


	26. The Quidditch Cup

Sorry this took forever to post; school started up so naturally I've been somewhat distracted.

**Chapter 26: The Quidditch Cup**

When Harry returned to the common room late that night, Hermione was awake waiting for him.

"How'd you know what happened?" he asked her, remembering that boys could not go up to the girls dormitories.

"I think everybody knows, Harry. But that's not important, what is important however, is what you saw. How did Voldemort get into your mind anyway? Haven't you been practicing your Occlumency?" Harry looked down at his feet; Occlumency had been the last thing on his mind for quite a while. "I see," she said, reading his expression, she sounded thoroughly disappointed in him. "But I guess we shouldn't go on about that; what's done is done. We should worry about the Serpent's Stone now."

"Dumbledore said there's nothing we can do," Harry said, and continued to explain the rest of what Dumbledore had told him. When Harry reached the point where Dumbledore had informed him of the possibility that he could have gone into Dark Magic, Hermione mouth hung open. She quickly regained her composure, however.

"You? Dark Magic? Never!" she gasped.

"Hermione, I don't think that's as important as the Serpent's Stone," Harry said.

"Oh…of course…but it's still something to keep in mind. I mean, imagine if you had gone into Dark Magic," she said.

"Let's not, because we both know that that would never have happened," he answered. Hermione nodded.

"What are we going to do about the stone?" she asked him.

"What can we do?" Hermione bit her lip.

"I…don't know," she sighed. "Wait to see what happens, I suppose."

Harry shrugged in agreement, though he didn't really want to.

"I hate it how we cant do anything…goodnight," he said, turning and heading up the boys dormitories.

"Goodnight," Hermione called from behind him.

In the days following Harry's dream there was a noticeable difference in the school security, Aurors were stationed at every entrance and at various points throughout the castle. Harry had imagined Voldemort to attack immediately, but as each day passed, he considered Dumbledore's theory that Voldemort was bluffing to might be true. Soon enough, Voldemort was somewhat driven out of Harry's mind by one thing: Quidditch.

Before he knew it, the match for the Quidditch House Cup was upon him. His team had practiced every night that week; they could afford to make no mistakes against Slytherin. Harry needed to win the cup, not only to defeat Malfoy, but also because Gryffindor needed the points to earn the House Cup at the end of the year. The morning of the match Harry found himself awake earlier than ever. Harry was feeling more than tense as the minutes ticked by on his bedside clock; this match was personal. He'd be face to face with Malfoy for the first time since the duel; sure he had seen him in classes, but never too close. Harry quietly got up and began to dress, careful not to wake his fellow Gryffindors. Once he had finished, he crept down to the common room and out the portrait hole. He knew that no one would be in the Great Hall yet, but decided to go there anyway to eat some porridge that was already prepared by the house-elves. Harry sat alone at the Gryffindor House table, quietly eating in the odd silence that rarely inhabited the Great Hall.

"Mister Harry Potter, sir!" it was Dobby.

"Hello, Dobby," Harry said to the house-elf. Harry had known Dobby since before his second year, which Dobby spent trying to send Harry home during by any means necessary. Dobby had proven his worth during Harry's fourth year by supplying him with the gillyweed that enabled Harry to participate in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Good luck today, sir! I hear Harry Potter is playing Quidditch today!"

"Yes, that's right."

"Good luck, sir!" Dobby said again. "Dobby hopes you do well, Dobby hopes to see Harry Potter play, sir, but Dobby can't."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"House-elves are forbidden to see the games, sir. House-elves mustn't be seen by students." Harry's mind flashed to S.P.E.W. and couldn't help but chuckle slightly. As if on cue, Hermione came into the Great Hall accompanied by the rest of the team. Harry looked back to where Dobby was, but he had gone.

"Hey there, Harry. We couldn't sleep until a decent hour and we figured you'd already be here," said Neville as they reached him. Harry gave them a strained smile, suddenly feeling so nervous he felt as if he'd be sick. The rest of the team looked the same; everyone appeared pale and unkempt. The team sat down and started serving themselves some porridge, but Harry noticed that nobody was actually eating it.

"Eat up," he said. "We'll all need our strength today." Everyone nodded, but still couldn't seem to down more than a few spoonfuls.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity in the Great Hall for the other students to join them. Harry, having nothing better to do, stared at the ceiling, which reflected a bright cloudless morning. Slowly, students started walking in to have breakfast; many of them stopped to wish Gryffindor good luck. Whenever this happened the team could only nod or sometimes manage a kind of grunt in gratitude. When the Slytherin team entered, their house table erupted in cheers. Malfoy cast a smirk in Harry's direction and sat down between Crabbe and Goyle.

"Let's go," Harry said. His team rose from their seats and headed for the exit; many students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined the Gryffindors in applauding them as they passed. Harry put a smile on his face as they went by, but it quickly diminished as he made it outside. They put on their Quidditch robes in utter silence; the tension was suffocating.

"We'll be fine!" Ginny suddenly burst out. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "What? We're the best ruddy team here!" It was as if she turned on a light; the team became energetic and ready for the match.

"Too right we are," Ron said. The team spent the remaining time they had left till the start of the game talking happily of their chances to beat Slytherin. Finally, Harry told his team to follow him onto the pitch.

The applause were deafening as the Gryffindors strode out onto the pitch. The Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs, and most of all, Gryffindors were yelling loudly as they clapped to cheer on Harry's team. The Slytherins, however, hissed and booed; waving their green flags in favor of their own House team. The Slytherin team was already waiting in the center of the pitch with Madame Hooch. When Harry arrived, he did as he was told and shook hands with Malfoy, the entire time trying to maybe break one of his fingers. When the whistle blew, Harry set off like a bolt of lightening into the sky searching for the Snitch.

"And they're off!" came the voice of Dean Thomas. "Slytherin is in possession, moving up the pitch! Come on, Gryffindor, get the Quaffle!" Harry heard the voice of McGonagal scolding Dean for obviously being biased during his commentary. "So…Slytherin is moving up the pitch like any team should when they have the Quaffle. Gryffindor's Longbottem sends a Bludger towards the Slytherin Chaser! It misses by a hair…Slytherin shoots!" Harry could hear most of the crowd groan. "Slytherin scores," Dean groaned with absolutely no enthusiasm. "The score is 10-0 towards Slytherin as Gryffindor takes the Quaffle towards the goal posts. Brown is in possession…aw, Bludger sent by Goyle knocks the Quaffle and Frillet of Slytherin gets the Quaffle."

Harry looked down and could see the emerald blur that must have been Frillet racing up the pitch. Three scarlet streaks were close behind him.

"Gryffindor attempts to steal the Quaffle, but fails. Frillet is closing in on the goal posts…he shoots…Weasley saves the Quaffle. He passes it over to Brown…intercepted by Frillet! Frillet shoots again. He scores…20-0," he groaned. "Okay, Gryffindor has the Quaffle, hopefully they'll score, eh?" he muttered sarcastically. "Weasley has the Quaffle, she sends it to Granger…Granger throws it to Brown…Brown shoots!" another moan from the crowd. "Caught by the Slytherin Keeper. Slytherin now in possession, Jones is flying up the pitch with the Quaffle. He passes to Frillet; Frillet back to Jones…Jones shoots…and scores. 30-0 to Sltherin."

Harry could hear the excitement of the game slipping away from Dean's voice as Slytherin continued to beat them. Harry suddenly saw it; the Snitch was hovering directly below him near the ground. Harry dove, frantic to get there before Malfoy even had a chance to notice.

"Potter has seen the Snitch!" Dean yelled. Harry wished he hadn't; suddenly there was a Bludger sent by Crabbe coming straight for him. Harry rolled over on his broom and it went soaring past him. Another Bludger by Goyle came flying in out of nowhere and hit Harry squarely in the back. Harry and his broom did a sort of somersault, and in that time, the Snitch disappeared. Harry gritted his teeth as he once again gained altitude to look for the Snitch.

"The Snitch is lost during Potter's run-in with a Bludger sent by Goyle of Slytherin," Dean sighed, clearly disappointed. "Slytherin is in possession of the Quaffle…stolen by Weasley! Weasley is heading up the pitch…dodges a Bludger and shoots! WEASELY SCORES!" Dean had regained his manic love for the game and commentating as he announced the score. "30-10, still in favor of Slytherin! Slytherin has the Quaffle once again…Jones gives it to Frillet, Frillet back to Jones. Jones feigns a shot and passes to Frillet…Frillet shoots, come on Ron! Weasley dives for the Quaffle…but misses, Frillet scores…40-10 to Slytherin. Weasley passes it to the other Weasley. Weasley is darting around Bludger after Bludger! The Slytherin Chasers are closing in on her…go Ginny, go!"

"Mister Thomas, I am warning you…" came the voice of McGonagal.

"Ah, right professor," he said carefully. "Weasley is almost to the goal posts…she tosses the Quaffle over her shoulder to Brown! Brown shoots and SCORES! 40-20 to Slytherin!"

Harry smiled that his team was earning points, and continued searching for the Snitch. He saw it again, near the opposite end of the pitch where Malfoy happened to be. Harry didn't know what to do except go into another dive to hopefully distract Malfoy from the Snitch. It worked, even though another Bludger was pummeling Harry, he was smiling as it became obvious that Malfoy completely bought Harry's bluff. Once again, the Snitch was gone.

"Potter saw the Snitch, but it got away!" Dean announced. Harry squinted his eyes through the bright sun, trying to see the Snitch. "Jones in possession of the Quaffle…passes it to Frillet…Frillet shoots! Frillet scores again…50-20 to Slytherin."

Harry had a sudden, horrific idea: Slytherin winning the game. Harry had been so sure he could beat Malfoy the first time they dueled, and he had lost. This game could be no different…Harry eyes caught a glint of gold from halfway down the pitch. Snapping out of his dismal thoughts, Harry urged his Phoenix forward. Somewhere far off he heard Dean announce that he, Harry, had once again seen it. A Bludger was speeding behind him, coming quickly to catch up. Harry had no idea how to dodge it and not lose time. Harry rolled over and rode his broom upside down just as the Bludger caught up to him. The Bludger soared above him and streaked off. Harry rolled back onto his broom right side up, never taking his eyes off the Snitch. Somewhere off to Harry's right, Malfoy was trying to gain enough ground to get to the Snitch before Harry. But he couldn't; Harry felt his fingers clasp around the tiny gold ball.

"HE'S GOT IT! HE'S GOT IT! GRYFFINDOR WINS! 170-40…GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Dean was shouting at the top of his voice. Harry's ears were ringing as he slowly started to descend to the ground; the applause were enormous. Before long, Harry was grabbed into a bone-breaking hug by his teammates. They slowly went to the grass together, never letting out of their embrace. All three of the Chasers were sobbing while Harry swore he saw Neville wiping his eyes on his sleeve. The silver Quidditch Cup was presented to Harry, who gripped it tightly as his team picked him up over their shoulders. Harry smiled as they carried him past Professor McGonagal was crying happily and Dumbledore applauding politely. Students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw crowded around the team, cheering and congratulating the team on their magnificent performance. For a single moment in Harry's life, he forgot about the war. He forgot about Voldemort, and he forgot that he was destined to either live or die at the hands of the man who had murdered his parents. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was just a sixteen-year-old boy who had won the Quidditch Cup.


	27. Division of Hogwarts

Wow, this took forever to post. But as I said, school just started and things have been insane. Thank you very much for your patience.

**Chapter 27: Division of Hogwarts**

Harry's euphoria from winning the Quidditch Cup remained with him for many weeks. Since the match, Harry had found it easier to relax, even though Voldemort could come for the Serpent's Stone at any moment. Malfoy pretended that the match had never happened; instead he reverted back to his old routine of trying to bully Harry at every chance. Harry was never offended though, because he knew that Malfoy was furious about the Cup.

The rest of the Gryffindors were equally as excited for their victory. This Quidditch Cup seemed different from all the rest; it seemed as if it was the last match Hogwarts would ever see. None of the students save Harry and his closest friends knew of the Serpent's Stone, but that didn't stop them from knowing that something was bound to happen. Harry was reminded of his second year, when many students were afraid of the school due to the Chamber of Secrets.

Fear was starting to circulate through Hogwarts in the following weeks, and the Daily Prophet, which a majority of the students received daily, did not help it. Everyday, it seemed that there was another article with grim news about attacks on muggle and wizarding families. During breakfast, when the mail arrived, students would frantically scan it to see if anyone they knew had been attacked. Harry was becoming increasingly aware of the seriousness of the situation, of the war. Before, it had been so distant, an unreality. Now, it was as if it was knocking on the front door, waiting to strike the first person that dared to open it. Hermione was obviously the most nervous in the entire student body. Her parents had just moved into a new home, and Voldemort's forces were undoubtedly searching for them. The Aurors had given their word that the house was the safest it could possibly be, but that didn't quell Hermione's fears.

Dumbledore's Army had completely consumed Harry's life. The other members of the club saw it the same way: as the only hope for Hogwarts. Harry did of course recognize that he could be overreacting, that Voldemort really was bluffing, but he didn't get his hopes up. The meetings for the DA had been increased since the finale of the Quidditch season, nobody seemed to mind; in fact, they requested to have meetings every night. Harry was more than happy to oblige, setting up nightly practices.

"Good work," Harry said at the finish of the most recent meeting. "See you all tomorrow." Everyone made for the door and carefully exited as they had learned to do months earlier at their very first practice. The DA had achieved an unfathomable amount of progress since it had started. Harry, who truly didn't feel the need to practice anymore, became more able to help the other students harness their abilities into using it for good. For the most part, everyone excelled marvelously.

Walking back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry's mind wandered into what had been happening this year alone. He was used to having his life in mortal danger, but not the fate of the worlds'. This was a lot for a sixteen-year-old boy to take in and he felt that he wasn't ready to take it. But he knew that he had to, he had a destiny to fulfill. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was not meant to live at all; he was meant to die at the hands of the man who had killed his parents. Harry gritted his teeth, _I don't have to die,_ he thought.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked. Harry looked down at her; she was so beautiful when she had that look of concern in her eyes. But then again, when wasn't she gorgeous? "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, snapping out of it. "Just thinking about things." Hermione nodded, though she looked as if she wasn't satisfied with this answer. The rest of the trip was spent in silence and upon returning to the Common Room; Harry wasted no time to depart for the dormitories. He needed to relax, get some sleep, anything that would take his mind off of the future. It was hard, considering the fact that he could have no future beyond his duel with Voldemort. He could die, he could end up like the Longbottoms, or he could succeed. But what waited for him past that? He was nothing other than 'Harry Potter'. He didn't want to be 'Harry Potter'; he wanted to be Harry. He slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep and didn't even wake up as the other boys came in and went to bed.

The next morning, a Saturday, Harry woke late in the day. He made no effort in getting up and ready in any hurry. When he reached the Common Room, Ron and Hermione practically jumped on him.

"Harry! You'll never believe it! Guess who's here, guess who's back!" Ron said. Harry, in no mood to think, stared at him blankly waiting for him to go on. "Cho! She's back from St. Mungo's. Saw her at breakfast this morning and everything."

"Why didn't you get me?" Harry asked.

"Apparently, she doesn't remember a thing," Ron continued, ignoring Harry's question. "But I bet she's just scared, afraid Malfoy'll get her for talking."

"You should've gotten me," Harry stressed.

"You must have been very tired to sleep that late," Hermione said. "We thought it was best to let you get some rest."

"Not if Cho Chang comes back from St. Mungo's. When that happens; you get me. Same goes for Zacharias Smith, when he's out of the hospital wing, I want to be there."

"Sorry, Harry," Ron said. "We just thought that, y'know, you were tired."

"Fine, just don't do it again. We should try to talk to Cho now, see what she can tell us," Harry said.

"I told you; she says she doesn't remember anything," Ron sighed.

"I don't care," Harry said. Ron and Hermione followed him out of the portrait hole and into the corridor. "Either of you happen to know where the Ravenclaw Common Room is?"

"Nope," Ron and Hermione said in unison. Groaning, Harry started walking in a random direction. Ron and Hermione walked close behind. Harry kept his eyes open for anyone from Ravenclaw; it didn't take long. Being Saturday, many students were strolling about through the castle and outside.

"Hey," Harry called when he saw someone he knew to be a Ravenclaw. "Where's your Common Room?"

"Why?" the kid asked, suspicious of Harry.

"We want to talk to Cho," he answered.

"Well, you don't need to go to our Common Room for that, she's outside," he said, pointing to the enormous doors that led to the grounds.

"Oh, thanks," Harry said before taking off in that direction. He had expected it to be hard to find Cho; the Hogwarts grounds were massive. Once again, however, he was proven wrong. He found her surrounded by a group of students all of whom were clearly asking her about her harrowing tale.

"I told you, I don't remember," she said earnestly as Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached. "Excuse me," she said once she saw them, extracting herself from the group so she could see Harry and his friends alone. "Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione," she said when she reached them. For a moment, Harry could only stare. When she had gotten so close, Harry could truly see the damage that had been dealt. There were no physical wounds, but Cho looked absolutely exhausted. She appeared thinner, her black hair no longer looked as lively and her skin had lost it's deep tan, the dark circles under her eyes were prominent in the noonday sun.

"Cho, you look…good," he lied. Cho rolled her eyes.

"I know I look like death, but it's better than actually being dead," she said.

"Listen, are you sure you don't remember anything?" Harry asked. A nervous flicker crossed Cho's eyes.

"I uh…" her voice lowered to a whisper. "You can't tell anyone, they'll think I'm crazy!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly nodded. "Okay, I remember seeing someone out of the corner of my eye."

"Who? Malfoy?" Ron interjected. Hermione gave him a sharp nudge in the ribs.

"Maybe," Cho said, glancing nervously over her shoulder. "But I really can't be sure. The thing is, I don't think that he was working alone. I only saw the one, but I swear I could hear others or feel their presence, y'know? " Somehow, Harry did understand. It was one of those unexplainable human gifts, being able to feel when another person is near.

"Listen Cho, you should keep your story to yourself," Harry advised.

"That's what I've been doing all day!" she said exasperatedly.

"Good; I don't want you getting into more trouble with these people, even if they are only students. They're obviously dangerous. What kind of spells were you attacked with?" Harry asked.

"The nurses didn't go into specifics with me, but my parents said that it was Dark." Harry was not the least bit surprised.

"You coming to the DA tonight?" Ron asked. Cho smiled warmly.

"To be honest, that's the only place I feel safe," she said.

Sure enough, Cho was one of the first to arrive at the DA meeting that night and she was the very last to leave. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took it upon themselves to personally escort her back to her Common Room, seeing as she was still nervous. As they were walking back, Harry suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He stopped and outstretched his arm to stop the others.

"Harry, wha?" Harry quickly silenced Ron's question by a strong stare. Getting the point, Ron slowly took out his wand as Harry and Hermione had already done. The corridors were well lit by the torches that lined the walls, only in corners and behind decorations were there shadows. The light from the flames danced around the walls, playing tricks with Harry's eyes. The only sound to be heard was the breathing of the three students and the crackle of the fire. Not knowing what else to do, Harry slowly walked forward towards the Gryffindor Common Room. The trio continued down the hall as silently as they could, carefully glancing around each corner before proceeding.

"You have been ordered to stop," came a forceful voice from behind them. They whipped around ready to strike, but were faced by well over a dozen heavily robed figures that appeared to be students. The robes were black and had large hoods on them so it was impossible to tell who was underneath it.

"We've been ordered? By who? You?" Harry asked.

"By the Serpents of Salazar," said the boy in the center.

"This is stupid," Ron said. He turned to walk away, but he found his path barred more Serpents. "Or maybe I'll just stick around," he added, returning to Harry's side.

"Serpents of Salazar did you say? That's an interesting name for a club," Hermione said, as if their current situation was nothing to worry about.

"Shut your mouth, Mudblood!" one of them hissed. "You do not understand what is beyond your power. We are not some mere club. We are the order by which to purge Hogwarts of the inferior."

"What do you want?" Harry growled. He took great offense at Hermione being called a 'mudblood'.

"We are aware of your actions against the Dark Lord," one said. Ron chuckled.

"Who isn't?" he said. Harry's lip twitched into a smile.

"SILENCE!" they roared. "Soon you will pay the consequences."

"But not now? Then why did you bother stopping us?" Ron asked. Harry knew that Ron wasn't afraid of these people because he, Harry, was there to protect him.

"You must become aware of what fate awaits you."

"Sounds great. Listen, I'm pretty tired; can I go to bed?" Ron said. Harry marveled at Ron's ability to make the Serpents look ridiculous. Something however, twitched in the back of Harry's mind: _Don't mess with these kids_ he suddenly thought. He nudged Ron to stop talking to them like that. They were seriously outnumbered and the group was obviously deep into Dark Magic. Harry silently scorned himself for even thinking that this wasn't serious. In fact, what stopped these people from being as good at Dark Magic as he was at Light? That thought scared Harry to the very marrow of his bones. Harry kept a straight face, trying to look unafraid.

"You said we had a fate awaiting us, explain," Harry said.

"The Dark Lord shall strike. News of the Serpent's Stone reached him long ago. It will not be long until he comes to retrieve it." Harry wanted nothing more than just to run to Dumbledore's office at the moment. The location of the Stone had truly reached Voldemort, no bluffs, no lies.

"Why didn't he get it before? Is he scared or something?" Ron asked defiantly, Harry wished that he would stop.

"He fears nothing!" Out of nowhere a spell came soaring past them. Knowing nothing else better to do, Harry grabbed them each by their wrists and took off towards their Common Room. He tried using Light Magic with only his mind, and it felt as if it had worked. They ran at an unbelievable rate back to Gryffindor Tower and weren't even tired when they toppled through the portrait hole in a panicked frenzy.

"We have to see Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Now? With them out there? I don't think so," Harry said.

"You can take them, Harry!" Ron said.

"Didn't you see how many there were? We'd be crushed!" Harry said. Ron looked down at his feet.

"I suppose you're right," he mumbled. "I just wish that we could take them on. I reckon it was them that attacked Cho and Smith."

"Had to have been," Hermione said.

"Listen, we'll see Dumbledore first thing tomorrow, okay?" Harry said. They nodded and they each went their respective ways to their dormitories. As Harry shut his eyes to go to sleep, he hoped that he wouldn't be woken the next day by Voldemort's attacks. Harry kept his eyes shut, but never fell asleep.


	28. Stating the Obvious

This is a short one, just because I don't have time to write nice long quality chapters anymore. ENJOY!

**Chapter 28: Stating the Obvious**

"This is not good," Ron said the next morning in the Common Room.

"Oh really? I thought everything was splendid," Hermione moaned sarcastically, rubbing her temples.

"Hey, no need to be rude!" Ron yelled. Hermione heaved a heavy sigh. "Look, this is hard on everyone," he said apologetically. "We're all stressed about the war and now we know that most of the Slytherin House has an organization against us!"

"I'm so sorry for everything, Ron," Hermione whispered. Ron looked at her for a moment before coming back to his senses.

"Don't talk like that," he said.

"Like what?"

"Like we're going to die," he answered. "We're going to be fine, you'll see."

"You don't know that!" she cried, suddenly bursting into tears. Harry wrapped his arms around her in tight embrace, trying to pour his confidence into her while Ron soothed her with his words.

"Look how far we've come, 'Moine" he said. "Everything we've done; how can you even think that we can't do this?" Harry stroked Hermione's hair as she contemplated Ron's words.

"This…is…a…war," she said, her voice trembling. "We can't survive a war." Harry could feel tears soaking his shirt.

"We can and we will," Ron said.

"He's right," Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione was clutching Harry's shirt in her hands while she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"I don't want to die!" she wailed. Ron looked up at Harry, and Harry nodded. Ron got up quietly and left the room to give Harry and Hermione some privacy.

"You're not going to die," Harry said.

"You don't know that," Hermione said. Harry knew that she was right; he didn't know whether or not she was going to live past the war, and that thought scared him.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs," Harry said, glancing around the Common Room. Though there was no one there at the moment, Harry didn't want to take the risk of having someone walking in on them. Hermione nodded, but didn't move. Harry gathered her in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

His dormitory was empty, which wasn't a surprise considering it was a beautiful Sunday morning. He spread Hermione out on his bed and lay down beside her. Hermione instantly snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest and draping her arms across his shoulders. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I really do love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she said.

Harry knew that she meant it, and lying like this, they spent the entire morning together talking about the future and what it could bring. It was many hours later when Ron burst threw the door.

"There you are! I've been looking for ages," he said. Then realizing that he could be interrupting, his expression softened and he mumbled about doing homework and left. Hermione giggled.

"I think he thought that we were…y'know…" she said mischievously. Harry laughed.

"I bet he did," he said, looking down at her with a grin on his face. Their eyes locked; they were thinking the same thing.

Harry's fingers traced her face ever so delicately while she closed her eyes, melting into his touch. Slowly, Harry moved his face closer to hers, and their lips met in a soft kiss. Soon, their kisses became passionate and they moved beyond simple pleasures. It was lucky that Ron didn't come into the room again.

"We better get something to eat," Harry said a few hours later. He was starving after skipping breakfast. Hermione groaned.

"Do we have to?" she asked. Harry laughed.

"Fine, we can stay here and let me starve," he joked. Hermione playfully hit his shoulder.

"Alright already! Let's go," she said.

When Harry and Hermione emerged from the dormitory and came into the Common Room, Lavender spotted them and burst into a fit of giggles. Apparently, their absence didn't go unnoticed. Before anyone else got a chance to stare, Harry led Hermione through the portrait hole and into the corridor. They found Ron sitting in the Great Hall enjoying his lunch when they arrived. When he saw them, he chuckled softly.

"Hey, what were you guys up to?" he asked, grinning broadly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione said, grabbing a plate and loading it with food. Harry chose not to reply as he, like Hermione, starting eating as if it were his first meal ever.

"My, you two worked up a mighty appetite," Ron said nonchalantly.

"Drop it," Harry said. Ron put up his hands in front of him defensively.

"I didn't say anything!" he said. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"When you're all finished with your meals, I'd like a word in my office," came the voice of Dumbledore from behind them. They all whipped around in their seats and nodded their understanding. With nothing left to say, Dumbledore turned and walked away. Hermione turned to Harry with fear in her eyes.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"Better go up there and see, I suppose," he answered, rising from his seat. Ron and Hermione followed close behind as they walked silently up to the Headmaster's office. "He didn't happen to mention the password to get in, did he?" Harry asked when they reached the stone gargoyles protecting the entrance. They shook their heads. Thinking of nothing better to do, Harry started rambling off names of candies he knew, wizarding and muggle treats alike. Finally, when he muttered "Ton-Tongue Toffee" the gargoyles leap aside and let them enter.

"Come in," Dumbledore answered from behind the door when Harry knocked. Slowly, he opened the door and poked his head inside.

"You wanted to see us?"

"Indeed, please, all of you sit down," Dumbledore said, indicating three chairs that stood before his desk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats quietly and waited for Dumbledore to speak. "You're not in any trouble, if that's what you're wondering," he said. "Well, at least for nothing that you, yourselves, have done. However, we do have a number of topics to discuss. For one, I am well aware that the DA is still operating inside of Hogwarts," Harry was sincerely hoping that Dumbledore did not intend to put an end to his club. "I am also well aware of the fact that no matter what I say or do, this organization will continue to exist due to your determination to keep it running," Harry could hear Ron and Hermione sigh in relief. "But I have one large request," Dumbledore said with a stern voice, clearly implying that this was not so much as a request, as an order. "When the time comes for Voldemort to attack, you will not remain behind at the school. There is a clear exit plan, should the need ever arise to evacuate Hogwarts. All students will leave by a special Floo network that cannot be intercepted. I implore all of you to use this network when Voldemort chooses to strike. There will be plenty of help for Hogwarts, so your assistance will not be necessary."

Harry didn't know whether to be angry or thrilled. He had worked so hard to prepare for the attack from Voldemort, and now that was all for nothing. But then again, this way he was in no danger. Harry didn't want to die; so running with the rest of his classmates could be for the best. But why run? It was his destiny to face the Dark Lord; his fate to be involved in the battle that would change the way of the world. No, Harry decided, he wouldn't run. If he ran when Voldemort struck Hogwarts, Voldemort would eventually find him anyway. Dumbledore could see the look of concentration on Harry's face; he could also read what Harry was thinking.

"Mr. Potter, please don't stay behind," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps the thought of what you would leave behind if you died could convince you to go?" he said. Harry's eyes wandered from Ron to Hermione; their eyes locked with his. It was strange, the look they were giving him was not telling him to run, they were showing him that they planned to stay as well. A small grin tugged at Harry's lips, but he quickly changed back to looking neutral. Dumbledore seemed to have completely missed the silent communication between the three students before him. "Very well, Harry, you may go," he said as if Harry had agreed to flee the school at the first sign of Voldemort.

As I said, it was a short chapter…don't worry, I swear that the next one will be pretty cool…at least I hope so.


	29. Into the Dark

**Chapter 29: Into the Dark**

Harry left Dumbledore's office feeling as if he had betrayed a great friend, but at the same time making the best decision of his life. It had been decided by him to hold another meeting that night, and as usual, all of the members attended. Harry fidgeted nervously during the session as he watched the students practice the spells they had begun learning so long ago. He couldn't help feeling the need to tell them everything that could happen.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"Nothing," Harry lied. "Just thinking." Hermione moved back to practicing with Ron, but not before casting a suspicious glance in Harry's direction. Harry looked around the room, at each and every student there that night. When Voldemort came for the stone, would they want to stay behind? He swore to himself that he wouldn't let a single student stay to help; it was far too dangerous. But then, when did he ever have a say in these things? At the Department of Mysteries, he had tried to make the others stay at the school but they wouldn't hear of it. This couldn't be any different, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that a number of the members would want to stay and fight. It was at this moment that Harry knew that they all deserved the truth, the facts of the Serpent's Stone. He blew the small whistle and the room fell into silence.

"I um…think you all ought to know something," he said. Everyone stared attentively at him. "There's something, someone rather, that is planning to come to Hogwarts. Well, not really come, so much as uh…attack." A nervous wave swept through the crowd, and murmurs penetrated the room. "I'm not saying that we're going to fight or anything," Harry continued. "I just want all of you to know what could happen. Voldemort-" Harry was cut off by a number of gasps. "Listen! Voldemort is after something staying here at the school, it's called the Serpent's Stone. It's some kind of stone that is used to bring back the dead and kill those already alive; I'm really not sure how it works exactly. If Voldemort gets his hands on this, the world as we know it will end. When he comes, you're all going to evacuate the school."

"What about you?" interjected Neville, "Aren't you coming with us?" Harry shifted his weight.

"No, I have to stay…it's predestined or something," he joked, but at the same time, serious.

"You can't stay here alone," Neville continued.

"I wont be, the teachers will be here."

"So will I," Neville said, puffing out his chest with courage.

"No, absolutely not," Harry said.

"Why shouldn't I? If we lose this, we lose everything. Don't you see? When V-V- You-Know-Who comes, it's going to change everything. This is it, Harry."

"You're not staying, and that is final."

"Watch me," Neville said before storming from the room. In a stream of red hair, Ginny was chasing after him. Harry heaved a sigh and looked to the group.

"You're all leaving with an escape route Dumbledore planned," he said. "You're dismissed."

Everyone filed out slowly, all of them looking at Harry as if it was the first time they had ever seen him. In Harry's opinion, these new first impressions he was getting were not good.

"Smooth move, Harry," Ron said.

"What did I do wrong?" Harry asked.

"You could've done that a little better. First you tell them that the most powerful wizard is going to come after us, and then you say that everything they worked for is worth nothing because they all have to run. I reckon that just about all of them want to stick around," Ron explained. Harry had no idea of what Ron was talking about. Why were they angry with him for wanting them to go? He was doing it for their safety!

"Just let it go," Hermione said. "Harry is right in wanting them to leave, and Ron is right in saying that the choice of words was a little iffy. I just think we should talk to Neville now, I really don't want to see him get hurt."

"Fine," Harry agreed, "Let's see if we can talk some sense into him." Hermione rolled her eyes, but chose to remain silent for the rest of their trip back to the Gryfindor Tower. When they climbed through the portrait hole, they could see Ginny's red hair on the other side of the couch before the fire. The trio listened as they heard her voice talking to Neville.

"He could be right," she murmured to Neville. "It'll be dangerous staying to battle people who're far more advanced than us in magic."

"Then you can go," they heard Neville say, "But I've made up my mind."

"I'm not going without you," she said. Neville did not respond, and Harry took this as the time to make their presence known.

"Neville," he said. Harry saw Neville's head poke out from behind the couch. "We need to talk." Harry, Hermione, and Ron took their respective seats among Ginny and Neville. "Listen, I know you want to stay, I really do. I understand why, but you just can't."

"I can," Neville said. During this time between Harry and Neville, Harry could hear Ron quietly telling off his sister.

"Neville, I'm telling you tha-" Harry was cut off by the room suddenly being plunged into darkness; the fires that had lighted the room had been extinguished by an invisible force. "What just happened?" Harry asked to no one in particular. He could hear older and younger students alike panicking in the dark. Then, from nowhere, came the voice of Albus Dumbledore:

"ALL STUDENTS MAKE HASTE TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS AND EXIT THE SCHOOL BY FLOO! TRANSPORT TO: 'FLOOSTOP 385' IMMEDIATELY!"

The fire in the Gryfindor sprang back to life, this time the flames were green: the color that it took when it was ready to transport someone. Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly started sending students to their unknown destination, making sure that everyone got out. When it came time to send Neville and Ginny, they wouldn't even budge.

"Not now, come on, we have to go," Ron said to his sister. She shook her head and turned her back to the fire. Harry heaved a sigh.

"Let's go then," he said. "We really don't have the time to debate this."

It looked as if Ginny and Neville couldn't believe their ears. It was clear that they had expected Harry to put up a better fight to send them through the fire. Harry took great strides to the portrait hole with Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny close behind. As Harry clambered past the painting of the Fat Lady, he literally walked straight into Lavender Brown.

"I was coming back to get to the fire! What a second, what are you all doing? You're all not staying, are you? If you all get to stay, then I do too!" she said this all very fast. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Go through the fire, please Lavender, I can't protect this many people," he said.

"Who says we need protecting?" Ginny asked defensively. Harry threw up his hands in frustration.

"Fine! Do what you want, Lavender. Just be careful," he urged. Lavender nodded and took out her wand.

"Excuse me," said the Fat Lady. They all jumped from the surprise and turned to look at her. "I believe that all of you must be going through that fire. Professor Dumbledore's orders."

"We can't," Harry said.

"Then I must alert the Headmaster that you are here," she said, before walking out of her portrait.

"Great, just great," Ron mumbled. "Just what we needed."

"Let's just get going," Harry said.

Harry had no idea of what to do. They were a large group in the middle of a pitch-dark corridor, with far less expertise in magic than the wizards currently invading the school. They didn't dare light the tips of their wands, seeing as it would give away their position. They didn't know how many wizards were in the school, but they ventured to believe that it was many. They stepped lightly, although they didn't know where they were going, but Harry had it in his mind to head towards Dumbledore's office. He didn't expect the great professor to be there, but it was a start.

The only sound that could be heard was the breathing of the students behind him. It was obvious by their shallow, yet heavy, breaths that they were terrified beyond anything they had ever known. It was difficult to calculate where he was going, considering the corridor was in utter blackness. Every step felt as if he was heading in the wrong direction or that he was leading the people with him to their death. A thousand thoughts were flying across Harry's mind, but he couldn't make any sense of them. He tried to calm himself out of the panic that was starting to penetrate his heart.

In the distant, he could see the silhouette of the stone gargoyles that protected Dumbledore's office. It was then that Harry heard the first sounds of something other than his group of himself. It was the voices of wizards that he did not recognize. Thinking of nothing better to do, Harry silently urged the group to crouch down low beside the gargoyles and wait to see where the voices were coming from. A soft echo seceded each word that was uttered by the pair of wizards coming up the hall Harry and the teenagers had just inhabited.

As the unknown speakers continued their conversation, Harry realized that they were both out of breath.

"Damned lucky to get outta that one," one said. "That good-for-nothing Dumbledore tried to kill us!"

"Got awfully close," said the other. "Better keep moving, and clear this place out of all them other Dumbledore followers."

"Didn't one of those paintings say something about some students being around?"

Harry could feel Hermione twitch nervously.

"I reckon I heard that, too! I bet that Harry Potter is one of them."

It was then Harry's turn to shift his weight in fear.

"I imagine you're right," said the first one.

Harry clutched his wand as the pair came by his hiding place, and once they passed he made his move.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he cried twice, one to each Death Eater. The men's arms were snapped to their sides, and then they fell to the ground on their backs. Harry rushed his group away before the noise attracted any more Death Eaters.

"How many Death Eaters are here?" Hermione whispered.

"I have no idea," Harry replied.

Harry was feeling useless as they continued to wander aimlessly around the castle. He wasn't sure of whether he was looking for Voldemort or trying to hide from him. The halls had only small patches of light from the moon shining through the windows. Each shadow cast played another trick in Harry's mind, each time he saw one as another Death Eater. Harry's intuition told him to go to the Great Hall, although he had no idea why. His heart was pounding in his ears as he checked around each corner before proceeding to go around it. Suddenly, from somewhere behind them, bright red lights streaked across the corridor, along with deep voices all shouting: "STUPIFY!"

"GET DOWN!" Harry bellowed. He threw himself to the ground, taking care to grab Hermione and Ron to pull them down with him. Laughter bounced of the stonewalls of Hogwarts and the assailants stepped towards them. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he realized it was the Serpents of Salazar.


	30. Shadows and Sparks

I extend my most sincere apologies for those of you who were waiting for this chapter. I know how long it took me. I beg you to understand my predicament in the fact that I still have to pass high school, and that was what has been keeping me from the computer. I promise that the next chapter will come faster, and that it will be nice, long, and action-packed. Until then, please accept my apology and enjoy the story.

**Chapter 30: Shadows and Sparks**

Harry's mind was racing as he faced the Serpents of Salazar. How could they've stayed behind without alerting any of the staff of their presence? They were just students after all.

"Our Lord will be most pleased to know that we have captured you," said one. Harry recognized the voice immediately of none other than Draco Malfoy. "I'll now escort the five of you to him." _Five?_ Harry thought. He glanced around at the group; Neville was gone. Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or anxious, but decided to look as if Malfoy was right in thinking he had captured the entire group.

"Your stupidity never fails to amaze me, Malfoy," Ron said with utter contempt. "If you actually think that you're going to get away with this, you're in for a rude awakening."

"Silence!" Malfoy shouted, pointing his wand directly at Ron. "You will not speak to me in such a manner!"

"I speak as I want," Ron replied. "You have no power over me."

Malfoy carefully considered his words for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Coming to a conclusion, Malfoy strode over to Ron and punched him in the jaw.

"You're lucky that my master wants you alive. Mark my words: once he has finished with you, I will be the first person you meet. Come," he demanded to the Serpents behind him, "Take these prisoners to the Dark Lord."

Harry knew that he was greatly outnumbered, so for the safety of his group, he allowed himself to be taken by the Serpents. He, along with the rest of his party, had his wand confiscated from him. Ron walked beside him, looking resilient not to show the pain emanating from where Malfoy had struck him.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they trekked down the lonesome corridor.

"I have no need to answer your petty questions," Malfoy replied, "But if you must know, my master is waiting for you in the Great Hall."

"What about Dumbledore?" Ginny interjected.

"You shouldn't be worrying about him," Malfoy said with a sneer.

"What has happened to him?" Hermione said, her voice trembling with worry.

"You will hold your tongue, Mudblood, if you know what's good for you. Now stop asking questions!"

Malfoy truly resembled his father, with his blond hair and expression of malevolence upon his face. Harry remembered his first encounter with him so many years ago. Back then; he would not have imagined the young boy then doing what he was doing now. Although Harry had always known Malfoy to be dark, it was hard to believe how different things were. Harry reminisced about the fights he had had with Malfoy over the years, and now saw them as mere child's play compared to what was now unfolding.

Hermione's eyes locked with Harry's; filled with anxiety. What had become of Dumbledore? Harry could only walk in silence, he didn't know of what else to do. He saw this as an opportunity to keep Voldemort from the Serpent's Stone, and also to defeat the Dark Lord in a final duel to the death. Harry felt that his destiny was taking shape on this night, and although he was terrified, he was ready to face it.

The portraits were empty along the walls of the corridor. Harry had a feeling that they were all hiding or delivering messages to the teachers that had stayed to fight. It was amazing how dark and quiet it was in the school. It was hard to recognize Hogwarts when it was so different to the home he had once knew. This place was always considered a sanctuary to Harry, but now it was the face of the battle he was destined to fight.

Up ahead, dazzling lights danced on the walls and shouts could be heard; a fight was at the end of the corridor. Everyone froze where they stood, not wanting to intervene. Horrific screams were ripping into Harry's ears. He had no idea of who was fighting, but whoever it was, he felt sorry for them for enduring such pain. It sounded as if somebody was being ripped apart, not being attacked with magic. It was soon clear that the people at the end of the hall were being attacked by some kind of monster, and were trying to protect themselves with spells. Suddenly, it all stopped, and once again silence and darkness enveloped the halls. Malfoy took tentative steps towards the scene of the duel, but stopped to listen.

"Anyone hear that?" he said just above a whisper. Harry strained his ears; out of the blackness he heard a rumbling growl.

"What is that?" a Serpent Harry recognized as Crabbe said. A dark shape suddenly ran past them on the ceiling. Everyone crouched low to the ground, the Serpents with their wands at the ready. The growl was somewhere behind them, ricocheting off the walls. Serpents and the members of the DA present alike were in a state of utter panic. The creature remained hidden in darkness, circling its prey. Harry could see red eyes staring straight through him from the monster. Hermione clutched Harry's arm and very softly, she franticly whispered in his ear:

"It's Professor Edwards."

It took Harry a moment to register what she had just said. Professor Edwards, he remembered, was a vampire. Harry could only look at her, having no idea of how to react. Harry tried to recall what he had learned about vampires. He remembered that they could be thrown into a rage under extreme circumstances and that when they had done so, they become most violent. Harry was torn from his thoughts by another snarl from his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

The group all huddled in fear; clearly no one knew what to do. All of them save Harry and Hermione even knew what their predator was, nevertheless, how to defeat it. Harry truly did not want to have to attack his professor; he had taken somewhat of a liking to him. Harry's fingers started to tingle as Hermione clutched his wrist, cutting off the circulation. Harry gently placed his hand on hers, and taking the message, her grip loosened.

Professor Edwards came closer to the group, therefore, revealing his identity.

The professor did not look like himself. His eyes were a glowing red, in comparison to the warm brown they had been before. His hair stood on end, while his teeth were extended into long fangs. His nails had turned to talons and his muscles were bulging from the strength his rage had given him. Harry, along with everyone else, was filled with terror at the sight of their beloved teacher.

"Of course!" Malfoy snarled, pointing his wand directly at the professor. In retaliation, the teacher pounced, bringing Malfoy crashing to the ground. Before anyone had time to react, Professor Edwards knocked the rest of the Serpents down and dashed from the scene. It was clear to Harry that the teacher had no intention of truly harming a student, because unlike werewolves, vampires retained some of their humanity. Harry saw this as his moment to run, and did so. He snatched Hermione's hand on one side, and Ron's on the other and took off in the opposite direction the professor had gone. Malfoy's shouts were heard from behind him as Harry's party sprinted as fast as they could.

Although they had a head start, Malfoy and the Serpents were close at their heels. Spells were sent soaring over their shoulders, and it wasn't until Harry felt around in his robes did he remember that Malfoy had taken his wand. Harry cursed and continued to run.

Then, just ahead of Harry, nothing short of a miracle stepped before them.

"EXPELIARMUS! STUPIFY! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Neville Longbottom had come to the rescue. One by one, the Serpents fell to the ground, trying to curse Neville. Neville easily dodged and deflected each spell and sent magic back at them. He continued to use every nonfatal curse he knew until every Serpent had fallen to the ground, defeated.

When it had all ended, Ginny threw herself into Neville's arms.

"That was amazing!" she squealed in delight. Harry could only shake Neville's hand in utter amazement before retrieving his wand from the fallen Serpents.

"Brilliant, bloody brilliant!" Ron said. "Why didn't you hurt them more, Neville? You know how."

"I can't…I just can't," he said. "They're students like us."

"Yeah, students that want to kill us!" Ron said.

"I know, I know, but I couldn't bring myself to. Look, let's just get out of here," Neville said in earnest.

"Now what, Harry?" Lavender asked.

"I guess we should go to the Great Hall," he answered.

"But that's where You-Know-Who is!" Ron said in disbelief.

"I know."


	31. Face to Face

**Chapter 31: Face to Face**

"Harry, are you crazy? We'll all be killed!" Hermione screeched.

"Well, what did you expect? We stayed behind to fight him, remember?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned, knowing that he was right. The fear was evident on her face as she gripped her wand and nodded her consent.

"Then let's go," Neville defiantly said.

As Harry made his way to the Great Hall, he couldn't help but feeling that he would lose the battle against Voldemort. Although he, Harry, had embraced Light Magic, he felt much too inexperienced to properly use it against the Dark Lord. Spell after spell spun in Harry's mind, each one seeming more useless than the next. Fear was starting to penetrate his heart as he neared the Great Hall. Once outside the mahogany doors, he stopped, listened carefully for a moment then slowly opened the door.

"I've been waiting, Potter," came the voice of Voldemort. "Ah, I see you've brought some friends, excellent!"

Voldemort stood in the center of the Great Hall, which was devoid of any sign of life other than him. There were no Death Eaters, and no teachers. The House Table were destroyed and laid in pieces on the floor, and the ceiling did not show the beautiful night sky as it always did; instead, it was blood red. Voldemort himself appeared just as Harry remembered from the year before from the Department of Mysteries. He was thin, tall and had a face as white as snow. His eyes had slit pupils that were scarlet. Harry suddenly felt utterly stupid for leading his friends into such apparent danger.

"Well now, onto to business!" Voldemort continued. "I'm looking for something very special, Potter, and I do hope that you know where it is. You do of course know that I am speaking of the Serpent's Stone. I'm sure that you or maybe one of your little friends know where I may find it."

"No," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"No need for hostilities! I merely want the stone, and I'll be on my way…wont even know I was ever here," Voldemort lied, insane happiness in his voice.

"You can't have it, and I wont tell you were it is," Harry retorted. Harry was clutching his wand so tight that his hand began to shake.

"My, my, you are quite troublesome," Voldemort said nonchalantly.

"I came here to stop you."

"Stop me? You, stop _me?_ Why stop me when you can join me?" Voldemort propositioned.

"Why would I ever do that? You killed my parents and countless lives of so many others!"

"Power. You want power; everyone does. Why not embrace the potential you have and join me as my apprentice? You and I could rule this entire world! Don't you want that?"

Harry's mind raced; there was some truth to Voldemort's words…power…Harry shook his head; it was only a mind game.

"No!"

"Tut-tut, Mister Potter, you are much too hasty. If I cannot interest you, however, I guess I must find some other form of persuasion," Voldemort said. In a single moment, Voldemort suddenly had Neville at his side with fingers around his neck. "Tell me how to get the stone or he dies."

Neville's eyes were on Harry's, staring at him in terror.

"Don't…tell…him…Harry," he managed to say. The grip tightened and Neville began to choke. Ginny started crying from behind Harry. Where was Dumbledore, where was anybody? Harry didn't know what to do. Tears were running down Neville's cheeks, and Ginny was sobbing.

"Tell me now, or he dies and I have my Death Eaters come in here. They are waiting outside, and would much enjoy the chance to meet you."

"Harry…don't," Neville gasped, his eyes rolling back. Harry's eyes darted from Voldemort, Neville, Ginny, and then back to Voldemort over and over; he had no idea of what to do. He knew the stone must be protected, but why should Neville die for trying to do what was right?

Following his instincts, Harry charged, wand in hand at Voldemort.

Before he knew what was happening, Death Eaters had blasted the doors and the room was flooded with the light of spells. Harry could hear his friends using every spell they knew to draw their fire. Voldemort, obviously surprised by Harry's bold move, was caught off guard.

"Fool!" he hissed, pulling out his wand. Neville was dropped to the floor, where he struggled to catch his breath.

Harry began shouting every spell that came to mind, but Voldemort easily deflected them. Whenever he got the opportunity, Voldemort sent a spell at Harry, which he chose to dodge. Harry knew that his only chance of survival was to keep Voldemort busy so he could not use deadly magic against him.

"You'll never win this fight, Potter! Your parents couldn't, and now you can't," Voldemort sneered. Harry tried to ignore him and sent more spells at him, and once again, they were deflected.

"Harry!" it was Hermione. For the first time, Harry took his eyes from the Dark Lord and turned to see the battle raging behind him. His friends were greatly outnumbered by the Death Eaters, and the Serpents of Salazar had only just arrived making matters even worse. Voldemort started to laugh.

"Oh my! Look at the trouble you're in now! Not only are you going to die, but also you're bringing your friends with you! How utterly delightful!" Voldemort continued maniacally laughing. Harry knew that he was right, and a feeling of hopelessness enveloped his heart. In that moment, he let his guard down, and Voldemort attacked. "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew from his hand.

"Well now, this is special. You are unarmed, so now what are you going to do? Join me or die," Voldemort said. He waved his hand and the Death Eaters stopped fighting. Harry looked around to the damage that had been dealt. Hermione and Ron were hunched over in exhaustion while Lavender was helping Ginny to her feet. Neville had only just begun to recover as he leaned against the wall to support himself. The Serpents of Salazar stood together with the Death Eaters, waiting for their next command.

"Face it, Potter, you have lost," Voldemort said, twirling Harry's wand in his fingers. Harry desperately searched through his robes for something, anything, which would be enough to defend him. His fingers touched his father's knife that Lupin had given him so long ago for his birthday. He remembered what Lupin had told him: _"The magic in that blade is strong; Sirius made each blade himself out of pure loyalty for us. That's powerful, Harry."_

Harry pulled the knife out and extended the blade. Though it was dull, Harry had no other choice. He made a dash for Voldemort, who did not have time to defend himself. Harry stabbed him in the chest and they both crashed to the ground. Voldemort started to scream and writhing in agony as Harry held the blade in his chest. The Death Eaters and Serpents of Salazar recommenced their attack and once again the room was filled with the sounds of battle. Harry could barely hear what was happening over Voldemort's screams.

Harry pulled out the knife and stabbed him again. He saw that Voldemort's first wound was shining with a brilliant light, and Harry taking this as a good sign, rolled off of him and stared at what was once the most feared man in the world. The knife still laid embedded in his chest as he continued to hiss and screech.

"This…is…not…over…I…cannot…be…stopped," he managed to say, grabbing Harry's wrist with unbelievable strength. Harry's scar began to sear with pain. Unable to control himself, he started shouting for someone to help him. His eyes began to blur with tears and his head was pounding with incomprehensible agony. He felt his consciousness slipping from him, when suddenly out of the darkness; he felt a hand on his shoulder. He felt himself being pulled away from Voldemort, who had now gone silent, and being laid down on the floor. He recognized the silhouette of Hermione before she raced back into battle.

Harry's vision slowly came back to him and he rolled over trying to see what was happening. The battle was still raging between the two forces and Harry could see that his side could not hold on much longer. As if on cue, Dumbledore burst through the doors with his fellow professors, including Professor Edwards, who had returned to his normal form. Harry struggled to stand as the battle became more heated with the addition of the Hogwarts staff.

"Stupefy!" Harry bellowed to the Death Eater nearest him. Harry's spell hit its mark, and the man fell to the ground. Harry bolted to Dumbledore's side and continued his onslaught against the Death Eaters. "Fieraga!" he shouted, and the room was lit with a blinding light that washed over the Death Eaters and Serpents of Salazar. They were all tossed from their feet and landed hard on the ground. Malfoy was the first to recover.

"Come on then, Potter!" he shouted, his wand pointing directly at Harry's chest. "Embicio!"

A black chord of smoke billowed from Malfoy's wand and wrapped itself around Harry, making it impossible for him to breathe. Through the haze, Harry could see the others getting to their feet and preventing any of the professors to help him. Harry's mind raced for any spell to get out of whatever it was that bound him. He could only think of his parents, how their sacrifice had gotten him this far. Harry felt the grip of the smoke lessen, and realizing what that meant, he continued to think of his mother and father. As the smoke began to dissipate, Harry felt able to perform magic.

"Juxupasha!" he bellowed at Malfoy. Malfoy was struck with a wall of light that sent him to the floor in an unconscious heap.

The battle soon subsided, and Harry realized that he had won. He saw the motionless body of Voldemort, and went to retrieve the knife from his chest. When Harry turned back towards his group he knew that the battle had come of great loss to his friends. The teachers alone looked unhurt as they rushed around to help the students. Ginny sat against the wall with Neville at her side; she was clutching her forehead where it was clear she had received a considerable gash. Hermione was on her knees, shaking from exhaustion with Ron standing behind her for support. Lavender lay on the floor, unmoving, with Professor Edwards crouching over her in attempts to revive her.

"There's nothing that can be done," he murmured miserably. "She's gone."

Harry fell to his knees; tears streaming down his face. What had he done?


	32. Voldemort

I'm just going to finish this as fast as possible because I've been a real jerk about updating.

This one is going to randomly change POVs…be prepared.

**Chapter 32: Voldemort**

Even as Dumbledore strode to Lavender in an effort to aid her, Harry knew that it was hopeless. He knew that he, Harry, had been responsible for the death of a student. No one moved, but instead watched Dumbledore as he performed his magic. An assortment of lights and enchantments circled the girl as the Headmaster tried to resurrect her. Everyone was silent while holding their breath, waiting for the impossible.

Harry could see a tear slowly descend into Dumbledore's beard as he dropped his arms in defeat.

"Perhaps Poppy could try something…?" Professor Flitwick inquired.

"No, not even the greatest medi-wizards of St. Mungo's can do anything," Dumbledore said, straightening his robes before moving on to the next student. Dumbledore glanced back to the other professors who had yet to move, "There's nothing to be done for her, but there is plenty to do for the others."

The teachers glanced at one another before scattering to help the fallen students from both the DA and the Serpents of Salazar. Harry was only vaguely aware of his surroundings as he sat in stunned silence. The sounds around him became muffled and his vision blurred while the battle replayed itself in his mind. Somewhere inside, Harry knew that he should be helping the teachers with aiding students and properly apprehending the Death Eaters who were still left unconscious. He didn't move; he couldn't move as the guilt washed over him.

"Harry." It was Hermione. "Harry, please look at me."

She was kneeling beside him, with a hand placed hesitantly on his back. Harry eyes moved to the floor and he refused to speak.

"I know what you're thinking," she said, Harry could tell by her voice that she was choking back tears. "It's not your fault, nothing that happened here is your fault. Lavender-" she stopped herself and she sniffled. "L-Lavender…she…oh, Harry, she did want to help so much." Hermione began to openly weep, and yet Harry could still not bring himself to move. "H-Harry, p-please say something!" she cried. Harry was only vaguely aware that Ron had arrived at Hermione's side. With each passing second, he felt himself become more detached from the world.

"Hermione, c'mon, you need to have the professors take a look at you," Ron said.

"I'm fine, Ronald! I'm fine!" she shrieked between sobs. "I'm fine," she repeated again and again, each time weaker than the last. Hermione began to rock back and forth and her sobs started to escape from her throat.

"Hermione…" Ron started. "Stop trying to be strong…please. Harry, can't you convince her?" Harry remained silent. "Harry, you okay? Oye, Harry! What's a matter with him? Is he in some kind of shock?"

"I don't know, he hasn't said a word," Hermione whispered, regaining her composure. "Get help," she ordered.

"What about you?"

"I told you that I'm fine! Now go!"

It wasn't long before Ron returned with Madame Pomfrey.

"He's just sitting there," Ron stated. "Hasn't said a thing."

"Both of you go and get yourselves out of Hogwarts. Floo to the floostop the other students took, and take some of your friends with you. I'll take care of Mister Potter," Madame Pomfrey said. "Go on, he'll be quite all right."

Ron and Hermione exchanged hesitant glances before slowly walking away in search of a fireplace. No words passed between them as Ginny and Neville joined them. Nothing could be said that could change the events that had transpired. They move mechanically to a massive fireplace in one of the rooms branching from the Great Hall, and Ron, in a monotone, muttered their destination as the green flames exploded around them.

When the students landed at the floostop, they did not recognize their surroundings. They were in a large room consisting of hundreds upon hundreds of makeshift beds that the other students sat upon. When Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville arrived a hush fell over the room and everyone glanced over to see who had come. Ginny could hear whispers travel across the room from student to student: "It's Harry Potter's friends". Parvati Patil stood up and approached the group in a hesitant, yet panicked, manner.

"Have you guys seen Lavender? I've been looking for her since I got here. Did she stay with you?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione glanced at Ron, who in turn looked at Neville. No one knew what to say. Parvati stared at them, in a way the implied that she knew the truth, but refused to accept it.

"Where is she?" she cried. "What did you do?"

"Parvati…" Hermione started. "Parvati, I am so sorry."

Parvati took a few steps back in horror. "No, no, no…NO!" She shook her head in disbelief, then without warning, she rushed forward and slapped Hermione across the face. Ron grabbed Parvati's wrist.

"Ron, stop," Hermione ordered. "Let her go, let her do this." Hermione's cheek was burning red, yet she refused to retaliate against Parvati. Ron, though looking skeptic, let go.

"What is wrong with you?" Parvati shrieked. "YOU DID THIS! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T CONVINCED HER TO JOIN YOUR STUPID CLUB, SHE'D STILL BE ALIVE! HERMIONE GRANGER, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" With her hands balled into fists, she started to hit Hermione in the chest. Hermione closed her eyes, and waited for Parvati to exhaust herself. Ron wanted desperately to end this madness, but he wanted also to respect Hermione's request. As he stared, he could tell that Parvati wasn't very strong, so he doubted any real harm could come to his friend.

"I hate you," Parvati gasped, her punches growing weak. She looked up into Hermione's eyes and stopped, cupped her hands over her mouth, and stood shaking before the girl she had just condemned.

"Hermione…" she whispered. "I don't know…I don't know what I'm doing." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it. Oh god, what am I doing? What have I done?" She reached up and cupped the cheek she had slapped. "I am so lost," she whispered, the tears now flowing down her cheeks.

Parvati's knees buckled and Hermione tightly embraced her as they descended onto the floor. Parvati clenched the other girl's robes as she screamed into her shoulder. Hermione could only rock the girl as tears of her own began to run down her face. Ron turned away and wiped his sleeve over his eyes and Ginny sniffled quietly to herself, clenching Neville's hand within her own.

BACK AT HOGWARTS

Dumbledore didn't know where to begin. He had already informed Lavender's parents of her death, and he knew that he must also inform all the parents that Hogwarts had been compromised by dark forces. He was relieved to know that the Serpent's Stone had been recovered from the body of Voldemort, and that no spell had been done with it. Dumbledore was, however, perturbed by the nature of Voldemort's death. He could see that he had been stabbed with a knife designed and forged with remarkable magic, yet he could not determine whether Voldemort had truly died. Upon further investigation, it became clear that the body was indeed dead, but in this realm of wizardry, that meant very little. Dumbledore was not convinced that the Dark Lord had been vanquished. He heaved a sigh, and turned to look at Harry.

"Poppy, how is he?"

"Better, Headmaster. He just needs some rest, but other than that, there was no real damage done. He was just a little…spooked by these…events."

Harry looked into the eyes of Dumbledore. Dumbledore himself could see that Harry harbored resentment towards the man he had once admired.

"Harry, let's not even talk about this now. Just go and get some rest. Everything is fine, we're safe; it's over. This battle could not have been won without losses. But thanks to you and the sacrifices of your friends, the side of the light holds much more promise of ultimate victory than ever before. Go now, and don't speak of these events to any student who was not present here today. Rumors are the last thing to start."

With that said, Dumbledore strode away to tend to pressing matters. Harry began the journey across the Great Hall to the nearest fireplace. He saw Minister Bones speaking with Dumbledore, Aurors taking the Serpents of Salazar and the Death Eaters into custody, and he also saw the body of Lavender Brown. He forced himself to look away, even when he heard the shriek of who must have been Lavender's mother.

Harry noticed the look in Dumbledore's eyes when he had spoken to him. He saw the way Dumbledore inspected Voldemort's body. He knew something was wrong. Somewhere inside, he was certain that the Dark Lord still lived; Harry could feel it. The connection he shared with Voldemort was strong enough to tell him that Voldemort lived on.

"Minister," Dumbledore said as he watched Harry disappear into the green flames of the floo network, "we must prepare ourselves for Voldemort's return."

"Isn't he dead, Headmaster?" she asked.

"I don't believe so."

"Then we will make certain that he will never rise to power again," the Minister of Magic said.

"Easier said than done, Amelia, much easier said than done. We must take measures in attempts to keep him from rising, but also prepare for a time in which he is successful. We must make every precaution."

"It shall be done. I trust your judgment more than any other," she said. "I must return to the Ministry, farewell."

Minister Bones stepped out of Hogwarts and began the journey to the Ministry. Dumbledore looked on and did not bother to hide his tears even as Professor McGonagal came to his side.

"Another student gone, Minerva. When shall this end?"

"You know it won't until Voldemort is truly gone."

"I do. I should attend to the parents. Excuse me," Dumbledore sighed and went to the Browns, who were currently being comforted by Professor Flitwick. Headmistress McGonagal remained standing, looking to where the Minister of Magic had left over the landscape of Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione were able to get Parvati to bed before Harry's arrival. When he did step from the fireplace, Hermione was the first to see him. She did not call out to him, but instead quietly made her way before him. Many of the students had managed to drift to sleep, and she did not want to wake them.

Hermione took Harry's hands into her own and she looked up into his eyes.

"Hermione," he croaked.

"Shhhh, it's okay. You don't need to say anything. C'mon, let's get out of here."

Harry allowed himself to be led out of the room. "Where-?"

"I've gathered that we are somewhere in the Ministry of Magic," she answered. "I have no idea where, but at least it's safe."

Harry could only nod as Hermione pushed open a door that led to somewhere bearing remarkable resemblance to the Gryfindor Common Room. Harry and Hermione each took their own respective seats facing each other, though Hermione still grasped Harry's hands within her own.

"He's still alive, 'Mione. I didn't kill him."

"What? How do you know?" she gasped. Harry looked directly into her eyes.

"I know. That's all I can say. I can feel it; I just know he's alive. Somewhere."

"Oh Harry, what are we going to do?"

"We have to find him. Find him and kill him."

"Harry, we can't. You know we can't. We won this battle. The Serpent's Stone is safe. Last time Voldemort was beaten, it was years before he recovered! It shouldn't be our concern anymore, at least not now."

"Then when should we care? After he comes back? After he kills more people? He's come close to killing you already; or don't you remember that? The Department of Mysteries, when he attacked your neighborhood, and now. We've been lucky; others won't be. We need to take action! We have to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"That's not our job, Harry."

"Yes, it is. In fact, it's more than our job; it's our destiny. Don't you see? This has all been foretold! I have to face him and either him or me will die."

"I don't think I could watch that. I know that you think you have to-"

"I don't think, 'Mione. I know. It's the prophecy; it's what will happen. We will face one another, and one of us will die."

"I can't, won't, go with you to see you die," Hermione said.

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"I refuse to follow you into your impending death. I will not go in search of a man that has a fifty-fifty chance of killing you!"

"So what does this mean? You won't stay with me? Are you going to abandon me now, after all this?"

"I am not abandoning you, I'm just trying to protect you. You may believe in your destiny to fight a wizard more powerful in magic than you, but I do not believe that that is your chosen path. You have the right to choose your destiny. We will face him when you are ready, not some random time just because someone long ago said that you had to. We will be prepared and with friends, able-bodied friends, who can help us," Hermione said.

"I know you don't believe in Divination in any form, but that doesn't change the fact that my destiny is forged in stone. Nothing can change it, not even you. I have a fate, Hermione, I've learned to accept it and you should too."

"I can't go with you if that is the only reason why you want to fight him: because you think you have to."

"I don't think I can do this without you. I don't want to go unless you're there beside me," Harry said.

"I won't. I can't…I don't know what else to say."

"Then I guess this conversation is over," Harry stated, dropping her hands and walking out of the room.

"Yes, I guess it is," Hermione said to his retreating back, a tear sliding down her cheek.


	33. The Days Following

**Chapter 33: The Days Following**

Harry felt tired as he made his way back to the sleeping area. He had expected someone to stop him on his way to a bed, a student asking questions or maybe a professor wanting to speak with him. He only received looks, however, as he strode across the vast hall in search of an empty cot. Had somebody told them to leave Harry alone? He didn't dwell on the thought; he had enough to consider as it was.

Harry knew that Hermione was right; she always was. He also knew that he had been correct as well. Voldemort had to be stopped, this was true; but maybe this wasn't the right time. Maybe it really wasn't his job. What made some woman he had never met have the right to declare his future before he was even born? Harry shook his head, tossing the question from his mind. In the world of wizardry, divination held a heavy role.

Harry slumped down on top of the blankets in a desolate corner of the room. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. With his hands behind his head, he stared at the ceiling. There was nothing spectacular about it, just mere gray paint; paint that he could get lost in. The monotony of the color took Harry's mind away from the buzzing of the distant conversations around him, all he could hear was himself. Hermione really had been right, but he would not admit that to her. He knew he should, but his pride told him not to; at least not until she admit that he had a point in wanting to finish Voldemort once and for all.

Harry realized how stupid and immature he was being. He started going over lines in his head: _"Hey, Hermione…how ya doing?"_ Harry almost coughed at even imagining saying something so dumb. _"Listen, sweety"_ Harry chuckled; that would just not do. _"Hermione, we were both right and wrong."_ He knew that this was a good start, but before he could even continue his thought, his exhaustion caught up with him and he drifted off to sleep.

Harry was walking along the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. It was a beautiful day, without a cloud in the sky, but he didn't feel the need to shield his eyes from the glaring sun. This is what made Harry aware that he was dreaming. Nevertheless, he continued his stroll; feeling totally at ease.

_"Hello, Harry." It was Dumbledore._

_"I'm dreaming aren't I? But you're real," Harry questioned._

_"Yes."_

_"Legilimency?" _

_"Yes. I've come into your dream, mostly because we are less emotional as we sleep. I figured you would rather talk away from the real world where you would have felt pressured," Dumbledore said._

_Harry nodded, not entirely because he wanted to speak with Dumbledore, but because he had a point. Harry did feel relaxed and he also knew that speaking with him outside of a dream would have probably been unpleasant. _

_"So professor, what…?" Harry wasn't even sure of what he was asking._

_"You know Voldemort is alive," Dumbledore said. "You also know that you must face him. Now is not the time, I'm afraid. You may think it is because the Dark Lord must be incredibly weak, but he will be impossible to find."_

_Harry nodded again, although he somewhat disagreed._

_"I know you don't concur," Dumbledore said. Harry looked up. "Legilimency," he added. "I know what you're thinking."_

_Harry felt uncomfortable, and he knew that Dumbledore understood that._

_"I'm sorry if you don't like me imposing on your mind, but there are some things we should cover," Dumbledore said._

_"Okay."_

_"Listen to Hermione and Ron. They are your strongest allies. Not just because of their magical abilities, but because of their indestructible loyalty. Be patient with them and with yourself. The battle against Voldemort shouldn't take place when you're only sixteen. There is so much you still must learn, though you already know so much. I am most surprised by how you captured the essence of Light Magic so early in your life, but do not let that fool you into believing that you have mastered it."_

_"What happened after I left Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "I mean, with the Serpents of Salazar and the Death Eaters and the Serpents Stone."_

_"The Death Eaters are in Azkaban awaiting fair trial. The Serpents Stone is safe. The Serpents of Salazar is another issue; they are just students, after all."_

_"Students fighting against us!" Harry said._

_"That may be true. They are against us. But remember that they are just followers of an ideal. Just because that ideal clashes with yours doesn't make it wrong."_

_"They tried to kill us!" Harry was getting angry._

_"As you tried to kill them, Harry."_

_Harry was struck dumb. Dumbledore couldn't be saying that the Serpents of Salazar would go without prosecution. _

_"They will be punished," Dumbledore said. "But the punishment is not for me to decide. By the rules of Hogwarts, the only thing they did was use magic against another student outside of the classroom; the same thing you did. They didn't even fight against the teachers. I think they were too afraid to. From what the Minister said, they will most likely be sent to rehabilitation camp over this summer. She believes that most of them were merely afraid to go against the Slytherin House. In part, I think she is right. There are some, however, that I do believe cannot change their ways."_

_"Malfoy?"_

_"Perhaps."_

_"He's clearly dark, Professor. He's tried to kill me, like, three times!" Harry was surprised at how that sound exaggerated, but at the same time, it remained true._

_"You've broken your fair share of laws, Harry. As has he. That little battle you two had over Christmas holiday was against many rules of Underage Wizardry. It's hypocritical to persecute one whose offences are the same as yours," Dumbledore said._

_"Whose side are you on?" Harry asked._

_"I am being fair. I, of course, favor the Light Side, if that's what you mean. Malfoy is lost on his own path. He, like many others, could be saved before it's too late."_

_Harry didn't know what to say._

_"Harry, please don't speak of what happened this evening at Hogwarts to anyone who wasn't there. There is a time and place for everything, Harry, just try not to go looking for this time and place; it will come to you."_

Harry woke up. He suspected that Dumbledore had let him. Looking around he saw that many of the students were sleeping soundly. Harry glanced at his watch, the one that Hermione had given to him for his birthday that past summer. It was five o'clock in the morning. Harry rubbed his eyes, no longer feeling tired. He got up and walked out of the room, looking for any place that seemed comfortable. He went back to the room that he and Hermione had been in hours before. As he expected, it was empty. Harry sat down and waited for some kind of inspiration to come to him; he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

"Hey, Harry?" came Parvati Patil's voice from behind him. Harry whipped around in his chair to look at her. The Patil twins were renowned in Hogwarts for being beautiful, and Harry had always understood why. Their blond hair was always done in the greatest care, and their make-up was flawless. Tonight, however, Parvati looked a terrible mess. Harry could see that she had slept very little, and had probably not consulted a mirror in many hours.

"Parvati, hi," Harry said. It was all he could muster. After all, he had just led her best friend to her death. Parvati sensed his guilt.

"Listen, it's not your fault. I just wanted you to know that, I guess," she said to her feet. Harry didn't know what to say. "Lavender was always a little…I dunno…zealous. That must sound awful. She really likes to feel needed."

"We did need her," Harry said.

"I'm glad. I'm glad for her, that she…died…doing something she wanted to do."

"What did she want to do after graduation?" Harry wasn't sure what had compelled him to ask that. He just felt curious and interested to know.

"Oh gosh," Parvati sighed. She sat down next to Harry. "She was always changing her mind. At first, she wanted to be just like Professor Trelawney." Harry couldn't help but to chuckle. He had always considered his former Divination professor to be somewhat insane and inept at her job. Parvati smiled as well. "After that, she wanted to be a doctor at St. Mungo's. This past year, she wanted to be a Quidditch player of all things. Then, she even considered becoming an Auror." Harry was surprised to hear that. "You really changed her, Harry."

Harry didn't know whether that was good or bad. At his look of insecurity, Parvati continued.

"I had never seen Lavender so happy than how she was this year. She loved going to the DA meetings. She loved playing Quidditch. She was thrilled at being allowed to go with you to Malfoy Manor to save Ron's brother. She was scared, of course, but afterwards she'd be on an adrenaline high for days," Parvati said, smiling.

Harry felt glad that he had given Lavender a chance to experience her life as she chose, even though it had ended in tragedy.

"I'm really sorry, Parvati," he said. Parvati looked into his eyes.

"Don't be."

Harry could see that she was struggling not to cry. Harry took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. Parvati smiled.

"She died happy. I know she did," Parvati said. "I'm sure she wishes that she hadn't died so young, but I know that she'd have rather died young and happy than old and miserable."

Harry could only nod.

"I know you feel awkward," Parvati said. "We should get some sleep. I'll see you later."

Parvati got up and left, leaving Harry alone.

The next few days passed by in a blur. The students knew that something terrible had happened, and word soon spread about Lavender Brown. Nobody was talking to Harry. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville weren't speaking to each other, either. Dumbledore had mentioned that the school would be safe to enter as soon as the Ministry had finished their investigation. Harry was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts; it would be easier to be alone there.

Harry didn't really want to isolate himself. He just didn't know what to say to his friends. He still hadn't spoken with Hermione, but she didn't look prepared to speak to him. Every time he caught her eyes, she'd avert them to the floor. Harry decided that he'd give her space until she was ready to talk.

The students returned to Hogwarts by Floo, going in large numbers by instruction of the teachers. By coincidence, Harry and Hermione were in the same group, forcing them close together.

"Listen…Hermione, I've been meaning to say-" Harry started.

"It's okay, Harry. Don't say anything."

"So are we…still…together? Y'know, like a couple?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him in surprise; she hadn't expected him to ask to bluntly.

"I…need to think on it," she said. Harry respected that.

Hogwarts looked just as they had left it, the only difference being the absence of a number of students. By this point, the entire student body was aware of the Slytherins secret society against the Light, and that they were being sent to camp. The students were divided on whether or not they thought that this was proper punishment against the Slytherins, but at least they accepted it.

That night in Gryfindor Tower, Harry sat with Ron by the fire.

"So, heard you and 'Mione hit a rough spot," Ron said casually.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Harry replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it, mate. Hermione's rubbish without you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Speak of the devil, there she is. Better take my leave then. Good luck," Ron said, departing as Hermione arrived. Hermione sat next to Harry.

"I thought on it," she said. Harry tried not to seen too anxious.

"Yeah?"

"Well, the thing is," Hermione said. "I'm rubbish without you."

"So this means…"

"Do I need to spell it out for you, Mr. Potter?" she mocked. "I still kind of like you."

Harry laughed, remembering that those words made up his pick-up line so many months ago.

"Good, because I still kind of like you, too."


	34. The End

A very sincere apology for those who have waited for this. Writer's block crippled me for many months, and for that, I apologize. I also apologize for the countless errors that riddle this story (some of them are rather large). One day, I'll perhaps go back and fix them. Please try to enjoy this.

**Chapter 34: The End**

"May I have your attention, please," Dumbledore said during breakfast, rising from his chair. The Great Hall fell silent immediately. Harry squeezed his eyes shut; he knew what was coming. "As you all must have heard by now, one of our own has fallen. Lavender Brown was killed doing what she believed in. To her, we owe more than we shall ever truly comprehend. You may be asking yourselves why she died, and I plan to tell the truth. She died to save us all from the wrath of Lord Voldemort. She, along with her fellow Gryfindors, managed a victory against the Dark Lord, but be warned! He is merely subdued, and he shall try again. Be precautious, but do not be afraid. Have faith in the light, as Lavender did. I ask you all now to raise your goblets to a girl, a woman, who had an entire life ahead of her. A woman who followed her heart, a woman whose dreams and ambitions were cut short. A student, friend, and mentor who placed the safety of others before herself. I ask you to honor her. To Lavender Brown."

As the students raised their goblets they did not wipe away their tears. In one unanimous voice, the Great Hall echoed: "To Lavender Brown."

Harry was glad that he and Hermione had survived their fight. He could feel the tension between them as the days wore on, but he was nevertheless satisfied.

Hogwarts itself seemed dead and empty. The normal bustling of students wasn't heard throughout the corridors, the paintings didn't call out to passerby, and the common rooms were lifeless after sundown. The loss of Lavender Brown affected the school more so than the passing of Cedric. At least Cedric had died outside the safety of the walls of Hogwarts, while Lavender had been killed in the Great Hall. Mealtimes were short and quiet, with students speculating whether they were sitting on top of the spot where Lavender's body had lay so many nights ago. Homework was ceased and exams were cancelled, every student merely had to attend the lectures to pass. Not even Hermione complained about the lack of intellectual stimulation.

Ginny and Neville were rarely seen, they both spent most of their time together out on the grounds. It seemed that they felt comfortable with confiding only between one another. Ron could be found either in his bed or sitting alone in front of the fire. Harry knew that Ron wanted space, although he was able to talk if Harry needed him to. Harry knew Ron was the type that would rather be alone with his thoughts than talk about them with others.

Hermione and Harry spent much of their time together, though their conversations were strained. Harry felt overwhelming guilt about Lavender's death. Hermione knew that. She also knew it was useless to try to convince him that there was no blame to be put on him. Harry felt utterly stupid for his actions. He had led his fellow students to the Department of Mysteries and to Malfoy Manor; both instances went without tragedy. With a feeling of invincibility, Harry led them again to face the most powerful dark wizard in history. Hermione tried to keep their talks away from the subject of Lavender, but Harry would always bring it up.

Sitting under a tree on the Hogwarts grounds, Harry and Hermione stared at the lake. The giant squid lifted a tentacle over the surface of the water to pick up breadcrumbs thrown by the occasional student. The day was clear and sunny, but to Harry it felt cold and dreary.

"God, Hermione, I _killed _her. She is dead because of me."

"No, that's not true."

"Yes."

"No, Harry. Please listen to me," Hermione said clutching his hand within her own. "I know that this guilt you're carrying isn't going to leave you, but please understand that no one blames you for what happened. Not me, not Parvati, not even Lavender's parents. No one."

Harry shook his head.

"They blame me. They just won't say it to my face."

Hermione sighed.

"I honestly don't know what to do for you except to wait," she said. "Together, we can overcome this. Learn from it, and avenge her."

"I thought you said you weren't going to fight Voldemort with me," Harry said.

"I was lying." Harry looked at her, confused. "Of course I'll go with you. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, but there is a time and a place. I just didn't want you rushing into things," she said. Without warning, Harry's eyes blurred with tears.

He wasn't sure of why he was crying, either for the loss of Lavender, the obstacles ahead, or the undying loyalty of the young woman sitting beside him. Perhaps it was a mixture of the three. "Oh, Harry," she said before grabbing him and holding him against her chest. Harry allowed himself to be rocked back and forth, and for his glasses to be pressed painfully into his nose by the force of Hermione's embrace. He felt no shame.

"Please don't leave me," he said, desperation in his voice. Harry felt a tear from Hermione drop on top on his head.

"I won't. Not ever," she promised.

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter knew that he was in love. He was both afraid and confident with this, and as the days crept by, he became aware that it was entirely possible for him to spend the rest of his life with the girl he had met when he was eleven years old. He was terrified, yet he was at peace.

Gryfindor House was deadly silent all the way up to the end of the year, which was only a short few weeks after Voldemort's attack. There was no end of year celebration, all of the students seemed eager to get home. Owls arrived daily from concerned parents; some students departed Hogwarts early, while others convinced their parents to allow them to remain till the end of term. Harry received an owl from Mr. and Mrs. Brown inviting him to Lavender's funeral. Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had received one as well. Harry suspected that Parvati would also be attending.

"Harry, if I could have a word," Dumbledore said to him during the final meal before getting aboard the Hogwarts Express. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville may come as well. Just come up to my office after you've all finished your breakfast."

A few minutes later, they arrived in Dumbledore's office where five chairs awaited them before his desk.

"Please, sit," his said indicating to the seats. They obeyed. "I realize how you must all feel right now. Alone but united. Each of you is dealing with the loss of a friend separately, and yet you all know that the people you are sitting with now are those whom you may trust with your lives. Before you depart for the real world again, I thought I'd tell you exactly what you had fought for that night. You were all aware of the Serpent's Stone, I trust. If it was not obvious, your mission to protect it was a success. Though it cannot be destroyed, I have had it stored in a safer place."

"Why put it in a school in the first place?" Neville interjected. Ginny placed a hand on his wrist, hearing the anger in his voice.

"I was foolish. You all know that Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world. I had not anticipated Voldemort to discover the location of the stone while classes were still in session. I apologize for my naivety. If I had not been so blind, Ms. Brown would still be alive today," Dumbledore said. Harry stared into the face of the man he had admired since first meeting him. He looked older and wearier than Harry had ever seen him. The guilt Harry felt, Harry realized, compared nothing to what Dumbledore was experiencing. Neville broke eye contact with the Headmaster, instead opting to look at his feet.

"I'm sorry, sir," Neville said. "I wasn't trying-"

"Save your apologies for those who deserve them," Dumbledore said. Dumbledore sighed before continuing. "The powers each of you possess are unparalleled to any I've seen in years. Your will to overcome evil is so strong that I believe defeating Voldemort is possible. There is much work to be done. Protecting the Serpent's Stone was just the beginning. Though Voldemort failed to raise an army of the dead, he will not stop. He shall recruit others to his cause, and he will undoubtedly succeed to some extent. Though you are all young, I know that it is up to you to stop him. I also know how ridiculous it must sound for me to say that to a bunch of teenagers. I would normally tell you to stop interfering with what should be work for the Ministry and the Order, but you never seem to listen to a word I say when it comes to these things."

They shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, remembering exactly how many times they had gone against the Headmaster.

"Do not be ashamed. It is I who should be. Though it was, let us say, less than wise to go to Malfoy Manor to rescue Mr. Percy Weasley, you were nonetheless successful. You all follow your instincts and your hearts; it is because of this that you all pursue to fight for our cause, despite all my efforts to protect you. It is with this, that I have decided to support you. All of you. I will give you information as it comes, and help you train. Until then, do try to enjoy your holiday."

Harry only became aware that the conversation had ended a few moments later. With a jolt, he stood with his friends and left without a word.

"Better get to the train," Ron said.

"Yeah," Neville agreed. "My gran would kill me if I missed it."

They laughed. The strain on their relationship had disappeared with Dumbledore's words. Once aboard the Hogwarts Express, they found a compartment together.

"Game of Exploding Snap, anyone?" Ron offered.

"Nah, I always get my eyebrows blown off," Neville said. "So what do you guys think about what Dumbledore said? Y'know, the part where he's going to train us and stuff."

"I don't know, I guess it'll be pretty cool. I mean, it would beat having to go behind his back all the time," Harry said.

"Yeah, but I don't want Ginny involved," Ron said.

"Hey! You're not the boss of me!" said Ginny.

"I'm your older brother, that has more power than being a boss. You have to do what I say," Ron said.

"I'm helping and that's final," Ginny said, crossing her arms for dramatic effect.

"Oh no you're not!"

"Oh yes I am!"

"NO!"

"What good is it trying to protect me in a world where no one is really safe? Shouldn't I be trained in case trouble comes for me instead of the other way around?" Ginny asked. Ron frowned, knowing that she was right. He grunted his defeat and returned to his pyramid of cards, which conveniently exploded to break up the pause in conversation.

"Nice one," Neville said as Ron rubbed the place his eyebrows once were. Ron forced a smile in embarrassment.

"Honestly, I don't see why you bother with such a game," Hermione said over her book.

"I don't see why you bother with all those books," Ron retorted.

"It's called an education, Ronald. Last I heard, they were important to have," she replied.

Harry was only vaguely aware of the conversation around him. His mind was spinning with thoughts of the life that lay before him. He, along with his friends that surrounded him, would soon be under the tutelage of Dumbledore. They were to learn to fight the darkest wizard to ever exist. Harry had trouble imagining the day that Voldemort would truly be defeated. _Will there ever be such a day? A life without Voldemort…_Harry felt a smile tugging at his lips. He glanced at Hermione. Yes, he could see such a day. In fact, he looked forward to it.

Once again, thank you very much for reading. I appreciate your reviews more than you will ever know. Because of them, I've realized the mistakes I've made, and most of them gave me a wonderful ego boost as well. This was my very first try at a fanfic, and I truly had no idea of where I wanted it to go. I made up the plot as I went (which is probably why there are so many errors), and I'm thrilled that it worked out as well as it did.


End file.
